


Trigésimos Séptimos Juegos del Hambre

by MaileDC, Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Character Death, Crossover, Dead Hales, Death, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek was a tribute, Ethan and Aiden are bad guys, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Light Angst, M/M, Matt has a brother, Matt loves Stiles, Original Character(s), Peter Hale is alive, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles in the hunger games, This are the Hunger Games, Tribute Matt, instructor derek, not mine
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Doce, once, diez –Miré a Matt y vi como asentía.<br/>Así que somos aliados Pensé para mí mismo.<br/>-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. –Sonó la alarma –Que empiecen los trigésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre.<br/>Ya era oficial, estaba compitiendo por mi vida a partir de ese segundo. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Portada por: SJMonsen<br/>Historia original de MaileDC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tributo

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sé que muchos quieren que suba esos oneshots que muchos ignoraron en su momento, pero como esto no es una democracia les subo los Juegos porque a mi me encantan y vale la pena leerlos y llorar con ellos. 
> 
> Para los que crean que esto es una adaptación de las películas pueden darse media vuelta y buscar otro fic porque aquí no van a encontrar una historia ya digerida como a muchos les gustan. Si ya los leyeron tienen que saber que subiré capítulo cada dos días y que sí, MaileDC sigue escribiendo los juegos y me pasa los capítulos solamente cuando le pongo pistola en la cabeza~ :D

 

__

 

 

 

 _Hoy es el día_. Desde el momento en que desperté supe que era mi última vez recorriendo mi distrito. Mi padre y mi hermano estaban desayunando cuando salí de casa para visitar a Scott.

Él siempre se ponía nervioso el día de la cosecha a pesar de que no tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces estaba nuestro nombre en la urna este año? Solamente seis, una vez por cada año. Nosotros nunca tuvimos que buscar teselas, tampoco sufrir de hambre o de vestido, simplemente nacimos en una buena cuna o lo que se considera bueno cuando vives bajo las garras del Capitolio. Scott era el hijo del actual ministro de nuestro distrito y yo el hijo de uno de los ganadores y hermano menor de otro. 

La vida nos sonrió de una forma burda y cruel para convertirnos en los odiados por las personas que no tuvieron nuestra suerte, pero este día sería el último en que me enfrentaría a sus miradas de soslayo.

Hice el recorrido desde la colonia de los vencedores hasta la casa del ministro con las manos temblándome de nervios por algo que no quería reconocer. Isaac lo había dicho una vez: El capitolio no perdona, siempre se las apaña para joder la vida de los campeones.

Su hermano, Camden, murió el año siguiente completamente solo por la herida de una espada en su vientre. Mi hermano gritando a mi lado es algo que nunca lograré olvidar, incluso en mis mejores sueños siempre lo veo llorando hasta quedarse dormido y mudarse a un mundo donde tal vez pudiera verlo a lo lejos. El primer voluntario del distrito tres, ese fue Camden Lahey, se puso frente a mi hermano y dijo que iba en su lugar. Tal vez pensamos que él si podía ganar, que tenía la madera de un vencedor si dejaba a su único hermano solo para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. El año siguiente fue Parrish y aunque parecía que se iba a dejar ganar se las apañó para electrocutar a los últimos tres profesionales luego de que se deshicieron de todos.

Fue inteligente y lo acepto pero a veces creo que él hubiera preferido dejarse morir en medio de la arena.

Ese año sentía que era el mío. Algo idiota pensar en eso cuando me había salvado durante cinco años  y mi nombre apenas estaba seis veces pero tenía esa misma sensación de ser escogido como lo hacía en las clases de música que nos daba la mamá de Isaac en los tres primeros años de escuela y a las cuales no me gustaba asistir. Siempre me hacía cantar una estrofa de las canciones que me cantaba mi madre antes de morir.

Melissa me abrió la puerta antes de que siquiera tocara, ella siempre sabía en qué momento iba a llegar, tenía uno de esos sentidos maternos que asustaban cuando hacías cosas malas, como apagar cierta parte de la valla eléctrica para salirte de los límites y conocer más allá.

-Isaac ya está aquí –Me dijo señalándome las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de mis dos amigos –Está nervioso.

-Todos estamos nerviosos –Acepté con un suspiro metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón nuevo. Era más pegado a los anteriores, este año Parrish no había calculado bien cuanto había crecido y me trajo la misma talla de siempre, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para cambiarlos.

-¿Cuántas veces está el nombre de Isaac en la urna? –Me preguntó Melissa en voz baja.

-Ocho –Respondí sintiendo que el número se me atoraba en la garganta. No era un número alto, había quienes estaban treinta veces  y otros hasta con cincuenta, nosotros simplemente teníamos suerte, él tuvo suerte de solo haber pedido dos teselas en la temporada en que su madre lloró la muerte de Camden.

Nunca aceptó nuestra comida hasta que fue consciente de que no podía dejar a su madre completamente sola.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de ella si mi nombre sale hoy –La voz de mi amigo era suave, roto y hasta desesperado –Promételo, Scott.

-¿Haciendo promesas sin mí? –Pregunte abriendo la puerta sin haber tocado antes –Chicos, hoy la suerte está de nuestro lado, lo presiento.

-Si tú lo dices –Scott continuó abrochándose su camisa blanca sin tener cuidado alguno de los botones dorados.

-Estaremos bien –Dije ocultando mis ganas de soltarme llorando de la desesperación –Es nuestro último año, el próximo entraremos a la producción de hologramas o tal vez hasta logremos un puesto en el capitolio, eres inteligente Isaac nadie desaprovecharía un don como el tuyo para todas esas cosas que yo no entiendo.

Por el contrario yo no tenía nada mínimamente atractivo a los ojos del Capitolio, tenía cerebro, para atar cabos pero no para crear una buena corriente de electricidad, incluso las bombillas de los graneros del distrito 11 se me quemaban cuando intentaba reutilizarlas. Era torpe, hasta un poco soso si me comparaban con mis dos amigos o mí hermano.

-¿Me dejan vestirme? –Isaac y yo nos miramos antes de girarnos en dirección a la pared dándole un poco de privacidad a mi mejor amigo. -¿Nos vamos juntos o separados?

-Juntos –Dijo Isaac rápidamente –No quiero estar solo.

Salimos de casa perfectamente vestidos, con la ropa nueva y limpia oliendo a desodorante, el cabello engominado y el tipo de hambre que nunca acaba por más que comas. Compramos algo de carne y nos encaminamos a la casa de Isaac para comer con su madre antes de que fuera hora de hacer fila para registrarnos y entrar en la urna una vez más, una última vez.

Marie Lahey era una mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio, hermosa pero no tanto como lo fue mi madre antes de que la enfermedad la carcomiera poco a poco hasta que un día se fue dejándonos solos completamente. Cuando llegamos nos recibió con una sonrisa enorme que ocultaba la preocupación de cada año, tal vez temía que su segundo hijo muriera dentro de un domo ficticio en una tierra lejana a la nuestra.

Nos olvidamos de la cosecha durante lo que duró la comida hasta que el polvo de las calles se levantó siguiendo el recorrido de los aerodeslizadores. Los agentes de la paz se deslizaron cuidadosamente entre nuestras calles llamando a cada casa para reunirnos frente al escenario recién montado por los hombres de nuestro propio distrito. Ese año fueron más amables que los anteriores, se mantuvieron a distancia  y no hubo ningún azotado.

-Los veremos después –Nos despidió la madre de Isaac dándonos un rápido abrazo a los tres juntos.

A partir de ese momento empecé a sentir la despedida de los que habían sido mi familia a los largo de mis diecisiete años. Mi hombro rosó con el de Scott todo el camino hasta el registro, el pinchecito de siempre no dolió como lo había hecho la primera vez. Había estado tan asustado que apreté la mano de Parrish todo el camino hasta que me dejó con Scott y Isaac en medio de los niños más pequeños, aquel año fue el año en que Camden se fue, con solo quince años fue nuestro primer voluntario.

Deseché la imagen del hermano mayor de Isaac parado frente al micrófono diciendo su nombre y me concentré en apretarme contra el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo durante todo lo que duró la espera hasta que todo el distrito estuvo de pie creando la misma imagen de cada año antes de que dos de nosotros se fueran.

Contuve el aliento cuando vi a mi padre salir junto al padre de Scott y sentarse en diferentes lados del escenario, Parrish también estuvo ahí. Desde la distancia se veía tan guapo, con su ropa nueva de color negro y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ahora sé que es lo que Camden veía cada día en él.

-Bienvenidos, habitantes del distrito tres –Una mujer de cabello rubio y vestido de cuero negro se plantó frente al micrófono usando ese acento del capitolio que chirriaba en los oídos y molestaba. –Bienvenidos a la cosecha de los trigésimo séptimos Juego del Hambre.

Todos contuvimos el aliento aceptando las palabras de disculpa y elogios al capitolio con el mismo desinterés de siempre. Esta vez la mujer era diferente a la del año anterior, se veía más joven, más guapa, más sacada del capitolio.

-Primero, la chica –Dijo con un aire fingido de emoción. Revolvió los papeles en la urna durante menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado –Heather Brooks.

Se hizo el silencio más profundo y penetrante que de costumbre. Todos conocíamos a Heather, una chica inteligente que estaba desarrollando un sistema eléctrico de luz masiva que se alimentaba de la luz solar para los distritos 11 y 12, los más olvidados de todos.

-Ven aquí querida –Heather levantó la cabeza ondeando su cabello castaño claro, era guapa, muy guapa para vivir en un distrito. Subió con paso firme y se plantó frente a todos sin derramar ni una sola lágrima aunque estaba aterrada, se notaba en la forma en que apretaba sus puños buscando fuerza de donde no tenía. –Y ahora, el chico.

De nuevo su mano revolvió los papeles de la otra urna dándonos tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Stiles… Stilinski –Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, las personas a mi lado se alejaron de mí y Scott dijo mi nombre en un susurro –Ven aquí.

Di un paso en su dirección avanzando por el estrecho camino que se había abierto para mí y para nadie más.

-¡Stiles! –No supe si fue la voz de Scott o la de Isaac, tal vez la de ambos diciendo mi nombre en un grito que no alcancé a escuchar mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

-No, no… -Dos agentes de la paz tomaron a mis amigos llevándolos lejos de mí. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y seguí avanzando, con la mirada puesta en la presentadora.

-¡Stiles! –Esta vez reconocí la voz de Isaac –Soy voluntario… -Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta cuando escuché al rubio decir eso, ¿Enserio quería dejar a su madre sola por mí? Reí con la boca cerrada girándome a verlo. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de Scott, los hombros tensos por las armas que se apretaban en su espalda. –Soy… -Negué con la cabeza buscando determinación en mi cuerpo.

Marie lo necesitaba y además era un Lahey, los Lahey no funcionaban en los juegos del hambre, Scott también lo necesitaba.

-¿Stiles? –Me zafé del agarre del agente de la paz y volví a caminar hacia el escenario donde la presentadora me llamaba. Los escalones crujieron bajo mi peso, si seguían así un par de años más se derrumbarían, lástima que no estaría ahí para ver al tributo que cayera directo al suelo de tierra. -¿Puedo suponer que son tus amigos?

-Sí –Respondí mirando a la nada. –Lo son.

-Bueno, tenemos nuestros dos tributos, dense la mano –Apreté los dedos de Heather evitando mirarla a los ojos. –Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte.

Lo único que podía pedir en ese momento era no ser yo quien acabara con su vida.

Bajamos por los escalones hacia la entrada del edificio de seguridad, era todo de madera, con tantos años a su espalda que parecía derrumbarse en cualquier minuto. Recordé la primera vez que entré ahí, fue con Isaac para decirle a Camden que volviera pronto a casa, la segunda vez estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico frente a mi hermano. No debía estar ahí o tal vez esta vez estaba desde el lugar correcto.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancos, no iba a llorar, por ningún motivo iba a derramar una sola lágrima de miedo, tenía que ser igual de valiente que mi padre y mi hermano, además ellos estarían conmigo hasta que entrara a la arena. Eran mentores, me enseñarían lo que ya sabían para que yo sobreviviera, lo harían. Ellos no me dejarían morir.

-Stiles –La puerta se abrió mostrándome a Isaac y a Scott con el rostro afligido. Tardé un par de segundos en corresponder a su abrazo –Puedes ganar, puedes hacerlo.

-Eres inteligente –Continuó Scott –Puedes aplicar lo que hizo Parrish o no sé, algo se te ocurrirá.

-Sí, haré algo –Prometí en voz baja sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no podía hacer nada en contra de los profesionales o los listos del siete, yo era nadie en comparación a ellos también.

-Debes volver a casa, prométeme que volverás a casa –Scott tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se veía tan desolado que por poco lloro también.

-Lo prometo –Dije abrazando con más fuerza a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Isaac se apretó en el abrazó casi cubriéndonos a los dos por ser tan alto.

-Se acabó el tiempo –Apreté con más fuerza a mis dos amigos antes de dejarlos que se fueran. Les vi caminar de espaldas a mí en lentamente, como si se plantearan volver pero no lo hicieron. La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y doloroso pero seguía sin querer llorar hasta que llegó Melissa.

Parecía haber envejecido diez años en apenas una hora, su cabello ondulado caía por un lado de su cabeza enmarañado, como si lo hubiera estado jalando, no había labial en sus labios ni el brillo maternal con el que siempre me miraba.

-Stiles –Dijo mi nombre como una caricia, como usualmente lo hacía mi madre cada vez que no me quería dormir –Oh, Stiles.

Abracé a la madre de mi mejor amigo sintiéndome débil los cinco minutos que duramos dándonos apoyo mutuamente. Ella siempre me preparaba el pastel de cumpleaños y cada año, cuando ninguno era escogido cenábamos en casa algún tipo de comida que ella se las apañaba para inventarse con la carne y las verduras que lográbamos mantener viva en la nevera de nuestra casa. Esta noche no habría esa cena.

-Vuelve a casa –Me ordenó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Por favor.

No me sorprendió no ver a Marie, ni tampoco a mi padre y a mi hermano. La pobre mujer ya había tenido suficiente de esos estúpidos juegos, uno más y terminaría por morir de tristeza, como muchas personas ya lo habían hecho antes.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejándome salir para ver por última vez el recorrido hacia la salida del Edificio de la Justicia. Las ventanas sucias, las lámparas empañadas. Parrish y Camden habían hecho ese recorrido antes, fueron tan fuertes que al final del camino sonrieron.

Hice el recorrido hacia el carro del capitolio aun con la mirada en alto fingiendo que no me importaba ser el tributo escogido, igual que Heather, estábamos tan asustados que ni siquiera queríamos hablar, cualquier sonido que saliera de nuestros labios sería el detonante para el llanto que conteníamos.

Las luces y las cámaras nos siguieron hasta el interior del tren, mis zapatos sonaron al chocar contra el metal de la escalera. La puerta se cerró y entonces todo cobró  peso.

Yo era un tributo, un elegido para luchar en los Juegos del Hambre, mis días ya estaban contados.

 

 


	2. El Capitolio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A esas cuatro personas que decidieron volver a leerlo quiero agradecerles por hacerlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Azariel: Muchas gracias por volver a la historia y seguir dejando que te juegue con tus emociones
> 
> Aaron: No están en su cuenta porque los borró, esta historia desde el principio mostró controversia y malos comentarios para ella hasta que se llegó el punto en que boom, explotó y gracias a esos comentarios también eliminó esas historias que no fueron muy bien recibidas. 
> 
> MaryMoreno: En las notas del capítulo anterior aclaré que esto no es mío y que tampoco es una adaptación. Lo siento si te desiluciona pero son los 37° Juegos del Hambre no los 74°. De igual manera te recomiendo que no dejes de leer, esta historia vale mucho la pena, igual que las demás de MaileDC 
> 
> Sin más, ahí está el segundo capítulo.

                                                   

 

 

 

-Van a amar el viaje y díganme Erica, -La mujer sonrió estirando sus labios rojos para mostrar sus dientes blancos perfectamente alineados.

El tren era tan grande como se veía de afuera. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado. En la entrada había una mesita con un florero color blanco pintado a mano que hacía juego con los tres espejos que estaban puestos en ese vagón. Había tres sofás de color café, una barra de vidrio con bebidas, cortinas de terciopelo azul, una lámpara grande con forma de rosa que iluminaba todo el interior. Erica nos guio con una sonrisa por todo el tren hablándonos maravillas de lo que iban a disfrutar en los dos días y medio que perderíamos haciendo el recorrido.

-Sus habitaciones –Erica desplazó dos puertas, una frente a la otra, mostrando el lugar donde dormiríamos. –Pueden cambiarse esas ropas y luego acompañarnos en la comida, deben estar hambrientos, sobre todo tu querida.

Heather entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, con coraje. Seguí su ejemplo y me deslicé al interior de la mía sin mirar a Erica. Había sido muy amable, tan amable que daban ganas de taparle la boca con cinta.

La cama era enorme, con sabanas suaves y almohadas de plumas. Además de eso había un armario, una mesita de noche con otro florero, un baño privado con agua tibia. Afuera escuché a mi padre darle órdenes a Parrish antes de que otra puerta corrediza se cerrara con fuerza. Me desnudé y me metí a la ducha dispuesto a perderme del mundo durante lo que me tardara limpiarme el sudor.

Salí de la habitación cuando ya me sentía sin ganas de llorar. Me dejé el cabello húmedo y me puse la ropa más parecida a la mía que encontré en el armario: un pantalón café de tela, una camisa de manga larga con tres botones al frente, calcetas esponjaditas y unos zapatos de agujetas color negro.

Un avox me guio al vagón-comedor con sus movimientos robóticos desesperándome más a cada paso, creía que nunca se iba a terminar el camino, que me haría ahí toda la tarde y las ganas de apurarle me empezaban a carcomer.

-Stiles –Mi padre y Parrish estaban sentados en el comedor disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel con más dulce que pan.

Ellos eran muy parecidos entre sí, rubios, con ojos verdes y la misma forma de fruncir el ceño. Yo por el contrario era más parecido a mi madre, al parecer heredé sus ojos, su color de cabello y su energía sin fin.

-Come –Me ordenó mi padre pasándome un plato con patatas asadas y carne –Necesitarás energía.

-¿Más? –Parrish me sonrió –Si tiene más energía destruirá el capitolio.

La broma no me cayó tan mal como esperaba, al contrario me ayudó a aliviar un poco el pánico que se apoderaba de mí.

-¿Dónde está Heather? –Pregunté metiendo un trozo de carne a mi boca mientra mi padre seguía disfrutando del pastel.

-No ha querido salir de su habitación, esa niña terminará por morir antes de los juegos como siga sin comer –Erica se dejó caer en una de las sillas mirando su reflejo en un espejo –De por sí son flacos.

-Basta, Erica –Parrish me guiñó un ojo –El distrito tres pronto tendrá otro vencedor.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –La comida empezaba a saberme a cartón. –No lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Qué hacer para sobrevivir la primera noche si es que sobrevivo al encuentro de la cornucopia?

-La respuesta es simple –Me dijo mi padre –Tendrás que buscar aliados y hacerte notar en el desfile de los tributos.

 

El capitolio era todo lo que nos habían contado en la escuela, enorme, brillante, revoltoso. Lo comprobé cuando llegamos a la estación del tren, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese lugar que fueron a recibirnos estaban usando sus ropas más llamativas o tal vez eran las más sencillas, no había forma de saberlo cuando todos usaban las mismas pestañas postizas y el mismo cabello de color. En ese momento agradecí haber nacido en mi distrito.

-Saluda –Me ordenó Parrish de pie a mi lado –Y sonríe.

Hice lo que me dijo fingiendo que me alegraba estar ahí, aunque hubiera preferido que Heather estuviera a mi lado, estar juntos sería bueno en el principio, por lo menos moriríamos sabiendo que teníamos un amigo con el cual refugiarnos dentro de la arena.

No importaba si mi familia eran dos tributos ganadores, eso no me aseguraba patrocinadores   y aunque los tuviera ellos no me aseguraban la vida.

 

Dejé que me ducharan de nuevo, que cortaran mi cabello, que lo tiñeran de negro azabache, incluso que me depilaran las piernas como si fuera una chica. Traté de no quejarme por más que la piel me escociera hasta que colocaron esa colonia rosa por todo mi cuerpo hidratándolo y haciéndolo brillar.

-Un voluntario que es rechazado por otro voluntario –Una chica rubia se sentó frente a mí. No iba vestida como el resto, tenía un estilo más sobrio pero elegante. –No sé si fue valiente o… estúpido.

-Creo que fue más algo egoísta –Dije sentándome en la cama de luces –O bien algo que no pensé.

.-Me agradas, Stiles y le agradas a los demás –La chica me sonrió –Llámame Lydia, seré tu estilista.

-¿Qué sucedió con la anterior? –Pregunté recordando la mujer que había estado en casa para el viaje de los vencedores el año en que Parrish ganó.

-Las cosas cambian, querido –Lydia se acercó a mí con ojo crítico. –Tienes buen cuerpo, puedo hacer algo contigo.

-¿Vestirme como un cable eléctrico? –Pregunté con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz –Soy del distrito tres, nunca hay mucho que hacer.

-Ignoraré eso.

 

Dos hermosos caballos blancos nos recibieron comiendo manzanas de las manos de un avox.

-Te ves bien –Me dijo Parrish acomodando la única tira de tela que pasaba por en medio de mi pecho –Solo no te pongas nervioso.

-Es como si me tiraras de un acantilado sin saber nadar –Me quejé moviéndome sobre mis pies descalzos. –Me siento tan desnudo.

-Estás desnudo –Dijo mi hermano –Recuerda sonreír, no de esa forma maquiavélica, algo más real.

-Real… vale –Heather se acercó a nosotros usando un vestido blanco hecho con puras líneas que simulaban cables, brillaba con su peinado recogido sobre su cabeza. –Te ves…

-Cállate –Me cortó –No quiero hablar contigo ni ahora ni después.

-¿Te hice algo? –Esperé por una respuesta que no llegó y que tampoco iba a obtener en un futuro cercano.

Lydia llegó a mi lado para acomodar el brazalete plateado a la altura de mi bícep izquierdo. Como única vestimenta traía algo parecido una malla de metal cubriendo mis partes nobles, cadenas delgadas de color azul y plata enrolladas alrededor de mis pantorillas, el brazalete de mi brazo izquierdo y una especie de collar  también de cadenas delgadas. Tenía maquillaje plateado saliendo de la esquina de mis ojos y una especie de corona plateada enrollada en mi negro cabello. Hasta esa mañana había sido castaño, ahora gracias al negro parecía más un espectro que un ser humano común y corriente.

Me hubiera gustado por lo menos llevar una capa como el chico del distrito siete, así por lo menos no me sentiría tan desnudo.

-Tienes lindos lunares, Stiles, no los cubriré –Me dijo Lydia sonriente –Ahora sonrían y siéntanse orgullosos de ser tributos, la actitud cuenta mucho.

Subimos al carro evitando tocarnos a pesar del estrecho espacio.

-Prepárense, porque brillaran –Nos dijo el estilista de Heather antes de que los caballos empezaran a tirar del carro llevándonos al tercer puesto en la línea de presentación.

Me sentí como perro amaestrado cuando el público gritó con fuerza mi nombre, ni siquiera sabía que me conocían, no esperaba que lo hicieran porque hasta ahora todos me llamaban simplemente Stiles, nada de Stilinski, idea de Lydia probablemente. A mi lado Heather tenía una sonrisa tímida que pegaba con su vestido brillante, no blanco, su vestido brillaba como si estuviera siendo iluminada por cientos de lucecitas blancas. Bajé mi mirada y me di cuenta de que la malla que caía por mi cadera mostraba líneas de electricidad, como pequeños relámpagos que seguían la fina tela que pasaba por mi torso desnudo.

Levanté la mirada sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso de ser tributo aunque me moría de nervios y miedo, sonreí para mí mismo, para que Scott creyera que estaba bien, para que Isaac no sucumbiera a la culpa y para que Camden supiera que lo iba a dar todo por él.

Saludé al público que gritaba mi nombre moviendo los dedos de mi mano izquierda, ni siquiera era un saludo en  sí, era lo que hacía cuando me despedía de mis amigos por las tardes, era un ‘’los veré luego’’.

No quería que las personas vieran a un niño asustado, quería que vieran a un adolescente orgulloso de representar a su distrito, que me amaran y me patrocinaran. Había cambiado de opinión, los patrocinadores no me aseguraban salir con vida pero sí que ayudarían, lo único que necesitaba era llamar su atención.

Cuando llegamos frente al palco del presidente la electricidad ya había dejado de pasar por mi cuerpo, la falsa electricidad que había usado Lydia para hacernos ‘Brillar’. Elder Snow se puso de pie para recibirnos como si fuera un honor estar frente a él, como si no pudiera pasarnos algo mejor en la vida.

-Bienvenidos, tributos de los trigésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre –Dijo con voz solemne y profunda- Aplaudimos su valentía y su sacrificio. Y les deseamos: Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre se su parte.

Los caballos jalaron del carro con suavidad llevándonos por otro camino completamente diferente por el que habíamos llegado. Traté de hablar con Heather de nuevo pero ella ni siquiera me prestó atención, fue como si estuviera sola o simplemente yo resultara desagradable, no tenía el cuerpo espectacular pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

-Esa… es la reacción que quería –Lydia nos aplaudió mientras se acercaba haciendo sonar sus tacones con fuerza.

-Cambia esa expresión, Heather, buscamos patrocinadores no la renta de una carroza funeraria –Erica le presionó las mejillas.

-No me apetece sonreír –Dijo ella retirándose el collar de cadenas de su cuello.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, Heather, no lo sé –Dijo Erica revolviendo su cabello mitad rubio mitad verde –Tu sigue así, Stiles.

Arqueé mis cejas dándome cuenta de que no había hablado mucho y tampoco sabía que contestarle. Agradecer no era algo que me apeteciera, era un cerdo para el matadero, hacer berrinche tampoco porque hay diecisiete años en mi cuerpo no siete, tampoco quise sonreír porque igual que a Heather no me apetecía.

-Vamos a nuestro piso –Me dijo mi padre usando una chaqueta para cubrir mi semi-desnudes.

-Gracias –Murmuré recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Podría vivir por siempre abrazado a él, a mi padre,  y jamás sentirme desprotegido.

Nuestro piso era el número tres, como nuestro distrito. Estaba decorado de una forma muy ostentosa, con sillones de terciopelo rojo, arañas color oro, escalones brillantes, arreglos de piedra sacada de las minas de carbón del distrito 12, incluso había flores frescas dentro de floreros de vidrio. Mi padre me guio a la que sería mi habitación en el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Era enorme, con una cama donde fácilmente cabríamos Scott, Isaac y yo juntos sin que ninguno cayera por el borde, una pared era la vista perfecta del capitolio, del otro lado estaba la ducha con más botones de los que podía presionar en un día y un closeth con ropa de mi talla, toda ostentosa y de colores claros. Tomé la más cómoda y me di una ducha rápida para sacarme el maquillaje y el sudor de mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí me sentí tan adormilado que por poco y me olvido de la cena, de no ser por Lydia apurándome a salir tal vez simplemente habría caído rendido en la mullida cama.

-¿Qué tal he estado? –Pregunté sentándome en medio de Parrish y Erica.

-Seguramente nos aman –Respondió Erica –No hay forma de que nadie ame esos lunares y esas mejillas de Heather.

-Estuve pensando en la ropa que usaran cuando sea la presentación, no quiero que vayan a juego pero tampoco muy diferentes –Lydia llevó un trozo de pastel de carne a su boca con delicadeza.

-Mañana empezara el entrenamiento –Dijo Parrish –Tienen que hacerse notar pero no lo suficiente para ser enemigos de los profesionales, no muestren todo su potencial.

Heather asentía a cada recomendación olvidando su plato de comida.

-Si pueden hacer aliados está bien, pero concéntrense en aprender, tienen que buscar en lo que son buenos –Parrish me sonrió –Escuché que eres buena escalando, Heather.

-Nada excepcional, solía hacerlo para llegar al techo de mi casa –Respondió la chica bajando la mirada –Ya no tengo hambre, me iré a dormir.

-Descansa, querida –Lydia suspiró haciendo su plato a un lado.

-Cuando acabes de cenar ve a dormir –Me ordenó mi padre sin darme ningún otro consejo –Mañana hablaremos.

Disfrute de mi cena lo más que pude, en momentos pensaba en mis amigos, en las ventanas apagadas de mi casa o lo triste que estaría Scott, ni siquiera le dije que era mi mejor amigo y que lo quería como mi hermano. Había tantas cosas que no había hecho pero que tampoco quería ponerme a pensar así que me concentré en lo bueno que estaba todo, incluso ignoré a los tres avox que nos servían. No faltaba mucho para que muriera tenía derecho a ser servido los últimos días de mi vida.

-Nos vemos mañana –Me despedí de todos yendo directo a mi habitación. Pensé en buscar a Heather pero decidí que era mejor no hostigarla.

Me lavé los dientes y use una de esas bebidas azules que se escupían luego de que empezaban a escocerte la boca. Me metí a la cama y no supe nada de mí hasta que la alarma sonó estruendosamente.

Parecía haber pasado todo un siglo desde que fui elegido tributo, una vida entera.

-Tu uniforme –Lydia irrumpió en mi habitación mientras yo me secaba el cuerpo con una toalla, estaba completamente desnudo pero a ella parecía no importarle en lo absoluto –La vestimenta cuenta mucho para los jueces también.

-Buenos días a ti también –Respondí sacudiendo mi cabello- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Vístete, desayuna y buena suerte –Me dijo antes de retirarse con la cola de su vestido amarillo detrás de ella.

Hasta ahora era la única que no me había dado instrucciones como si fuera un robot e incluso parecía que le agradaba aunque ella no quisiera. Era inteligente no encariñarse con el primer tributo al que vestía, uno que estaba a punto de morir.

Me coloqué la ropa interior antes del traje, era un pantalón color azul oscuro demasiado pegado por todos lados, una camisa sin mangas del mismo color y tenis negros de suela gruesa. Me acomodé el cabello y salí a desayunar.

Ni mi padre ni Parrish estaban en el comedor, solamente Erica y Lydia estaban sentadas haciéndole compañía a Heather. Ella estaba vestida de un modo parecido pero con un azul mucho más claro.

-Buenos días –Saludé sentándome en una de las sillas vacías.

-Buenos días, lindura –Me saludó Erica -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Como bebé –Respondí untando mantequilla en un pan tostado.

-Apúrate a desayunar o llegarás tarde –Me dijo Lydia –Y no comas con la boca abierta frente al resto de los tributos.

-Siempre come de esa forma asquerosa –Murmuró Heather lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucháramos.

-Se ve que no te agrada pero él puede ser tu pase para no morir en la cornucopia, niña –Erica apretó sus labios.

-No lo necesito y no me hagan creer que me apoyan porque es obvio que todos van tras él –Acusó la chica –Dan asco.

-Tratamos de ayudarlos por igual –Saltó Erica –Que tú no cooperes no es nuestra culpa, ahora termina de desayunar y saldrás con Stiles hasta la sala de entrenamiento te guste o no porque a nadie le gustan las personas arrogantes.

Me mordí la lengua evitando defenderla, ninguno se estaba decantando por mí, ni siquiera mi padre y mi hermano, ellos no estaba ahí, esa debía ser una clara señal de que los dos les importábamos lo mismo.

Media hora después nos metimos juntos al elevador que nos llevaría directo a la sala de entrenamiento. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a los tributos que ya estaban ahí, todos vestidos a juego con la pareja de su distrito con su número en su espalda. Nosotros éramos los únicos diferentes.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta, estaba solo y tenía miedo de morir en soledad.


	3. Entrenamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer me preguntaron por tumblr si no iba a dejar de actualizar por la falta de respuesta de los lectores y mi respuesta es completamente ¡NO! Si los demás no la aprecian pues tal vez deberían ampliar sus expectativas. 
> 
> Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Caminé de forma segura hasta el círculo con los demás tributos, tratando de lucir confiado a pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir los indicios de un ataque de pánico recorrerme el cuerpo. Por dentro estaba siendo un hervidero de nervios aunque por fuera lucía como una persona  confiada en sí misma.

Los tributos del distrito 1 y 2 me miraron siguiendo cada paso que di hasta llegar al otro lado, frente a ellos. Levanté la mirada  y clavé mis ojos en ellos, que no supieran que les tenía miedo o sería el primero al que querrían matar. No podía mostrarme débil cuando ya había sido fuerte en la cosecha, cualquier cambio de actitud lo interpretarían como miedo o peor, como un reto, así que opté por plantarme en mi lugar como lo haría el Stiles de siete años en clase de música: despreocupado y energético.

Si Scott estuviera ahí seguramente aplaudiría cuando le contara que había sido fuerte pero no iba a poder contarle a Scott que había engañado a los profesionales en el primer día.

-En una semana todos ustedes, menos uno, estarán muertos –Empezó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Se le veían los años que llevaba entrenando tributos en las manos, su piel blanca empezaba a reflejar líneas de expresión, sobre todo un ceño fruncido de preocupación o de desaprobación, lo que fuera no quería saberlo –Todo depende de su habilidad para sobrevivir allá dentro –Continuó repasándonos con la mirada –Y de lo que aprendan en estos cuatro días, para empezar deben saber que está prohibido pelear con otro tributo, dejen eso para la arena, segundo, hay cuatro ejercicios obligatorios después vendrá la preparación individual. –Sonrió como lo haría un depredador –Les aconsejo que no dejen de lado las tácticas de supervivencia, un buen fuego o una daga puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte hasta que alguien más listo aparezca –Nos guiñó el ojo como si eso fuera una broma –Estar a la intemperie o escondido puede ser más útil que escoger una espada, obviamente habrá alguien que sea tan idiota que muera por causas naturales –Empezó a caminar haciendo ademanes con sus brazos –Intoxicación, frío, deshidratación, no se confíen, el clima puede ser tan letal como un cuchillo.

Paró de caminar cuando estuvo frente a mí, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

De niño mi madre siempre me dijo que no se mira a los ojos a un perro, lo mejor era mostrar sumisión así que lo que hice fue ladear el cuello y esperar a que se alejara con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que empezaba a odiar.

La fila para pasar de un lado a otro por un pasamanos era demasiado larga cuando Peter se fue, la de escalar también, igual que la de los cuchillos, la de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo también así que opté por empezar mi entrenamiento solo. 

Di un rápido vistazo al gimnasio ignorando a los jueces en la parte de arriba observándonos como si fuéramos ponys entrenados.

Tomé un arco, tres flechas y me paré a la distancia marcada apuntando directamente al muñeco de plástico con círculos rojos en las zonas letales. Nunca en mi vida había usado un arco pero me las ingenie para aprender a tomarlo y colocar la flecha. La primera se pasó del muñeco, a la segunda ya le había agarrado el truco pero ni siquiera se acercó al centro del cuerpo, la tercera quedó en el círculo blanco. Después de otras cinco flechas estaba seguro de que apestaba en eso pero las filas seguían sin bajar y yo no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente.

-No tienes manos de arquero –Mi sexta flecha dio en una pierna en lugar de la cabeza -¿Lo ves?

-¿Y vienes a enseñarme? –Pregunté girando mi rostro para encontrarme con el instructor que se había dignado a acercarse para burlarse de mi miserable intento de dar en el blanco.

Heterocromía, fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi.  Había leído de esa anomalía en uno de los libros de la escuela pero nunca antes había visto a una persona que la  padeciera, ni siquiera a un gato y había revisado los ojos de todos los que había en el distrito. No era el caso completo, era algo demasiado vago si no se observaba bien pero ahí estaba, sus iris empezaban de un color miel y terminaban en un azul casi gris. Heterocromía parcial, dije en mi mente haciendo una anotación que no me serviría de nada.

-Dame tu mano –Dijo sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, no exagerada pero tampoco intimidante como la de Peter, el líder de los instructores. Extendí mi mano derecha mostrando la palma ligeramente roja por estar jalando tantas veces la cuerda del arco –Tienes dedos largos, creo que los tuyo puede ser el hacha o las dagas… ¿Qué me dices de escalar?

-Como una ardilla –Respondí poniendo en mi boca lo que había dicho Camden cuando tenía diez años y escalé por árbol de la valla hasta saltar al otro lado –Pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Bien, ardilla, deja el arco y vamos a entrenar de verdad –Acaté sus órdenes dejando el arco en su lugar sin importarme que las flechas siguieran enterradas en el muñeco. Por lo menos herir a alguien sí que podía. –Empieza –Nos detuvimos frente al pasamanos completamente vacío –Luego vamos por las dagas.

-¿No debería calentar primero? –Pregunté tratando de hacer tiempo entre los círculos de metal y yo.

-Empieza –Repitió frunciéndome el ceño y mostrándome sus colmillos más grandes que sus incisivos laterales.

Estiré los dedos y los cerré de nuevo, sacando aire por la boca, conté hasta tres y empecé mi camino por las agarraderas. Una a la vez, como cuando comía fresas traídas de otro distrito, una fresa a la vez hasta que acabaras todas y así no terminaba hecho un desastre ni debía cambiarme mi camisa favorita por otra que picara.

A la mitad sentí que el aire me faltaba pero seguí pasando mis manos recordándome que no debía ser débil, por Camden, por Isaac que quiso entregarse como voluntario, por mi padre, por mi hermano, por mi mamá. Respiré hondo y continúe hasta el otro lado.

-Bien… ahora de vuelta –Abrí mi boca fulminando con la mirada a mi instructor. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero comenzaba a maldecirlo en mi cabeza. –De vuelta –Separó las sílabas como si yo no lo hubiera entendido a la primera.

-Déjame descansar –Pedí estirando los músculos de mi espalda.

-En la arena nadie te va a dejar descansar, irán a por ti puedas o no puedas seguir así que de vuelta, Stilinski.

Sabía mi apellido, el instructor sabía mi apellido pero yo de él no sabía nada más que su heterocromía y tal vez eso él no lo sabía.

Apreté los labios y me lancé a las agarraderas sin parar ni preocuparme por respirar, mi cuerpo lo hacía inconscientemente a una velocidad normal. Sus palabras me habían alentado a seguir aunque no lo quisiera, tenía las manos adoloridas por mi enfrentamiento con el arco pero nadie me perdonaría una herida dentro y quería ganar. En la última agarradera se me resbaló la mano y estuve a punto de caer pero me las apañé para brincar hasta el otro lado.

Caí sobre mis rodillas pero llegué y eso era un logro.

-Bien –El instructor asintió con un ligero atisbo de sonrisa en su boca -¿Seguimos o quieres descansar?

-Seguimos –Dije con una determinación que no reconocí hasta ese momento.

-Nunca has hecho trabajo rudo ¿Verdad? –No supe si fue una afirmación con forma de pregunta o era una pregunta retórica.

-Si limpiar cables es rudo entonces sí –Parpadee un par de veces.

-Entonces mejorarás mucho –Me dijo entregándome algo parecido a un palo pero perfectamente lijado y barnizado.

-Dijiste que íbamos a las…

-Los profesionales esperan que hagas algo más –Él tomó uno de esos palos y me sonrió de nuevo –No hay que mostrarles todo tu potencial.

-No sé ni siquiera si tengo pot… -De nuevo me quedé a mitad de mi oración.

El instructor me lanzó un ataque que tuve que parar a centímetros de mi rostro usando mi propio palo. Era delgado de donde se agarraba y aumentaba de tamaño conforme subía hasta terminar en una punta redondeada y suave. Apreté mis dos manos en torno a la parte delgada y regresé el golpe cuidando de no mostrar toda la fuerza que tenía pero haciendo uso de mi rapidez. El instructor paró mi golpe y atacó de vuelta.

En cuestión de segundos nos habíamos sumido en algo parecido a una lucha sin meter nuestros cuerpos más que para escapar del otro o dar más fuerza a algún punto. Descubrí que mi fuerza más que en mis brazos estaba en mis piernas, seguí atacando sin descanso hasta que finalmente desarmé al instructor aunque estaba seguro de que se había dejado ganar.

-Me gusta el tres –Escuché que dijo una chica de los profesionales. No supe cual porque no quise voltear a verlos.

-Es hora de las dagas, ardilla –Solté el palo y seguí a mi instructor como buen alumno aunque empezaba a cansarme y a sentir los brazos adoloridos.

-Tengo nombre –Me quejé sobando distraídamente mis muñecas.

-¿Ardilla?

-Jajá –Heather pasó a un lado de mí cuando caminábamos a las dagas siguiendo  a una mujer de piel oscura y bonito cabello brillante color verde. Era la única instructora con esa pinta extravagante del capitolio. –Muy gracioso.

-Tu tampoco lo eres –Me dijo señalando una línea roja justo frente a él.

-Yo no lo intento –Me quejé parándome donde me decía. Estiré mi mano y recibí tres dagas de diverso tamaño –Me sale natural. –Mi instructor presionó un botón y todos los muñecos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

Ese era mi momento de demostrar que era bueno en algo o de darme cuenta que  moriría con mis propios pies y una rama mal puesta.

-Concéntrate –Asentí mirando cada punto rojo, buscando un patrón de movimiento –ardilla –Terminó por decir mi instructor en el momento en que yo lanzaba la primera daga. –Otra vez –Me ordenó tomando más cuchillos que próximamente estarían en mis manos.

Apreté los dedos en torno al mango y luego los relaje, no ganaría nada atacando a todo con coraje, lo mejor era hacerlo despacio, como cuando atrapas a un ave. Dar pasos lentos y cuando pareciera que no había nada alrededor lanzar el ataque. Mi muñeca crujió un poco cuando solté la segunda daga y segundos después la tercera. Dieron muy cerca del centro, ambas. Estiré mi mano y el instructor dejó tres cuchillos más alargados en mi palma.

Sentí el frío del metal deslizarse por entre mis manos, como se adhería a mis dedos y desaparecía en el momento exacto para asesinar al pobre muñeco de plástico. Mi brazo se alargó con el quinto cuchillo dentado y filoso, si lo agarraba de mala forma podía terminar cortándome yo solo pero no pedí instrucciones, solo lo lancé y lo clavé en el estómago del tributo del distrito uno de los trigésimo terceros juegos, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Anuar, él fue el que mató a la compañera de Camden. Lancé el tercer cuchillo sin pararme a pensar hacia donde lo tiraba exactamente, solamente veía los rostros de esos tributos que ya estuvieron en el cielo con el sonido del cañón, los que le dieron caza a Camden. La última vez que sentí el mango deslizarse por mi mano fue un peso que agradecí perder, no había sido una daga o un cuchillo, fue un hacha que decapitó al muñeco de plástico.

-Suficiente, Stiles –Sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mis hombros, apretando para volver a armarme –Suficiente.

Todos los tributos estaban mirándome, desde Heather hasta los del distrito doce, no había ninguno que estuviera más concentrado en otra cosa, veintitrés pares de ojos estaban clavados en mí con el filo de las mismas dagas que acababa de lanzar.

-Sabes mi nombre –Dije pasado medio minuto para no quedarme callado y mostrar que estaba tan confundido como los profesionales. –Estoy en desventaja porque no sé el tuyo.

-Todos saben tu nombre el mío no lo sabe nadie, así que estamos iguales –El instructor volvió a sonreír aunque no me estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los muñecos muertos hablando teóricamente.

Un timbre sonó por todo el gimnasio anunciando la hora de comer. Las manos de mi instructor me soltaron despacio, como si creyera que hacerlo rápido fuera a hacerme caer en mil pedazos, agradecí mentalmente ese gesto porque hasta yo mismo estaba seguro de que podría quebrarme si hacía movimientos bruscos.

Me alejé de él sin despedirme ni decir nada, pasé por en medio de los otros tributos y lideré el camino hasta el comedor sin detenerme por ninguna razón. Había llegado solo, pues demostraría que podía apañármelas con nada más que mi alma como compañera.


	4. Aliados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no saben MaileDC y yo estamos escribiendo 'El fin justifica los medios' un fanfic basado en los libros de Veronica Roth, igual que este no es una adaptación. Por si alguno está interesado en leerla o algo...   
> Disfruten.

Mi bandeja estaba llena con comida como pescado, ensalada de pollo, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y una buena porción de algo parecido al arroz que hacía Marie Lahey pero mucho más dulce y con pedacitos de algo café.

-Es canela –Me dijo uno de los profesionales sentándose frente a mí –Buen espectáculo el de afuera.

-Lo he hecho para ti –Dije mordiendo un trozo de salmón ahumado –Me alegra que te gustara.

-Soy Matt –Me dijo el chico –Ellos son Jackson, Jennifer y Malia.

-Mucho gusto –Saludé sin preocuparme si aún estaba masticando o si ellos querían hablarme para buenos fines.

-Ahora nos sentamos con el tres –Dijo Jackson. Era rubio, con aire vanidoso y ególatra.

-Hay más mesas disponibles –Respondí partiendo otro trozo de salmón –Suponiendo que te gusta sentarte con el once y el siete –Sabía que me estaba metiendo demasiado con los otros tributos pero no me importó. Yo también podía ser arrogante y orgulloso si quería.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso de los cuchillos? –Me preguntó Malia sentándose muy cerca de mí. Eso era hostigar a una persona y tal vez hasta acoso.

-Me divertía lanzando piedras afiladas a la pared de mi casa donde colgaba cuerpos de lagartijas muertas –Mentí dejando claro que no me apetecía hablar con ellos, ni con nadie.

A esa hora Scott y Isaac estarían recogiendo trozos de cables que dejaron tirados para meterlos en las cajas que se llevaban a reparaciones donde les darían un buen uso. Tomarían un vaso de agua e irían a casa de Isaac donde Melissa los estaría esperando cocinando junto con Marie, tal vez era pollo frito o un tazón de sopa. En casa no teníamos salmón pero lo había visto en los libros, tampoco había pollo o lechuga tan fresca, ni siquiera el jugo estaba tan dulce como este.

En casa éramos los que mejor vivíamos y a diferencia del capitolio estábamos en la miseria.

-¿No le hablas a la chica de tu distrito? –Jennifer me miró con un vaso de jugo de arándano en sus manos.

-Ella no me habla a mí –Dije despacio.

-Supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta de que solo hay un ganador –Jackson sonrió – Y que tú eres favorito del capitolio.

-No soy favorito de nadie.

Dejé que hablaran entre ellos disfrutando de la mitad de mi comida mientras pensaba en Heather. Si yo estuviera en su lugar también me sentiría excluido a pesar de que era obvio que los dos íbamos a la muerte. A la hora de estar dentro el hijo  del campeón sería quien obtendría los mejores obsequios de los patrocinadores. Heather tenía sus razones para odiarme y yo la dejaría que lo hiciera durante esos cuatro días, adentró no tendría que lidiar con su alma.

Volvimos al gimnasio luego de que el timbre sonara. Fue como volver a la época de escuela, incluso cuando estuve separado de Scott y Isaac seguía esperando por ellos en la puerta de su salón para ir a jugar juntos.

-Hay que seguir –Fue lo que me dijo mi instructor apenas crucé la puerta con los profesionales a mi lado.

La palabra ‘’Aliados’’ se leía en todas partes pero no quería aceptarlo, no hasta que no tuviera otra opción.

-Espero que sea algo fácil que he comido mucho –Mentí deseando no hacer más trabajo físico o realmente me notarían como un contrincante a matar.

-¿Sabes hacer anzuelos? –Los iris de colores me miraron con cierto dejo de molestia, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

-Puedo aprender solo –Solté molestándome también. Yo no había pedido que me entrenara, yo estaba solo e iba a morir solo así que podía entrenar solo también.

-Quiero verte intentándolo –Empecé a caminar hacia la parte de las cuerdas y árboles, de donde se suponía que tenía que sacar lo necesario para hacer una trampa. –Ardilla.

Cerré los ojos intentando molestarme, solamente Camden podía decirme así, pero él lo hacía con tanta familiaridad que lejos de molestarme me dieron ganas de llorar. Extrañaba mi casa, mis amigos, mi hermano, mi valla electrificada, mi comida y mi árbol.

Me detuve a mitad del camino respirando despacio y profundo para parar mi ataque de pánico. Era la cuarta vez que lo veía tan cerca en apenas dos días. Me repetí mentalmente que no podía ser débil, que nadie podía verme llorando por mi hogar, en la noche lloraría todo lo que quisiera pero en ese momento debía ser fuerte, debía ser un Stilinski y levantar la cabeza como si todo el mundo fuera una burla para mí.

Me pregunté cómo habría actuado Camden en su tiempo de entrenamiento y no me quise responder. Seguramente igual que cuando estuvo en los juegos.

-¿Cuándo murió? –La voz de mi instructor fue profunda -¿Era una chica? –Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando del tributo en el que siempre pensaba, creí haber sido sutil pero una de dos o él era muy observador o yo muy obvio.

-Camden Lahey –Dije despacio, acariciando su nombre, recordando las veces en que me llevó en su espalda por alguna torcedura en mis tobillos, jamás dejó que fuera Parrish, decía que era muy pesado para que él me llevara. –Fue hace cuatro años.

-Era… ¿Importante? –Me arrodillé en la maleza falsa tomando una rama flexible entre mis dedos.

-Era como mi segundo hermano mayor –Sonreí de tristeza mirando lo que había tomado sin saber que hacer –Fue voluntario por mi hermano y al año siguiente Parrish tuvo que venir también –No me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo hasta que sentí su mano en mi cabeza –Lo siento.

-Está bien –Reía para no llorar porque una vez empezando no pararía hasta estar seco. –Ganarás por él.

-¿Cómo? –Le exigí mirando mis manos temblorosas. Nadie nos estaba viendo, de ser de otra forma tal vez ya estarían ahí.

-Como que me llamo Derek Hale a que volverás a casa –Volví a reír pero de forma más aliviada, como si escucharlo decir eso fuera todo lo que necesitara para creer en mí mismo –Además de que no hay forma de que alguien en el capitolio no haya amado esa nariz de ardilla que tienes.

-Te odio… -Lo miré por unos segundos buscando algún mote –Lobo amargado.

El resto de la tarde aprendí  a hacer anzuelos con la ficha de las latas de comida no perecedera y un trozo de corteza como carnada. No podía asegurar que fuera a funcionar o incluso a ser útil pero cuando volví a mi piso sentí que estaba preparado para ir y vencerlos a todos.

Esta vez Parrish si estaba ahí y mi padre también. Los dos estaban vestidos de una forma muy galante, como se presentaban cada vez que había una cosecha. Mientras Heather y yo entrenábamos ellos se dedicaron a buscar posibles patrocinadores, ninguno quería estar de nuestro lado a pesar de que habíamos sido los más llamativos en el desfile de distritos. Lydia se sintió ofendida y Erica nos dio una exhortación sobre como debíamos llamar la atención cuando se nos calificara. 

Heather siguió sin hablarme durante la cena.  

El segundo día empezó lento, con un largo desayuno mientras el reloj seguía intacto, casi en el mismo punto donde lo había visto al despertarme y vestirme con la ropa limpia que un avox me había proporcionado. No sabía si era el mismo o uno diferente. Para mi todos ellos lucían exactamente igual con sus caras blancas, sus labios rojos y las pestañas postizas agrandándoles los ojos. Debía ser amable con ellos pero no tenía ganas de ser amable con nadie, solamente quería volver a casa y meterme en la cama de Scott hasta que los juegos terminaran.

Como el día anterior me metí en el elevador con Heather y entramos a la sala de entrenamiento. De nuevo estaba ordenada, limpia, con todos los obstáculos de nuestro entrenamiento tan bien acomodado que daban nauseas. Malia me sonrió al verme entrar, probablemente intentaba ganarse mi confianza pero yo sabía que en ellos no se confiaba.  Había visto los juegos suficientes para saber lo traicioneros y despiadados que podían llegar a ser. Un claro ejemplo era la chica que ganó el año anterior.

Era alta, delgada, muy guapa y hasta agradable pero cuando quedaban solamente cinco tributos los mató a todos usando una clase de dagas con un orificio en el  mango. Parrish me dijo que eran dagas chinas y se necesitaba mucho entrenamiento para poder usarlas sin hacerte heridas. Yo no tenía tiempo para dagas chinas así que debía conformarme con las dagas típicas y los diversos cuchillos, además del hacha.

Yo no había vivido toda mi vida practicando para aprender a usar las dagas y el hacha. Yo solamente llevaba un día de entrenamiento y tuve la suerte de haber sido notado por mi entrenador.

El grandioso Derek Hale, al que algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo de forma descarada mientras entrenaba, sobre todo Jennifer. A ella solamente quería arrancarle su carita de mosca muerta y dejarla muerta en la arena, no por celos, porque siempre odie a las personas hipócritas y ella era tan letal como Allison, la ganadora del año anterior.

 Sabía que ningún instructor se concentraba en un solo tributo pero Derek se las había apañado para ser él quien me enseñara dándome como única excusa que de otra forma todo lo que había aprendido se me olvidaría.

Quise decirle que tenía buena memoria pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca ya me tenía escalando por la cuerda a dos metros y medio sobre el suelo. Habíamos dejado de hablar tanto para concentrarnos en lo que era mi entrenamiento de verdad, en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, en lanzar dagas e intentar de nuevo con el arco aunque ya sabíamos que era un asco pero debía tener opciones.

Me hizo intentar lanzar una bola de metal que terminó con mi brazo derecho siendo sobado por sus manos y una crema anestésica que seguramente era muy cara pero me dejó como nuevo en cinco minutos o tan nuevo como podía estar luego de hacer entrenamiento forzado al que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Matt y Malia me esperaron en la salida al comedor cuando sonó el timbre del receso. Había dejado una lanza en espera y tenía un muñeco con perforaciones por todos lados pero ninguna en el centro o en cualquier punto vital. Sabía que Derek no me dejaría hasta que mostrar algún avance pero confiaba en poder convencerlo luego de la comida.

Caminé al lado del tributo del dos con la chica siguiéndonos de cerca hasta llegar al comedor. Una larga mesa con todo tipo de comidas nos esperaban de nuevo, había desde cerdo asado hasta espinacas, era el paraíso de la comida pero nunca podría llegar a probar todo sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

Opté por algo de crema de brócoli, un poco de pato horneado, jugo de frutas, la mitad de una naranja y una cantidad extrema de papas en tiras con un sabor delicioso. Ocupé mi lugar frente a Matt y empecé a comer sin preocuparme de los otros tributos.

-¿Has visto al doce? Parece que se ha tragado un gorila –Dijo Malia metiéndose un trozo de tomate a la boca.

-Es asquerosamente enorme –Continuó Jackson con una media sonrisa.

-Mira como comen los del once –Malia hizo una mueca de asco mientras masticaba su ensalada –Y el del seis es tan gordo…

-En mi distrito y en los de la periferia–Empecé interrumpiendo el camino de mi trozo de pato hasta mi boca –Que alguien sea robusto es señal de que ha comido bien, señal de salud.

-Al parecer tú no has comido bien nunca –Me atacó Jennifer moviendo su trenza apretada hacia su espalda. –Lo digo por tus modales al comer.

Solté el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria para lograr mi cometido. Me tragué la sonrisa y tomé el pato con mis propias manos, lo mordí sin ocuparme de usar los cubiertos, dejando que la grasa resbalara por mis dedos y para terminar mi acto me limpie del mantel bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los tributos.

La reacción empezó siendo un pequeño ‘’uhh’’ al que le siguió una sonora carcajada por parte de la chica del doce, Heather, los dos del diez, el niño del ocho y los tributos del cuatro. Moví la silla con mis pies para hacerme espacio y salir de la mesa. Ya había sido suficiente de profesionales por ese día.

Un avox me abrió la puerta de la salida del comedor, en lugar de tomar todo el camino directo me desvíe a la izquierda. De ese lado estaban los sanitarios de hombres y yo necesitaba con urgencia lavarme las manos porque aunque lo hubiera hecho a consciencia sabía que era asqueroso comer con las manos y limpiarte del mantel, pero lo había hecho solamente para joderle la vida a esa chica estirada.

Todos los distritos tenían personas que sufrían de hambre, los más pobres, los huérfanos, ellos también eran elegidos como tributos y obviamente al ver tanta comida su primera reacción era comer con ganas,  sin detenerse a pensar en cubiertos, en modales, en limpiarse las manos. Jennifer no era diferente a ninguno de ellos ni yo tampoco, por eso me aventuré a semejante hazaña.

Usé demasiado jabón lavándome las manos, intentando sacar toda la grasa y restos de salsa dulce que se había adherido cuando tomé el pato con mis manos. Reí para mí mismo usando tres servilletas para secarme el agua. En cierta forma había sido divertido, pero ahora había perdido media comida y la mitad de mis papas estaban aún en la bandeja completamente intactas. Todo por culpa de Jennifer y de Malia y de Jackson y de Matt. El ultimo por  ser tan amable de invitarme a comer con ellos por segunda vez, por hacerme su aliado.

Volví  a la sala de entrenamientos junto con los otros tributos. Cuando Jennifer pasó a mi lado fingí estarme chupando el dedo anular, como si todavía tuviera restos de comida en él.

-Bien hecho –Me susurró Matt al pasar a mi lado. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y saqué el dedo de mis labios con un ‘plop’. Matt me había felicitado. No supe si preocuparme o alegrarme.

-¿Por qué la chica del uno te mira como si hubiera hecho algo asqueroso? –La pregunta de Derek me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre el tributo del dos.

-Porque he hecho algo asqueroso –Respondí. El instructor me arqueó sus espesas cejas negras haciéndome la pregunta que todos me harían cuando lo dijera en la cena –He tomado el pato con mis manos, me lo he llevado a la boca y luego me limpie con el mantel.

-Si ha sido asqueroso –Una risa suave escapó de sus labios –Buen trabajo, tres pero eso no te salva de las lanzas.

Abrí la boca para quejarme, para argumentar lo tonto que era practicar en algo en lo que era pésimo. Derek me cubrió la boca con su mano enorme y me guio directo a donde estaba mi lanza mal puesta y mi muñeco destrozado.

No pude resistirme a seguir practicando durante dos horas en las que mi única mejora fue que al quinto muñeco le di en el ojo. Esperé un aplauso pero solo hubo un ceño fruncido a juego con un suspiro de resignación. Volvimos a mi hermosa hacha y luego a intentar hacer fuego, en lo que también era un asco, igual que en diferenciar corteza comestible y corteza no comestible.

Estos juegos eran un asco, todos los juegos lo eran pero estos estaban siendo tan horribles que pensé en decir que los cancelaran por mal clima. Obviamente mi argumento no iba a tener ningún valor así que decidí seguir entrenando hasta que noté a Jennifer mirando directamente a donde yo estaba. Pensé que seguía molesta por lo del comedor pero al dar un paso hacia atrás me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Derek y no a mí.

Movido por la curiosidad me recargué en el tronco detrás de mí y me puse a observar a Derek. Había que aceptar que era atractivo a pesar de siempre andar serio. Tenía la piel de un moreno claro muy bonito, barba de tres días, cabello negro, ojos de colores, cejas tupidas, labios delgados… nada interesante en realidad pero guapo, aunque no mi estilo.

-¿Me estás prestando atención?

-No –Respondí sinceramente. Estaba tan metido observando a mi instructor que la trampa había quedado en el olvido.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? –Me miró con su ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los hombros tensos.

-Estaba tratando de entender que es lo que te miraba Jennifer  -Giré mi rostro a buscar a la chica pero ya no estaba –hace como quince minutos.

-Hay quienes dicen que soy  guapo –El muy idiota se encogió de hombros como si eso fuera una explicación.

-En cuanto te oigan decir eso seguramente te mandan por un comino –Me cruce de brazos desviando mi mirada de su rostro para intentar descifrar como había hecho esa trampa. –A menos que ya tengas a alguien, entonces diré que a esa persona le gustan las personas arrogantes y no quiero conocerla.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tengo a alguien? –Me acusó el instructor poniéndose de pie.

-Has dicho que te dicen que eres guapo, si eres guapo entonces debes tener a alguien… a menos que los rumores sean ciertos y aquí en el capitolio usualmente tengan entre tres y cinco parejas, ¿Cinco personas que digan que eres guapo? ¿Qué haces luego de entrenarnos? ¿Te tiñes de rosa y muestras tus tatuajes de linces y espadas? No me respondas, solo me distraerás y sigo tratando de saber cómo mierda hiciste eso con un trozo de cuerda de quince centímetros.

-Lo haré de nuevo  -Asentí de forma distraída sin despegar mis ojos de la trampa para animales. Muy útil si sobreviviera los primeros treinta minutos.

Derek deshizo la trampa bajo mi atenta mirada y volvió a hacerla con movimientos lentos, hechos así a consciencia para que yo comprendiera cada uno de los pasos que debía hacer. Si volvía a casa lo intentaría con cable para atrapar a las ratas.

-La única persona que me interesa no me cree guapo… solo para que lo sepas –Mi mirada pasó de la trampa a mi instructor. Tenía el rostro serio pero no molesto.

-Ponte patillas de lobo y tal vez –Su mirada se suavizó lo suficiente para hacerme salir del apuro.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre el enamoramiento, ni corresponder sentimientos. Nunca tuve la necesidad de saber si le parecía atractivo a alguien pero por una extraña razón me entró la duda de si yo podría ser considerado atractivo por Derek de alguna forma.

 

 

Al tercer día ya ni siquiera hacía el intento por hablar con Heather, estaba claro que me odiaba y no quería saber nada de mí. En cierta forma me aliviaba pero también me hacía sentir egoísta.

-No te acostumbres a la comida, allá dentro puede escasear –Me dijo Derek la tarde del tercer día luego de que volví de comer –Y tampoco te fíes de ellos.

-¿De los profesionales? –Le sonreí a Matt fingiendo que lo acababa de notar observándome aunque era obvio que la mitad de su tiempo me analizaba. –No soy idiota.

-Tu cara no ayuda mucho –Le dejé caer un golpe en el estómago mostrando mi poco entusiasmo por escuchar sus insultos.

-Te has mordido la lengua.

Luego de ese intercambio de opiniones sobre la apariencia del otro nos movimos hasta las plantas. Nunca en mi vida había visto plantas tan raras más que en los libros, tuve que trabajar mucho en recordar la apariencia de todas o moriría en cuestión de segundos si comía los hongos incorrectos o las jaulas de la noche. Derek siempre estuvo a mi lado con los brazos cruzados, los hombros tensos, evaluando mis movimientos y dándome la confianza que necesitaba para no preocuparme sobre los verdaderos jueces que estaban en la parte alta mirándonos sin descanso.

Hasta ese momento no sabía si estaba catalogado entre los buenos tributos o los malos como el chico y la chica del distrito cuatro que se la pasaban temblando como hojas durante todo el entrenamiento y apenas habían aprendido nada. Aunque tal vez fuera una trampa para luego volverse letales y asesinarnos a todos a sangre fría.

-¿Has pensado que harás en la prueba? –Me preguntó Derek ayudándome a terminar de hacer un anzuelo.

-Lanzar una lanza a la cabeza de algún muñeco –Dije en voz baja concentrado en pasar el hilo por el lugar incorrecto –Matar tres veces un holograma.

-Usa un hacha –Fruncí el ceño sin verlo –Eres más bueno con el hacha que con las dagas cuando estás en el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunté sin dejar de hacer mi anzuelo.

-Porque te he observado, ardilla –Resoplé ante el mote –Mañana después de que estés con Erica hablaremos de eso.

-Lo hablaré con mi mentor –Traté de no sonar grosero aunque no creo que lo haya logrado.

-Stiles –Levanté la mirada al sentir sus ojos clavados en mi –Quiero que ganes y para ganar necesitas una buena calificación… no he invertido mi tiempo en ti para nada.

-Pues nadie te lo ha pedido –Le dejé el anzuelo en la mano y me alejé directo al pasa manos. Se había convertido en un juego más que un entrenamiento para mi ahora que ya lo dominaba, incluso me había aventurado por pasarlo de pie en lugar de usar los aros. Mi equilibrio no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Me paré sobre el primer eslabón y empecé a pasar el resto con más cuidado del que necesitaba, podría pasarlos corriendo y saldría ileso, pero quería hacerme tiempo en pasarlo. Necesitaba despejar mi mente de la preocupación del instructor, ya tenía suficiente presión sobre mí para ganar como para todavía tener que lidiar con sus ojos de colores diciéndome que volviera porque había gastado tiempo en mí. Detuve mis pasos a la mitad y observé a los otros tributos, desde donde estaba eran pequeños como hormigas.

-Stiles –Di un salto en mi lugar perdiendo parte de mi equilibrio. Extendí los brazos y recuperé rápidamente mi estabilidad sobre los tubos –Ven aquí.

-No me puedes dar órdenes –Respondí casi haciendo un puchero de forma infantil.

-Stiles… -Mi nombre sonó como a insultó saliendo de su boca –Ven aquí.

Empecé a caminar por las barras de forma lenta, como si caminara por una superficie plana hasta llegar a él.

-Tienes que volver ¿Me entiendes? Vas a ir ahí y tal vez mates a alguien cuando sea necesario pero vas a volver ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Por qué quieres que vuelva? –Pregunté con cierto toque de molestia en mi voz –Si muero seré como cualquier otro tributo que haya muerto en juegos anteriores.

-Enserio a veces eres idiota –El timbre que anunciaba la salida evitó que siguiera hablando con él.

Brinque desde donde estaba, cayendo sobre mis pies y caminé solo hasta el ascensor. Aún me quedaba un último día de entrenamiento, con mi padre y al parecer también con Derek. Estaba más ansioso por tener mi entrenamiento de modales con Erica que por averiguar qué haría frente a los jueces y eso era mucho decir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaryMoreno: Yo solo publico esta historia porque no es mía, es de MaileDC pero no voy a cometer el mismo error que ella y dejar que los comentarios me afecten. 
> 
> Glub: Y no has llegado a la parte fuerte! Vas a sentir de todo con este fic, yo he sentido de todo con este fic, te lo aseguro.


	5. Calificación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un nuevo capítulo y la historia arranca!!! 
> 
> Muchas gracias a esos que lo leen y dejan kudos.

Mi nueva ropa era un pantalón azul de tela dura, color negro con rasgaduras en las rodillas, una camisa de cuadros azul y unas botas. No peiné mi cabello como lo había estado haciendo, dejé que se secara sin ningún tipo de cuidado y salí a desayunar con mi padre, Parrish y Derek.

Tuve que mirar dos veces al comedor mientras escogía mi comida para darme cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí y no había sido una alucinación. Llevaba ropa normal, mucho más normal que la usual en el capitolio, no llevaba aretes o maquillaje pero si tenía unos cuantos tatuajes y se adivinaban más por debajo de la playera de manga corta y el pantalón gastado color azul.

-¿Dónde está Heather? –Pregunté colocando mi plato al lado de Parrish, justo frente a mi padre.

-Con Danny, Erica y Braeden –Arqueé mis cejas preguntando a mi padre quienes eran esas personas que estaban con Erica y Heather –Su estilista y su instructora.

-Oh… -Fue todo lo que dije comprendiendo el punto.

Heather ya estaba entrenando por su cuenta, nunca estuvimos juntos como tributos pero saber que ella había empezado antes que yo me hacía sentir ligeramente traicionado y olvidado.

-Derek nos ha dicho que eres bueno con las dagas y el hacha –Mi hermano me sonrió –Podemos concentrarnos en eso hoy.

-En realidad creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en como rayos voy a encontrar refugio ahí dentro –Mordí un trozo de salchicha bañando en una especie de salsa roja con sabor dulce –O cómo no voy a morir en la cornucopia.

-Los profesionales –Derek me guiñó un ojo –Los cuatro te quieren como aliado, igual que el nueve.

-Prefiero los profesionales al nueve –Respondí con la salchicha a medio masticar en mi boca.

-¡Stiles! –Cubrí mis labios volviendo a masticar como era educado, según lo que siempre nos decía Melissa –Termina de comer y no hables –Me sentenció mi padre.

Parrish entretuvo a mi padre y a Derek hablando sobre unos miembros importantes del capitolio y su obvio nulo conocimiento sobre la verdadera vida de los distritos, incluso les imitaba el acento. Esperé a que el instructor se molestara pero reía tan abiertamente que si yo fuera Snow dudaría de su lealtad. Pero no era Snow y debía terminar de comer para empezar mi entrenamiento y dejar de perder el tiempo.

Cuando alejé mi plato me di cuenta de que los tres me estaban mirando, tenía seis penetrantes ojos puestos en mi persona y ni siquiera sabía porque.

-¿No me vas a responder? –Me preguntó mi padre.

-¿El qué? –Parrish suspiró. -¿Qué pasó?

-Olvídalo –No tuvieron que decírmelo dos veces para que eso quedara guardado en mi cabeza bajo candado. –Si ya terminaste podemos empezar.

Los seguí en completo silencio hasta el ascensor, escuchando como Parrish rellenaba los silencios que usualmente yo rompía con algún que otro comentario vago y sin fundamento. Entonces recordé lo que mi padre me había dicho, me preguntó si viviría en mutismo de ahora en adelante. Mi silencio y mi falta de interés fueron, obviamente, traducidos como un sí para ellos, no intenté arreglarlo porque posiblemente no iba a volver a hablar hasta que estuviera a salvo de nuevo.

La sala de entrenamiento que nos asignaron era mucho más pequeña de la que había estado usando los tres días anteriores. Tenía un sistema de movimiento que simulaba los ataques del enemigo, no de forma exacta pero era mejor que simplemente ver a los muñecos moverse de un lado a otro.

-Empecemos con la cuerda –Me dijo Parrish ayudándome a estirar mis músculos –Luego veremos si eres tan bueno como dice Derek.

-No sabía que les daba resumen de mi entrenamiento –Dije pensando en que tanto les había dicho, repasé mentalmente nuestras escasas conversaciones buscando algo malo que se me haya escapado.

-No nos ha dicho mucho –Mi hermano me sonrió –Pero quiere que ganes.

-Tiene que hacer fila para darme sus buenos deseos –Resoplé.

-Se ha encariñado contigo, no tiene la culpa –Esta vez ambos reímos al mismo tiempo de algo que ni siquiera tenía gracia.

Subí a la cuerda tratando de encontrar un mejor movimiento con la ropa casual y colorida que me había dejado Lydia para este día, no podía mover mucho las piernas pero me imaginé que tal vez lo hizo para ponerme trabas simples en comparación a las que tendría en el estadio.  Llegué hasta arriba, toque el techo y me deslicé hacia abajo con más facilidad de la que tenía en mi primer día.

-De nuevo –Mi padre me dio un cuchillo que escondí en mi bota y volví a subir por la cuerda teniendo más cuidado de los nudos que estaban mal puestos. Cuando llegué a la mitad me detuve dándole la señal a Parrish de que hiciera que los muñecos se movieran; esperé a que la velocidad fuera parecida a la de un humano normal y lancé el ataque directo al único muñeco que estaba encendido, mi único contrincante.

-Baja –Me ordenó mi padre apagando el sistema. Los tres se pusieron a discutir en lo que yo volvía al nivel del suelo con algunas astillas de la cuerda enterradas en mis pulgares. Era un ardor soportable, nada de qué preocuparse, pero se lo diría a Lydia para que me consiguiera alguna especie de guantes que fuera con la ropa de la arena.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo pero esta vez con más dagas y te tomaré el tiempo.

No esperaba nada menos, al contrario, el entrenamiento estaba siendo demasiado simple para mi gusto. Esperaba tener que darme de golpes con Derek o enfrentarme con Parrish de alguna forma. Mi padre me dio un chaleco con bolsillos estratégicos donde acomodé varios tipos de dagas y cuchillos, mis favoritos eran los dentados con punta filosa y los curvos.

Esta vez no caminé a la cuerda, me monté en la red que estaba en medio de nuestro centro de entrenamiento y escalé hasta llegar casi arriba. Era más difícil intentar lanzar desde ahí, como lo sería desde un árbol. Apreté los dedos de mi mano izquierda en torno a la gruesa cuerda de la red y empecé a defenderme de ataques ficticios buscando dar al centro de todos y cada uno de los muñecos. Cuando me quedé con nada más que una navaja brinque de la red justo a tiempo para poder clavar la punta en el cráneo del muñeco que pasaba por debajo de la red.

-Eso no lo había hecho –Dijo Derek apenas se paró todo el sistema con todos los muñecos muertos.

-Puede hacer eso frente a los jueces –Parrish tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal la lanza? –Preguntó mi padre -¿Puedo verlo?

-Soy mejor con el hacha –Rasqué mi mejilla sintiendo que se coloreaba de rojo.

-Entonces veremos el hacha.

Cuando mi padre dijo eso creí que solamente sería una simple demostración de lo bueno que era descuartizando, pero eso nos llevó el resto de la tarde. Usé el hacha de tantas formas que terminé por confundir un ataque mortal de Derek hacia mi persona con un simple intento de desarmarme  y eso me costó mi tercera vida.

Terminé adolorido en lugares que no sabía que tenía o que si  conocía no sabía que pudieran doler de esa forma. Pensé en las bromas que haría Scott si me viera así o la burla de Isaac días después cuando ya pudiera caminar como una persona normal sin necesidad de tener un brazo fuerte perteneciente a mi instructor ayudándome a llegar a mi habitación.

Me duché rápido con agua helada por instrucción suya y me puse un pantalón de algodón antes de salir de la ducha. Como había previsto él estaba ahí jugando con el mismo botecito de crema mágica para el dolor. Podría hacerme adicto esa sensación de frescura que se extendía por mi cuerpo adormilándome, además de que sus manos eran tan suaves que desde el primer contacto me olvidaba del dolor por completo.

Algo de eso necesitaría que me enviaran mis patrocinadores cuando estuviera dentro del estadio, así… dormiría como oso y no sabría en que momento me matarían, aunque sería algo aburrido ver como moría sin darme cuenta y ellos querían un buen show así que por ningún medio me darían un poco de esa cosa que Derek siempre traía consigo.

-Descansa, ardilla –No supe si la presión en mi mejilla fueron sus labios fue un apretón de sus dedos a los lunares de mi rostro.

Cuando intenté averiguarlo estaba más que dormido y al despertar ya no lo recordaba.

 

 

 

Lydia fue quien apareció en mi campo de visión apenas salir de la regadera al día siguiente, estaba colocando un traje color gris y otro tipo de ropa del que no quería saber nada. Comenzaba a sentirme como la muñeca a la que podía vestir y desvestir como se le antojaba. No me preocupé en cubrir mi desnudes porque ella ya me conocía tan bien como yo e incluso mejor tomando en cuenta que ella me vio en 360 grados.

-Vístete –Me ordenó señalando el uniforme limpio que había estado usando los días anteriores.

Empecé por la apretaba ropa interior, seguí con el pantalón, la camisa sin mangas y finalmente zapatos deportivos.

-No dejes que te olviden –Me dijo pasando sus dedos llenos de algo transparente por mi cabello –Tienes encanto así que úsalo, con ellos no hablarás pero puedes verte relajado como en la cosecha.

-No estaba relajado –Ella acomodó mi uniforme cuidando de que no hubiera ninguna falla.

-Pues lo parecías así que ahora mismo empiezas a sonreír porque no hay forma de que acepte una calificación menor a diez –Me sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. –Creo que mañana vestirás de rojo.

-Solo espero no tener electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo –Ella volvió a sonreír –Muchas gracias, Lydia.

Ella sería una de las personas a las que más extrañaría cuando no estuviera ahí, la extrañaría casi tanto como a Scott y a Isaac. Tal vez un poco menos pero la extrañaría y siempre estaría en deuda por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, no solo me vestía, me daba personalidad, me hacía mostrar partes de mí que ni siquiera conocía, ella había creado un nuevo Stiles y por eso me notaban, todo se lo debía a ella desde el principio.

 

Heather y yo bajamos juntos por el ascensor hasta la sala de espera. Los tributos del uno, del once, del siete y del cinco ya estaban ahí dentro cuando llegamos. Heather se sentó primero subiendo sus piernas sobre la banca.

-¿Has pensado como vas a matar a esas personas? –Me preguntó sin mirarme.

-Puedo intentar electrocutarlos –Respondí buscando una rápida respuesta. -¿Tú lo has pensado?

-Yo solo espero no morir de frío o de hambre.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al resto de los tributos. El chico del nueve era idéntico al ganador del año anterior, seguramente eran gemelos pero no sabía ninguno de sus nombres, de hecho no sabía el nombre de casi de ninguno de los tributos y de no ser por el número en sus ropas tampoco sabría a qué distrito pertenecían.

El chico del distrito diez se me quedó viendo cuando entró y me sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo también. Tenía el cabello negro corto a rape y la piel de un blanco rosado, si acaso tendría quince o catorce años.

-Distrito uno, Jennifer Baccari –La voz de una mujer salió por los altavoces.

Vi a Jennifer ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta contraria a la que habíamos usado para entrar. Jackson estaba quieto en su asiento concentrado en algo lejos del lugar donde estábamos.  Una chica del once o del doce empezó a sollozar cuando pasaron cinco minutos y no habían llamado a nadie.

-Distrito uno, Jackson Whittemore –El profesional salió por la misma puerta que su compañera de distrito con paso firme pero le temblaban las manos. Era bueno saber que no era el único nervioso.

De nuevo el tiempo me estaba haciendo malas jugadas y parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que entrené con mis mentores y mi instructor, si Derek no hubiera usado esa cosa mágica habría estado más seguro de que fue real.

-Distrito dos, Malia Tate –La chica se levantó con paso juguetón y caminó de esa forma hasta desaparecer.

Pasaron alrededor de seis minutos cuando llamaron a Matt, le apreté la muñeca cuando pasó a mi lado. No quise pensarlo pero me estaba encariñando con él, se veía solo y luego de ver el silencio sepulcral que se levantó cuando se propuso como tributo frente a todos me hacía tenerle cierta lastima.

-Distrito tres, Heather Brooks –Mi compañera se alejó sin mirar atrás. Tenía el borde de la camisa un poco doblada pero no tuve oportunidad de decirle.

Empecé a mover mi pierna izquierda de forma nerviosa y a comerme las uñas. Un botón se prendió en mi interior recordándome quien era en realidad. Yo era Stiles Stilinski, el chico inquieto del distrito tres que tuvo la suerte de nacer en una buena cuna y la mala de perder a su madre. Pasé años maldiciendo  al capitolio por no darle medicina y ahora era un tributo, un títere de sus juegos.

-Distrito tres, Stiles –No dijeron mi apellido como ya había supuesto. Abrí y cerré mis puños sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde.

El gimnasio de entrenamiento se había convertido un salón vacío con un simple sistema de muñecos como el que había utilizado el día anterior en mi entrenamiento.

-Tiene cinco minutos –Me dijo la voz del vigilante. Era un hombre de piel blanca, ojos azules, desde esa distancia hasta pude adivinar la barba rubia cubierta por brillo dorado.

Me acerqué al lugar donde estaban las armas filosas, las espadas, las dagas, los cuchillos, las lanzas pero en lugar de eso tomé un hacha.

Eso no fue lo que planee el día anterior con mi padre, ni tampoco lo que le aseguré a Parrish que haría antes de salir de nuestro piso.

Calibré el peso del hacha en mis manos sintiendo como se adhería a mi piel, se convirtió en una nueva parte de mi cuerpo. Presioné el botón de encendido tomando un par de dagas extras por si llegaba a necesitarlas.

Aumenté la velocidad de ataque y entonces empezó mi parte del show. Recordé a Lydia diciéndome que no quería una calificación menor a diez, a Scott diciéndome que volviera, la mirada de mi padre cada vez que pensaba que yo no estaba viendo, los ojos de Melissa, Derek pidiéndome que volviera… Pensé en mi madre y pensé en Camden.

Apreté el hacha en mis dedos, tenía cuatro minutos todavía.

-Con fuerza, ardilla Stilinski –La voz de Camden fue tan clara en mi cabeza que temí estarme volviendo loco.

Encajé el hacha en el punto rojo del estómago de un muñeco mientras estaba en movimiento, esquivé otro y di en el cráneo del tercero. Giré sobre mis talones cuidando mi flanco izquierdo mientras llegaba al quinto muñeco, el hacha se me resbaló un poco de los dedos cuando la encaje en su frente, pensé que los jueces se habían dado cuenta pero el movimiento me ayudó a jalar la punta de la cuerda que apenas y se veía en medio del desastre de muñecos que estaba haciendo. Parecía que todo lo había premeditado pero en realidad estaba improvisando. Desencajé el hacha con un movimiento torpe y escalé tres nudos en lugar de cuatro para repetir la acción del día anterior.

Temí que el truco no me saliera pero cuando me solté supe que lo tenía en mis manos. El muñeco que me quedaba se partió a la mitad del golpe que le di en el centro de la cabeza, saqué una daga y la lancé al segundo muñeco del orden. La punta se enterró en el centro pero no fue suficiente para matarlo. En un ataque de pánico lancé el hacha  directo a su rostro.

El sistema se apagó y mis ropas no tenían ni un solo rasguño.

-Gracias, Stiles –Dijo el vigilante cuando desencajé el hacha del rostro del muñeco colocando mi zapato en su pecho. La coloqué donde había estado antes levantando mi rostro para ver a los jueces. Todos estaban en silencio, con ninguna reacción en su rostro.

Pensé en que habría hecho el Stiles de una semana atrás y les guiñé un ojo.

 

 


	6. ONCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes pero estaba muy entretenido escribiendo para mi literatura, también conocida como la única clase que me gusta. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo~

Por primera vez desde que había llegado al capitolio me di un baño largo y relajante, como debí haberlo disfrutado desde el primer día que estuve ahí.

No supe cuánto tiempo me hice en el agua disfrutando de las burbujas que el agua morada con espuma sacaba pero cuando salí tenía los dedos arrugados de las manos y de los pies. Abrí el armario encontrando varias mudas de ropa de diferentes colores, empezando por camisas sin mangas hasta pantalones de algodón. Eran tan suavecitos que casi prefería abrazarlos.

Opté por ponerme una camisa sin mangas algo holgada con el sello de quien sabe que impreso en la parte frontal, un pantalón de tela dura que ahora sabía que era mezclilla y calcetas de color negro.

Un avox me recibió cuando abrí la puerta, traía una bandeja de fruta picada y un vaso de leche. Era una chica bonita detrás de la piel blanca articial y los labios rojos pintados más gruesos de los que eran realmente.

-Comeré afuera, gracias –Le sonreí tomando la bandeja con cuidado –Y gracias por limpiar mi habitación.

No esperé que me sonriera y no lo hizo. Los avox sufrían todo tipo de torturas además de la obvia perdida de su lengua, sus vidas eran de las peores, incluso peores que las de los tributos. Nosotros solo sufríamos cuatro días, ellos lo hacían todos los días de su vida.

Coloqué la bandeja de comida frente a la gran pantalla y me puse a ver el resumen de los juegos anteriores mientras comía. La fruta estaba fresca, había alguna que ni siquiera sabía que era o tan fea que daba miedo comerla pero al fin terminé por acabarme todo yo solo, ni siquiera presté atención real a los escombros, al invierno, a las paredes movibles, nada de eso llamó mi atención mientras comía. Luego de cinco minutos en los que me entretuve en ver a Jantel Martin me acosté en el sofá y apagué la pantalla.

El techo no era interesante tampoco, ni siquiera tenía relieves donde buscar caras o formas.

-Sti~ -Parrish levantó mi cabeza sentándose en esa parte del sofá. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando llegó -¿Qué tal te fue?

-No lo sé, el vigilante siempre tuvo la misma cara –Me quejé recargándome en el cuerpo de mi hermano.

-Sí, Deucalion tiene muy poca expresión facial –Parrish me pasó los dedos por el cabello. -¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Nervioso, con miedo, con energía… muchas cosas a la vez, como cuando corres mucho y paras de la nada, que tu cuerpo quiere seguir corriendo pero ya llegaste a tu meta y tienes los pies cansado –Miré a los ojos de mi hermano encontrando cierto toque de pena en el verde de su mirada.

Opté por desviar la mirada y clavarla en el techo otra vez. No quería que me viera de esa forma, esperaba que fuera el mismo Parrish de siempre, ese que me daba golpes en la nuca cuando hablaba de más o me despertaba a punto de cosquillas en mis peores días.

-No tienes permitido hablar de lo que pasó ahí dentro –Me recordó pasando un brazo por mi pecho –Pero puedes decirme en que pensabas, yo pensaba en desquitarme con todos.

Mordí mi labio inferior poniendo en una balanza si era bueno o malo decirle que a cada segundo pensaba en Camden. Volví a verlo pero él no me veía, de hecho no veía nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía de diecisiete otra vez.

-Pensaba en mamá –Dije despacio –Y en Camden.

Mi hermano sonrió, no era su típica sonrisa donde mostraba su blanca dentadura en un gesto travieso ni tampoco la de boca cerrada con la que parecía que se estaba burlando. Fue apenas un movimiento de sus labios hacia arriba.

-¿Tu lo haces? –Pregunté –Pensar en él –No sé por qué le hice esa pregunta a mi hermano, solamente estaba pensando en hablar de Camden una vez más antes de morir. 

-Todos los días, no hay mañana que no me despierte pensando como hubiera sido si en lugar de ser parte de Panem hubiéramos nacido en otro lado –Su voz fue un susurro que por poco no escucho –Y ahora… -Abrió los ojos –Ahora no dejó de pensar porque no hice lo que tu… porque no me negué a que fuera voluntario como lo hiciste con Isaac. –Apreté los labios para no hablar –Quise morir durante los juegos… desee que todo acabara con mi rostro en el cielo pero tuve suerte y… es mi culpa.

-Claro que no –Parrish seguía sonriendo de forma rota, era la sonrisa que me daba en las noches luego de la muerte de mamá –Camden luchó hasta el último segundo, fue valiente y él decidió que fuera así.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Isaac viniera? –Me exigió apretando su brazo en torno a mi cuerpo.

-Porque Marie no tiene a nadie más que a él… porque no soportaría que Scott muriera de tristeza al perder a Isaac –Hasta ese momento no había pensado realmente en mis motivos pero decirlo hizo que me diera cuenta –No quiero otro Parrish en mi vida que despierte a media noche en medio de sollozos que no comprende. No lloras por los juegos, lloras por Camden. –Apreté los ojos para no llorar ante el recuerdo–Y él fue voluntario porque no podría soportar estar en un mundo donde tú hicieras falta.

-Siempre fue un buen amigo –Reí de forma suave.

-Parrish… siempre supe que ustedes tenían algo. A mí no tienes que mentirme –Mi hermano me miró soltando también un amago de risa –Mejor dime cómo se siente.

-¿El qué? –Me preguntó aflojando el agarre sobre mi cuerpo.

-Enamorarse… quiero saber cómo se siente antes de morir; ya que nunca lo he experimentado por lo menos escucharlo de primera mano será un consuelo –Esperé pacientemente mirando el rostro de mi hermano pasar de ser una mueca triste a una disgusto y finalmente una sonrisa real.

-¿Recuerdas en la primavera cuando nos acostábamos en el pasto? –Asentí sintiendo picazón en mi espalda de solo recordarlo –Es como eso, como acostarse en el pasto siempre, no haces caso de lo que te dicen lo demás, si te hará daño o no, simplemente estás ahí como en una nube… como un sueño real y cuando miras a esa persona o cuando la besas o le tomas de la mano sientes algo parecido a las cosquillas, aquí –Bajó su mano hasta mi vientre –No sé cómo explicarlo pero es hermoso, Stiles, cuando te enamores lo sabrás.

-Nunca me gusto tirarme en el pasto –Dije solo para no decir algo como ‘’Nunca tendré oportunidad de enamorarme’’

-Es como subirte a un árbol y dormir ahí –Su tono de voz fue más suave –O cuando mamá nos cantaba antes de dormir, siempre que lo hacía sentía que todo iba a estar bien.

-¿Recuerdas la canción? –Pregunté en voz baja sentándome en el sofá, con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el de mi hermano.

-Nunca la olvidaría –Parrish  me rodeó con sus brazos -¿Quieres que te la cante?

-Claro.-Se sorprendió cuando le dije que sí, probablemente creía que yo iba a estar tan triste que no lo aceptaría pero en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era la canción de mamá.

Mi hermano me miró y sonrió empezando a cantar.

- _Home is behind, the world ahead and there are many paths to tread._ –La voz de Parrish chocaba contra mi cabello y se metía en mis oídos sin filtro - _Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all aligth._ –Hizo una pausa jalando aire por la boca, como si le doliera seguir cantando - _Mist and shadow._ –Parrish apretó sus dedos alrededor de mi cuerpo soltando las palabras más despacio- _Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall..._ –Aunque no quería pensé en Camden de nuevo y supe que mi hermano estaba pensando en él también. – _Fade_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a mi padre, Lydia, Erica, Danny, el estilista de Heather, y Heather. Se callaron al darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí, como si hubieran estado hablando de nosotros o bien no quisieran que escucháramos. La pantalla se prendió por si sola mostrando el rostro de Jantel Martin. Ladee mi rostro viendo a la mujer y noté el parecido con Lydia, era su madre.

-Justo a tiempo, niña –Erica frunció el ceño –No vuelvas a hacer eso… ¿esconderte? Que ridículo.

-Quería estar sola –Se quejó Heather. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Esperé ver a Derek pero solo era un chico que se equivocó de piso.

-Los tributos de los que hemos oído hablar han sido calificados –Dijo la mujer en sus labios rosa fuerte. Tenía una peluca color amarilla tan llamativa que parecía un huevo, no dije nada por miedo a cabrear a Lydia, pero por dentro me reí de la moda del capitolio –Se han presentado a los jueces y ellos han decidido que calificación darles –La mujer aplaudió –Primero… Jackson, del distrito uno él logró un nueve.

Me senté recto en el sofá tomando la mano de mi hermano entre las mías y sintiendo a Lydia apretarme los hombros desde la espalda.

-Del distrito uno también, Jennifer con ocho –Fruncí el ceño. Si los profesionales habían obtenido esas calificaciones yo estaba muerto –Distrito dos: Matt él obtuvo un diez… -No supe si respirar de alivio o dejar de respirar para morir –Del dos: Malia, ella ganó un nueve –Lydia apretó sus manos en mis hombros –Del distrito tres: Stiles… -La presentadora levantó la cabeza  y sonrió –él logró un… once.

-¡Joder!

-¡Por Dios!

-Mierda… -maldije en voz baja ignorando a los demás.

-Del distrito tres: Heather con un siete –Mi compañera de distrito arrojó un cojín del sofá cuando se fue a su habitación ignorando a todos, incluso a Danny. –Del distrito cuatro: Vlad con una puntuación de cinco –Erica soltó un bufido y fue tras Heather murmurando muchas cosas que se vieron, no escuché la puntuación de la chica del cuatro pero tampoco me importó, seguía alucinado con mi once –Chasta él obtuvo un siete.

El distrito seis  y siete pasaron con calificaciones de entre cinco y seis, solo uno obtuvo un siete. Los del distrito ocho lograron ambos un siete. Miré hacia la habitación de Heather esperando a que saliera pero no lo hizo.

-Distrito nueve: Ethan, con un diez –Solté un suspiro –Nali ella pasó con un seis –Apreté los labios poniendo atención de nuevo a los puntajes –Del distrito diez con un ocho tenemos a Liam–Reconocí al chico como el mismo que me había sonreído esa mañana –Del mismo distrito está Oryan, con un cinco…

El once y el doce no me importaron en lo absoluto, la periferia nunca daba de que hablar y sus tributos no eran nada excepcional. Solo uno de ellos obtuvo un nueve, fue una chica de cabello rubio y complexión dura, se llamaba Leshia y era la aliada de Heather.

Un avox nos sirvió un líquido dorado en copas con forma triangulo para festejar mi triunfo, quise que Heather estuviera ahí pero todo su equipo se había retirado a su habitación.

El ascensor se abrió diez minutos después cuando mi padre ya empezaba a perder la opacidad de la tristeza cada vez que me veía y yo seguía alucinado por ser el de la calificación más alta. No quería pensar en cómo me perjudicaría pero si los profesionales eran rencorosos irían a por mí primero.

-Escuché que alguien obtuvo un once –Casi escupí el líquido dorado cuando escuché la voz de Derek. Estaba vestido de forma casual, con pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa gris debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos negros. Ni una pizca de color en su vestimenta además del color de sus ojos. –Felicidades.

Nos encontramos en un abrazo a la mitad del camino hasta la sala de nuestro piso. En algún momento empecé a caminar sin darme cuenta pero al verme ahí, sintiendo sus brazos apretarme supe que era el mejor abrazo que pude haber deseado en esos momentos, incluso más que el de Scott o el de Isaac.

-Gracias –Murmuré separándome con una sonrisa que no controlaba.

 


	7. Entrevista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo y a presionar a MAILEDC porque me prometió que haría un Thilbo y no lo ha hecho ¬¬   
> Disfruten el capítulo

Desperté con el sol dándome de lleno en la cara, tenía el cuerpo caliente y la colcha estaba tirada lejos de la cama. Arrugué los ojos deseando cerrar las cortinas pero ahí no había cortinas, solo una gran ventana que también la hacía de pantalla para que yo pudiera ver lo que fuera en la comodidad de mi habitación o la cama que el capitolio me estaba prestando y que al año siguiente sería de un tributo que tal vez ni siquiera sabía que yo me había acostado ahí y ¡Qué asco! Seguramente un tributo muerto también se había acostado en esa cama.

Brinqué de la cama con la sabana enredada en mis piernas, yendo directo al suelo. Parpadee varias veces dándome cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al despertarme de esa forma cuando debía estar dormido con el sol en mi cara esperando a que sonara la alarma.

-¡STILES! –O entrara Lydia para meterme a la ducha. –¿Aun no te duchas? Ve a la ducha mientras yo te busco ropa, que bueno que no eres chica o ya estarías intentando caminar en tacones como Heather.

-¿Tacones? –Lydia apunto la puerta la ducha. Sin poner más pegas me levanté y me metí en el enorme cuarto. Un día tendría tiempo de picar a todos los botones, un día pero no ese.

Media hora luego de haberme metido salí secando mi cuerpo con una toalla color blanco completamente desnudo. Si solamente Lydia iba a estar ahí no entendía porque rayos tenía que seguir tapándome, solo que al salir estaban todos ahí afuera.

-Mierda –Me puse los calzoncillos que estaba en la cama no tan cohibido como esperaban. No tenía  nada que enseñar y lo poco que tenía ya había sido visto por todo Panem, sin excepciones, en el desfile de tributos. -¿Quieren dejar de verme como si fuera un bicho raro?

-Claro.

-Lo siento.

-Así que exhibicionista, ardilla.

Apreté los labios mientras me colocaba la ropa para no decirle nada a nadie. De nuevo estaba molesto y además tenía unas ganas de llorar horribles, solo necesitaba decir cualquier cosa para que las lágrimas brotaran cual metales hacia un imán.

-Tenemos ocho horas así que salimos en veinte –Avisó Erica guiándonos a la salida de mi habitación. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar que habían estado haciendo ellos ahí, no me lo iban a decir y tampoco estaba interesado. –Veinte –Repitió Erica apuntando a Parrish con una especie de varita brillante.

-Hoy tienes la entrevista, debes ser sincero, en todo, divertido… hacer que el capitolio te adore –Empezó mi padre llevándose trozos de tocino a la boca entre oración y oración –No esperes que digan tu nombre completo, solo Stiles, se gentil, sonríe como si estuvieras encantado…

Me perdí el resto de su discurso decidido a concentrarme en devorar las deliciosas papas rizadas, nombradas por Lydia, sin prestar atención a nada más. En algún momento mi padre se calló, seguramente al darse cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

Bajamos de nuevo a una especie de sala con dos sofás amarillos, luces penetrantes y tres sillas para que mi público estuviera viéndome.

Al final mi padre me corrió luego de revolver mi cabello con su mano. Era un gesto que no hacía desde años pero sentirlo me reconfortó lejos de sorprenderme.

Lydia no mintió cuando dijo que me iba a vestir de rojo, ni tampoco en que se había gastado una noche entera diseñando mi apariencia. Ella y Erica se habían desvivido durante horas después de que terminé mis clases de comportamiento en las que no había aprendido nada porque: niño inquieto un día, niño inquiero de por vida, como decía Marie Lahey.

Lydia me metió al baño durante una hora entera haciendo que lavara mi cabello tres veces, que tallara mi cuerpo dos y me gastara cinco minutos de mi vida con el enjuague bucal, o la bebida azul como prefería llamarle, bailando en mi boca.

Después fue otra hora acomodándome el pantalón rojo, la camisa gris  de botones, el chaleco rojo, encima el saco y los zapatos.

Un Stiles elegante me miró al espejo cuando Lydia empezó a peinarme volviendo a enredar la corona plateada con mi cabello teñido. Solo esperaba que antes de los juegos me hiciera volver al castaño o me sentiría incompleto.

-Deja de morderte las uñas –Me ordenó Erica con el ceño fruncido mientras Lydia acomodaba la parte baja del pantalón.

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso –Solté empezando a tamborilear los dedos por encima de mi brazo izquierdo. –No sé cómo hacer frente a tantas personas haya afuera ¿Vale? tengo mis motivos para ponerme así.

-No sé qué te preocupa tanto –Erica bebió un líquido rojo de un botella directamente –Todo Panem te adora.

-Pues yo no adoro a Panem –Me quejé dejando que Lydia me colocara el cinto. Ya había aprendido a no meter mano en sus asuntos por más que sintiera que violaba mi espacio personal. –Es más, me divorcio de Panem.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos con el sonido de los instrumentos de Lydia y los cubos de hielo del vaso de Erica como única sinfonía.

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas –Dijo finalmente Erica.

-¿El qué? –Pregunte alzando los brazos como me dictaba mi estilista.

-Lo que ejerces sobre los demás –Continuó la rubia bajando su falda de cuero negra. La miré completamente confundido –Solo tienes que ir allá afuera y hacer lo mismo que has hecho con nosotros para que termináramos queriéndote.

-Erica… yo no hice nada –Lydia me apretó el muslo para que dejara de moverme.

-Pues entonces tampoco hagas nada allá afuera y finge que hablas con Parrish y John… hasta con Derek si quieres –Erica se acabó el líquido de su vaso. –Él también te adora.

-Sí, creo que todo el mundo adora a sus mascotas –Me quejé bajando los brazos.

-Diez segundos –La odiosa voz de la maquina me hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Te estaremos viendo desde aquí –Se despidió Lydia señalándome la puerta.

Matt y Jackson estaban hablando en susurros cuando llegué a la fila de los tributos al pie de las escaleras al escenario. Todos me miraban con recelo, como si les hubiera hecho algo malo a pesar de que yo apenas era consciente de mis propios pasos como para ocuparme de joderle la vida a alguien. El chico del distrito diez fue el único en sonreírme y yo ya había olvidado su nombre.

La música de siempre empezó a sonar cuando llegó Heather dejándonos sin tiempo para hablar. De nuevo estaba hermosa, vestida de azul y con el cuerpo brillando de forma sobria, nada exagerado.

Oí la entrevista de Jennifer, la de Matt, la de Malia, la de Heather pero sin llegar a comprender nada de lo que decían y entonces dijeron mí nombre.

-El chico que se robó las estrellas del cielo y las puso en su piel, con ustedes ¡Stiles! –Se oyeron aplausos, ovaciones pero yo solo era consciente de que Scott y Isaac me estaban viendo desde el distrito tres.

Ellos seguramente querían ver al Stiles de siempre, no al que había aprendido a descuartizar con un hacha ni al que lanzaba cuchillos a diestra y siniestra sin obtener ninguna herida. Sonreí para ellos, no para la audiencia.

-Desde cerca es más guapo –Dijo Jantel señalándome el asiento a su lado –Dinos ¿Tienes novia?

-¿Eso existe? –Pregunté tal y como lo haría en una tarde al borde de la valla –Creo que no aun no tengo el placer.

-¿Entonces un chico? –Reí recargándome en el respaldo del asiento –Tienes que tener a alguien.

-¿Hablamos de parejas? Porque si es así no tengo a nadie pero si hablamos de familia eso sí que tengo –Seguramente no le hubiera dicho eso a Isaac pero si se lo hubiera dicho a Scott.

-¿El chico rubio de la cosecha? –Preguntó Jantel robándome la sonrisa. De pronto las luces me marearon y sentí un sudor frío recorrerme la columna. -¿O el moreno?

-Ambos –Suspiré tratando de no tensarme –Son como… como mis hermanos.

-Lo siento –Jantel también dejó de sonreír -¿Se despidieron de ti?

-Me dijeron que volviera a casa –Levanté la mirada imaginando que estaban ellos ahí –Creo que últimamente es la frase que más escucho.

Apenas dije eso ubiqué a Derek y a mi hermano entre el público. Mi instructor tenía una mano en el mentón y sus ojos no se separaban de mí.

-Y te lo tomas muy enserio –Dijo Jantel –Has obtenido un once… dime ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Encanto natural –Le guiñé un ojo recordando que nadie quería a alguien débil. –Tengo motivación para ganar estos juegos, un buen equipo, buen apoyo y… una razón por la cual volver.

-¿Te has enamorado de alguien en el capitolio? –Abrí la boca buscando que responder, un día atrás estaba seguro de que mi respuesta era un no.

-Es imposible no enamorarse de las personas de esta ciudad –Finalicé volviendo a sonreír.

Escuché la voz de Camden diciéndome ‘mentiroso’ y volví a pensar que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Adoro todo Panem –Terminé justo cuando el pitido del tiempo sonó.

-Y Panem te adora, mi querido Stiles –La madre de Lydia me dio un abrazo y susurró un leve ‘Suerte’ en mi oído de forma discreta. –¡Stiles del distrito tres!

La audiencia aplaudió por última vez y vitoreó mi nombre aún más fuerte que cuando había traído un puerquito de más allá de la valla y lo dejé libre en la plaza del distrito.

Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras Lydia  y Erica ya estaba ahí con sus brazos extendidos. Dejé que me felicitaran por mi gran actuación, las hice pensar que fue real aunque nada de eso iba dirigido a ellos, yo adoraba a mis amigos no a Panem y Panem tampoco me adoraba a mí, yo solo era su entretenimiento.

Parrish y Derek llegaron hasta nosotros minutos después de que nos alcanzaran mi padre, Heather, Danny y Braeden. Se me antojaba tocarle su cabello verde pero por primera vez controlé mi curiosidad y no toqué nada.

Entré al ascensor con mi equipo y me di cuenta de que era la última vez que vería a Derek y a Erica. Sentí el encierro de la caja de metal apretarse más en torno a mí arrebatándome el poco aire que me quedaba para respirar.

-Papá… -Sollocé buscando algo de que detenerme para no caer al suelo. Un par de brazos me detuvieron ayudándome a pertenecer de pie. Alguien llamaba mi nombre pero yo solo sentía como el traje me asfixiaba, mis manos perdían movilidad y mi cerebro se dormía.

-Respira conmigo… hey, ardilla… estoy aquí –Reconocí la voz de Derek y si no fuera porque sé que es imposible podría jurar que cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador pude ver a Camden diciéndome ‘’Respira, ardilla’’ –Tranquilo, está bien.

Apreté mis dedos en torno a sus brazos ante la falta de algo más de lo que detenerme, todo parecía irreal, como si estuviera en una habitación blanca que se hacía pequeña a cada segundo.

-Stiles, respira –Dejé de ver a Camden y moví mi mirada hacia Derek. Camden no podía enseñarme como respirar porque estaba muerto pero Derek sí  podía así que me concentré en él y en nada más por más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir. –Ya pasó… ya pasó.

Cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí Camden ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba Parrish mordiéndose el labio inferior con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje. Estaba igual de tenso que mi padre.

-Vamos a dormir –Me dijo mi hermano al darse cuenta de que papá no podía hacer nada para ayudarme y Derek ya había hecho suficiente –Debes descansar.

Parrish me ayudó a quitarme toda la ropa y se acostó a mi lado hasta que me dormí.

Las mantas estuvieron más tibias esa noche, se enredaron en mis piernas desnudas y me dejaron descansar como nunca antes. Ellas también sabían que este era mi último día aquí y toda la noche me acompañaron los gritos de mi nombre afuera de mi piso.


	8. Cuenta regresiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya empieza a aparecer el Stiles/Matt  
> Para esos que están empezando a leerla y creen que esta pareja interrumpira con el Sterek les recomiendo que se queden, como ya lo dije varias veces (y creo que la autora también lo hizo) no es una adaptación de los libros de Suzanne Collins así que no hay bayas ni dos ganadores. Y si no lo quieren leer porque odian a Matt con más razón les recomiendo que se queden, esto es algo fuera de lo normal que me llena de muchas sensaciones cada vez que lo leo.

El ruido del avox colocando mi ropa dentro del armario me despertó antes de que el sol siquiera amenazara con colarse por la única ventana que tenía mi habitación. El chico avox se quedó quieto cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo hacer su trabajo, sus manos temblaron y se retiró haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Me sentí enfermo con el solo hecho de pensar las consecuencias que tendría ese error frente a los ojos de alguien del capitolio. No me dio tiempo de seguirme lamentando por los pobres avox, ellos iban a quedarse ahí e iban a ver otro día nacer, si yo tenía suerte probablemente pudiera esconderme dentro de la arena el tiempo suficiente para no morir en el baño de sangre.

Miré el reloj viendo que aún quedaban tres horas para que empezaran los juegos. Cerré mis ojos y esperé pacientemente a que entrara el primer rayo de luz para empezar a alistarme.

Se sentía como estar yendo a un evento no como si fuera directo a mi guillotina. No había ruido afuera así que supuse que las personas habían ido a su casa a ponerse más capas de maquillaje y otras ropas más extravagantes para la apertura de los trigésimo séptimos juegos del hambre. Pasados quince minutos de estar en la misma posición opté por levantarme y darme una ducha con jabones sin olor. Mi cabello seguía siendo negro pero ya ni siquiera noté la diferencia.

-Pudo haber sido morado –Me dije a mi mismo tratando de consolarme por la pérdida de mi color natural. El negro hacia que mi piel se viera más pálida de lo normal, los odiosos lunares resaltaban más enmarcando mi nariz de ardilla como había dicho Derek.

Sequé mi cabello y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado el avox. Los calzoncillos eran de color gris oscuro, se aferraron a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, brinque en mi lugar y me di cuenta de que no había nada que se moviera. Isaac necesitaría unos así cuando entrara a trabajar. El pantalón era de una tela más dura que la mezclilla completamente pegado a mis piernas y pequeños bolsillos estratégicos en la zona de los laterales, fácilmente podría esconder una daga o llevar un hacha colgando de la cadera, en caso de que lograra llegar a la cornucopia, si no es que corría a ocultarme en lugar de ir a buscar un arma para sobrevivir.

La parte superior de mi uniforme constaba de tres piezas, una camisa sin mangas negra de tela increíblemente suave pero a la vez resistente, tenía escrito el número 3 en la parte de la espalda, no me puse a cuestionar a Lydia en ese momento, ella sabía lo que hacía. La siguiente prenda era una camisa de manga larga de una tela diferente, como porosa pero a la vez cubierta, a cada lado de mis brazos se leía el número tres ocultando dos bolsitas más donde podría esconder algo pequeño como cerillos, bayas o una espita. La última prenda era un chaleco de color rojo, quise maldecir a Lydia por ponerme un color tan llamativo pero me tragué mi enojo.

No estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto con el capitolio. El chaleco no pesó nada cuando me lo puse así que intuí que estaba elaborado para cuchillos y dagas. Los zapatos eran botas de color gris con un pequeño 3 en la parte de adentro, como si alguien fuera a robármelas. Tantee el material del que estaban hechas sin poder reconocerlo pero si encontré otros dos escondites para navajas dentro de las botas.

Me miré al espejo sintiendo que algo importante me faltaba volví a abrir el armario y encontré unos guantes con correas de cuero, bastante buenas considerando que en mis peores días o con hambre fácilmente podría cortarme a mí mismo sin querer con algún cuchillo mal empleado.

Visto desde el espejo de cuerpo entero parecía otra persona, incluso sentí que mis ojos eran más oscuros que de costumbre.

-Stiles~-La puerta se abrió mostrando a Parrish. Tenía puesta una camisa de botones de manga corta color negra con detalles grises en los hombros, un pantalón de tela negro y zapatos del mismo color. –Ya estás listo.

-No podía dormir –Dije alejándome del espejo.

-Tienes que desayunar algo antes de… tienes que comer –Terminó por decir acercándose a mí con paso firme –Tu cabello está algo… -Miró en mi habitación hasta dar con un botecito de algo transparente –Solo un poco…. –Pasó sus dedos largos y tibios por mi cabello levantándolo y peinándolo a su antojo -¿Vamos a desayunar?

Sabía que mi hermano estaba intentando hacer más amena la despedida así que le agradecí el gesto con una sonrisa y caminé con él hasta el comedor metiendo los guantes en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Heather estaba vestida de azul en lugar de rojo, aunque en lugar de chaleco llevaba una especie de correa de cuero atravesándole el pecho. No se giró a verme cuando llegué, ella si estaba completamente centrada en la idea de que solo había un ganador.

Agradecí la comida aunque no tenía hambre pero no sabía cuándo volvería a comer o si es que lo hacía así que di mi mejor esfuerzo en comerme solo la mitad y llenarme de agua. No quería ir al baño estando dentro del estadio, orinar era fácil pero nada más así que me propuse vivir a punto de agua y frutos secos. Cuando volviera, si es que volvía, comería todo lo de una vida.

Mi padre nos estuvo dando instrucciones sobre el refugio y que por nuestra vestimenta esperaba algo como un desierto o ruinas, aunque yo no estuve muy de acuerdo con esa teoría. Siete años atrás ya había habido ruinas y todo terminó el primer día, el desierto sonaba más lógico, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de ropa que yo traía encima, pero por las botas seguramente habría bosque o arena pero no un trópico exactamente.

Me aseguré de hacer mis necesidades biológicas sin dejar nada adentro de mi cuerpo antes de lavarme los dientes y ponerme los guantes.

Lydia me dio un largo abrazo pidiéndome, igual que todos, que volviera. Erica se limitó a pasar sus largas uñas color rojo por mis mejillas y se alejó cubriendo su boca con su mano. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor pero siendo yo el que iba directo a la muerte no se me ocurrió nada.

Entré al elevador con mi padre y mi hermano sosteniendo el aire dentro de mis pulmones la mitad del trayecto. Mi padre abría la boca cada dos segundos para decir algo pero siempre volvía a su silencio, seguramente las palabras se le estaban atorando en la garganta igual que mí.

Caminamos por especio de quince minutos con dos agentes de la paz a nuestra espalda custodiándonos como si fuera a escapar en cualquier minutos. Ya había aprendido la lección cuando tenía seis años. Los tributos no se escapan, la chica que lo intento llegó a la arena con más heridas de las que podía lidiar y murió al caerse de su pedestal. Voló por los aires en pequeños trocitos mientras el reloj marcaba los cuarenta segundos restantes.

-Stiles –Mi padre me detuvo tomándome del brazo –Te quiero, hijo –Sus brazos me apresaron en el abrazo más triste de toda mi vida –Puedes hacerlo… puedes ganar. –Presionó sus labios en mi frente –Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

-Mamá está orgullosa de ti también –Dije despacio separándome del abrazo –Te quiero, papá.

Parrish y yo entramos a una especie de elevador con tres paredes de vidrio y puertas de metal brillante. Era como verme de nuevo en el espejo.

-No me dejan ir contigo –Empezó mi hermano –Pero escúchame –Sus ojos verdes me miraron brillantes –Esto no es una despedida, tal vez lo parezca pero no lo es, tienes cerebro, úsalo.  –Colocó sus manos en mi nuca y me atrajo a su cuerpo –Camden querría que dieras todo y ganaras… no me importa si usas a los profesionales, solo vuelve a casa.

-Si no vuelvo –Abracé a mi hermano con más fuerza –Si no vuelvo asegúrate de que Scott le diga a Isaac lo que siente, que sean felices…

-¿No escuchaste la entrevista de Heather? –Me preguntó mi hermano separándose lo suficiente para verme a los ojos –Stiles, ella estaba enamorada de Isaac.

-¿Qué? –Miré a mi hermano con la sorpresa plantada en mis ojos –Prométeme que te asegurarás de que se olvidarán de esto –Exigí apretando los brazos de mi hermano.

-Lo intentaré –Negué con la cabeza sintiendo que debía decir algo más pero no supe que –Mi padre, Derek y yo te esperamos aquí, tienes que volver.

-Parrish –Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos hasta que quedaron en mis costados.

-Es como jugar a las escondidas, como cuando tenías ocho, es lo mismo –Retiró sus manos de mi cuerpo y me sonrió –Te vamos a estar esperando.

Quise agregar algo, decirle que lo quería o que daría todo por volver pero las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Te veo en tres días –Fue lo único que me atreví a decir, emprendiendo mi camino hacia el aerodeslizador.

El sol matutino me dio en la cara durante todo el camino hasta la escalerilla de dos metros que llevaban al interior de la nave. Busqué el asiento marcado con mi número y me senté. Estaban las chicas del seis, del once y del doce, ambos chicos del siete, el chico del cinco y Jennifer.

Una mujer con una bata blanca y una jeringuilla se acercó a nosotros empezando por el primero de la fila colocando un dispositivo brillante dentro del brazo. Me incliné hacia adelante y traté de observar lo que era a pesar de que solamente lograba divisar la luz parpadeante en los otros tributos.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó una chica temblorosa. Desde donde estaba  no pude verle el rostro pero escuché su voz.

-Su rastreador –Habló con voz fuerte y ronca para todos los que estábamos dentro del aerodeslizador.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi asiento y esperé con la poca paciencia que poseía a que la mujer llegara hasta donde yo estaba. Tenía la piel de un raro color amarillo, no llevaba el típico maquillaje del capitolio pero aun así se veía igual de extravagante como el resto. Dejé de buscar anomalías en su ropa optando por concentrarme en su rostro. Sus labios eran delgados de color rosa, por encima de su piel amarillenta se veían pecas adornando su nariz pequeña, sus cejas estaban perfectamente depiladas enmarcando un par de ojos rojos. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y cuando me sonrió pude ver dos colmillos afilados. Mi dispositivo parpadeó dos veces debajo de mi piel, ni siquiera sentí el pinchecito que los demás sintieron por estar distraído mirando a la mujer.

Les colocaron el dispositivo a los otros que quedaban y el aerodeslizador se elevó por los aires con una suave turbulencia al principio. Viajamos alrededor de cinco minutos y de nuevo volvimos al suelo.

Mentalmente agradecí saber que estábamos en tierra firme, algo irónico tomando en cuenta que iba a morir en un estadio pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso. Seguí el orden en que estábamos sentados para bajar del aerodeslizador a pesar de que me moría por bajarme de esa cosa casi corriendo.

Esta vez ni siquiera hice una mueca al darme cuenta de que llevaba tres agentes de la paz pegados a mi espalda, como que si fuera tan idiota para salir corriendo en un lugar que no conocía de nada. Me introduje por un túnel alumbrado con luces azul claro y abrí la puerta que tenía el número tres  y mi nombre en la placa, sin apellido, solo un Stiles escrito con letras negras.

Abrí la puerta esperando encontrarme con alguna otra mujer como la del aerodeslizador, tal vez Lydia o Danny a pesar de que ya me había despedido de la primera y al segundo no le había hablado nunca.

-Derek… -Mi voz salió más débil de lo que me hubiera gustado. La puerta se cerró a mi espalda haciendo un sordo sonido y mentalmente rogué porque le haya dado en la cara a un agente.

Mi instructor relajó los brazos sin dejar de verme. Tuve la sensación de no ser el único que estaba confundido o con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Caminó tres pasos a la izquierda y sacó una chaqueta negra con capucha de un armario de vidrio. Igual que toda mi ropa tenía marcado el número tres en la parte de los brazos.

-Es ligera –Me dijo haciéndome una señal para que me acercara. Caminé con pasos lentos ignorando la pantalla con números azules mostrando el conteo regresivo para que empezaran los juegos.

-No pensé que fueras a estar aquí –Hablé al fin saliendo de mi sorpresa –Esperaba a Lydia o no sé… pero no a ti.

-¿Debería tomar eso como que te he decepcionado? –La primera manga se deslizó por mi brazo de forma rápida, hice para atrás mi brazo izquierdo y ayudé a acomodarme la chaqueta.

-No, sorprendido sí, pero no decepcionado –Derek dio otro paso al frente para poder acomodar la capucha de mi chaqueta, subió el ziper y deslizó sus dedos por mis hombros hasta mis brazos –Creí que no vendrías a despedirte.

-No vengo a eso –Mi instructor apretó sus dedos en mis brazos. Siempre supe que era fuerte pero hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de cuanto–Vengo a decirte que ganes.

-Son veintitrés –Dije aferrándome a la manga de su chaqueta como si hacerlo pudiera hacerme despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Y vas a ganar –Su voz tenía la convicción que sus ojos de colores no mostraban –Prométeme que intentarás ganar.

En algún momento los treinta centímetros que nos separaban se convirtieron en diez, podía sentir su respiración chocando en medio de mis cejas, su boca a centímetros de la mía, el calor de su cuerpo calentándome donde tenía frío, sus manos deslizándose de mis brazos hasta mi cuello.

-Lo prometo.

Parrish me había dicho que estar enamorado era como acostarse en el pasto cuando entraba la primavera y que tocar o simplemente ver eran como cosquillas. Yo estaba sintiendo todo y nada a la vez. Sentía los labios de Derek acariciar los míos despacio pero no sentía ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo, como si todo hubiera desaparecido para darle paso a esa sensación imposible de tener el mundo en tus manos. La barba de Derek picaba en mi mentón mientras me robaba la respiración. Mientras se llevaba mi primer y último beso.

-Cincuenta segundos –No quise abrir los ojos cuando el contacto se terminó, no quería darme cuenta de que eso era lo último que iba a obtener de él, pero terminé haciéndolo, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos. Sus brazos me tenían rodeado por completo y yo también le estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma.

Una sensación de frío se adueñó de mi cuando alejó sus manos de mi cuerpo, por acto reflejo yo también lo solté. Derek tenía las cejas fruncidas, sus tupidas y negras cejas que enmarcaban los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida. Derek era guapo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que más allá de sus ojos era realmente atractivo.

-Toma –Bajé mi mirada y descubría a Derek sosteniendo algo parecido al relicario de mamá pero plano. –Te vas a sentir solo pero recuerda que…

-Que mi familia, mis amigos y tu estarán apoyándome –Terminé por mi propia cuenta.

-Así es –Dejé que mi instructor pasara la cadena de mi cabeza, sostuve el dije en mi mano izquierda encontrando un trisquelión.

-Veinte segundos.

Escondí el regalo de Derek debajo de la chaqueta y las otras tres capas de ropa buscando protegerlo de lo que había afuera. Respiré profundo y caminé hasta el cilindro.

Las puertas de cristal me engulleron como si hubiera caído en la trampa de una araña. Derek seguía ahí cuando empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba.

Sonreí para mí mismo deseando contarle a Parrish lo que había sentido cuando él me besó y lo ligero que me sentía al unirme a los otros tributos en el círculo que rodeaba la cornucopia, como si todo lo me preocupaba se hubiera ido con su abrazo.

-Cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y siete –Miré a mi izquierda encontrándome con una chica de tez oscura, giré al otro lado y vi a Matt.

Los segundos seguían corriendo mientras yo observaba mi alrededor buscando cualquier escapatoria para luego de tomar un hacha de la cornucopia. Había visto el baño de sangre antes pero aun así confiaba en mi velocidad para obtener un arma y una mochila.

-Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y cuatro –Más allá de la cornucopia se veía una especie de edificio en ruinas, paredes de concreto sin ningún fin aparente. Volví a girar a mi izquierda  y vi unas palmeras enormes llenando toda esa zona.

-Veintitrés, veinte dos, veinte uno, veinte –Heather no estaba por ningún lado, no podía verla desde donde estaba, tampoco a otro de los profesionales, a Ethan o a la aliada de la chica de mi distrito –Doce, once, diez –Miré a Matt y vi como asentía.

 **Así que somos aliados** Pensé para mí mismo.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. –Sonó la alarma –Que empiecen los trigésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre.

Ya era oficial, estaba compitiendo por mi vida a partir de ese segundo.

 


	9. Cornucopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije ayer, el Stiles/Matt es real aquí y enserio, quédense a leer no lo tachen de que engaña a Derek o algo así.   
> No sé que mas decirles pero pueden leer el siguiente capítulo

Muchos tributos se caracterizaban por la fuerza, otros por su puntería, por su habilidad para escalar pero pocos tenían todas las habilidades que mi ser energético había heredado de mi abuelo. Tenía piernas largas y había pasado tanto tiempo corriendo para llegar antes de que la vaya se encendiera que correr a contra reloj ya era una constante en mi vida antes de si quiera saber lo que eran los Juegos del Hambre correctamente.

El suelo no era nada más que arena firme que se enredaba en la suela de goma de mis botas y sacaba una cantidad hacia afuera. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la cornucopia, si los profesionales planeaban matarme tenía la ventaja de llegar antes, si enserio éramos aliados  me protegerían de morir por cualquier otro tributo.

Un cuerpo mucho más grande que el mío se estrelló contra mí al borde de la cornucopia pero no era el de Ethan, era un chico con aspecto gordo, no musculoso como el de gemelo. No lo reconocí al instante ni tampoco hice nada por presentarnos. Él tenía sus dedos gordos en torno a mi cuello tratando de ahogarme pero yo no tenía planeado de morir de esa forma tan ridícula. Plante una de mis piernas en el suelo  y la usé como palanca para alejar sus kilos de grasa de mi cuerpo lo más que pude. Sus ojos brillaban en furia contenida.

-¡Stiles! –Tantee el suelo buscando algo que me sirviera además de la cantidad alarmante de arena. Una daga chocó contra mi costado justo cuando creí que jamás volvería a sentir el aire acunarse en mis pulmones. Volví a usar mi rodilla pero esta vez me aseguré de encajarla en su cuerpo, cualquier lugar sería bueno tomando en cuenta que era blando por todos lados. Los dedos se me llenaron de arena cuando agarre la daga, apreté el pomo de forma incorrecta por la falta de aire en mis pulmones y lo encaje en su sien.

La sangre del chico me calló en el  rostro y parte del cuello. Lo aventé a un lado sin darme tiempo a jalar aire para ponerme a trabajar el cerebro, Matt me lanzó una lanza apenas vio que me puse de pie.

-Cuida el otro lado –Me ordenó. Él tenía una espada en su mano ensangrentada. Igual que yo ya se había llevado la vida de un tributo o de varios tomando en cuenta que no había lugar donde pisar sentirse asqueado por el espectáculo.

Caminé a la parte trasera de la cornucopia con la lanza aferrada en mi mano derecha y la izquierda masajeando mi cuello. Estaba con los profesionales, nadie era tan idiota para enfrentarse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con un profesional, mucho menos si ya habían visto que el chico gordo había quedado muerto.

Una flecha zumbó por encima de mi cabeza y se estrelló en la espalda de un chico peli rojo, su cuerpo pequeño cayó de rodillas  y finalmente dio de cara al suelo. Jackson lanzó otra flecha a su cuerpo por si acaso.

Seguí mirando a mí alrededor viendo como los tributos escapaban de la cornucopia, algunos con armas, otros con una mochila y algunos heridos o simplemente corrían. Voltee en dirección al bosque y vi una cabellera castaño claro moverse mientras se colocaba una mochila. Era Heather.

-Tu cuchillo –Le pedí a Jackson quitándole el arma de la cadera. Corrí unos metros con la lanza en la mano izquierda y cuando estuve a una cercanía prudente lancé el cuchillo directo a la mochila de Heather.

Se estrelló justo en el centro, donde no había probabilidad de dañarla. Fingí molestarme porque se había escapado aunque en realidad estaba aliviado de que por lo menos tuviera un arma.

Seguí moviéndome alrededor de la cornucopia pretendiendo que yo también estaba en labor de matar tributos aunque en realidad estaba huyendo de la sangre que se escurría por todos lados a donde mirara. Pasé al lado de Matt cuando encajó su espada en el vientre de otro tributo y la retorció para asegurarse de que estaba muerto.

Jalé la chaqueta del dos y lo alejé del cuerpo mutilado del otro adolescente.

-Ya está muerto –Le dije apretando su hombro. Matt arrancó la espada de su cuerpo sin ningún cuidado y se giró a verme con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros como un manto helado luego de horas bajo el sol, volví a jalar la chaqueta del castaño y lo llevé de vuelta a la entrada de la cornucopia. Una chica de cara afilada como la de los ratones se nos quedó viendo fijamente, en sus manos solamente llevaba una mochila.

No me dio tiempo de abogar por su vida, ni siquiera de girar el rostro para no verlo. Matt levantó su espada y le cortó la cabeza. Sentí náuseas y asco de mí mismo por no hacer nada a pesar de que aunque hubiera querido no pude haber hecho nada por ella.

El cañón sonó con fuerza rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido. Jackson, Jennifer y Malia estuvieron con nosotros en cuestión de segundos. Las dos chicas traían mochilas u otras cosas que estaban alrededor de la cornucopia, puestas solamente para atraer a los tributos más tontos.

Tres, cuatro, cinco. Solté la lanza y seguí contando. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve. Esperé por otro cañonazo pero ya no hubo ningún otro sonido además de nuestras respiraciones.

-Conté ocho –Dijo Malia.

-Yo conté nueve –Jennifer abrió una de las cajas usando uno de mis cuchillos para romper el sello.

-Yo también –Jackson me lanzó una botella de agua de la caja que había abierto Jennifer. No agradecí sabiendo que no sería bien recibido.

Le di un trago y se la pasé a Matt. El chico se bebió la mitad de un solo trago y luego vació lo que restaba sobre sus manos.

-Quedamos trece –Dijo Malia sentada al borde de la cornucopia. Se veía cansada y estaba llena de arena por todos lados, seguramente había tenido una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con otro tributo. No le pregunté.

Me acerqué a donde estaban las dagas y empecé a acomodar las más importantes en mi chaleco y en mis botas. Me detuve mirando las hachas pensando si sería bueno mostrar mi habilidad a los profesionales desde ese momento o usarlo como mi elemento sorpresa. No tuve tiempo de decidir qué era lo mejor. Una mano helada, mojada por el agua, se colocó en mi cuello. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y empezó a bombear sangre de forma exagerada.

-¿Viste por donde se fue la chica de tu distrito? –La voz de Matt sonó casi cariñosa, igual que sus dedos masajeando despacio mi cuello.

-Hacia la selva –Dije despacio ladeando el cuello inconscientemente –Pero no sé quedará ahí, seguramente irá a buscar agua.

-Cierto –El sonido de algo pesado cayendo sobre el suelo de metal de la cornucopia me devolvió a mis cinco sentidos.

-Hemos terminado de meter todo –Dijo Jennifer.

-Hay que irnos –Murmuré tomando un cuchillo curvo del estante –Para que se lleven a los cuerpos.

-Deberían quedarse ahí como trofeo –Matt volvió a sonar como la persona cruel y despiadada que era.

El cuerpo de la chica había sido aventado a un lado sin ningún tipo de consideración. Sus miembros estaban torcidos y su cabeza estaba demasiado lejos de su cuerpo, si no fuera porque era la única decapitada hasta hubiera pensado que pertenecía a alguien más. Tomé otra botella de agua y caminé tras Matt directo a las palmeras.

Un nuevo BUM sonó cuando habíamos caminado apenas un kilómetro en diagonal. Quise pensar que fue Ethan quien se llevó otra vida y no otro tributo letal matando a personas inocentes. No sentí remordimiento al recordar el rostro del chico gordo al que le había quitado la vida, él no me hubiera perdonado la vida, todo lo contrario, el chico estaba demasiado seguro de matarme con sus propias manos.

-¿Te duele? –Arquee las cejas mirando a Matt aunque él seguía caminando frente a mí –El cuello. –Fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía una mano tocando mi garganta. –Tendrás cardenales para mañana.

-Ya lo había supuesto –Dije con cierto toque irónico.

-¿Te duele? –Repitió parando su caminata para hacerme ir en frente.

-Ahora que lo has preguntado sí –El sonido de unos pasos alejándose a trote del lado izquierdo nos hizo girar el rostro y emprender camino tras nuestra presa.

Pensé en detenerme y fingir que los había perdido de vista pero Matt seguía tras de mí y sabía que solo estaba esperando cualquier mal movimiento de mi parte para matarme.

Jackson había retirado el arco de su espalda y lo llevaba listo con una flecha moviéndose entre sus dedos a cada paso que daba dejando la huella de su bota por encima de la hojarasca que cubría el suelo arenoso. A nuestro alrededor las palmeras habían cambiado por árboles frutales pero nadie los notó o bien estaban tan centrados en el chico que corría a unos metros que no quisieron verlo. Yo me limitaba a seguirles el paso sin opinar nada, solamente brincando cuando se requería, serpenteando para no chocar contra un árbol y cuidando de que Matt no me fuera a encajar nada por la espalda. Sentía su mirada en mi nuca, sus dedos rozando de vez en cuando mi cuerpo como si se asegurara de que no era un holograma que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Mis sentidos me decían que corriera pero mi sentido común me obligó a mantener el paso y no bajar la guardia con ninguno de ellos durante la media hora que estuvimos corriendo hasta que Jennifer se paró abruptamente haciendo que Malia chocara con su espalda y Jackson se detuviera a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-Este es nuestro punto de partida –Dijo la chica recargándose en una palmera. –Lo que sea que haya corrido fue hacia ese lado –Apuntó del lado del que veníamos –Y no vimos nada.

-Tal vez estábamos siguiendo una ardilla –Jackson volvió a nosotros acomodando la flecha en la cuerda de su arco.

-Las ardillas no dejan rastros –Opinó Matt quitándome la botella para abrirla y darle un sorbo pequeño, solamente humedeciendo sus labios, me pasó la botella a mí y le di un buen trago recordando que él se había acabado la anterior. Ni siquiera sabíamos si había más agua así que la cerré y la sostuve entre mis dedos.

-¡Ahí! –Seguí el punto que señalaba Jennifer y encontré una hoguera no muy lejos de nosotros.

La chica se lanzó a la carrera y todos detrás de ella, pisaron con fuerza, gritaron y finalmente llegamos a la hoguera. Un chiquillo de doce años nos miró horrorizado desde detrás de un árbol. Tenía la piel pálida, los labios secos, seguramente tenía sed y Matt había tirado una botella de agua solamente para mojarse las manos.

-Tres –Jackson se sacó una daga de su chaqueta y me la extendió –Mátalo.

Los ojos del niño eran tan oscuros que parecían dos pozos sin fin, debajo de sus espesas cejas color negro, como dos gusanos en su frente. Los cuatro profesionales tenían los ojos puestos en mí, esperando que aceptara la daga y me deshiciera de su vida como si fuera la de una simple ardilla. Alargué mis dedos temblando de terror y asco.

-¡STILES! –Detuve mi mano del camino hacia la daga y giré sobre mis pies buscando de donde venía el sonido -¡STILES! –Era un sonido conocido, un tono jovial y burlesco que me seguía de niño cuando intentaba escapar de sus brazos para ser quien ganara el juego. Mis ojos ardieron de lo mucho que los abrí, no era real, no podía ser real pero ahí estaba el sonido colándose por mis oídos y metiéndose en mi cerebro paralizando mis sentidos comunes.

-Camden… -El corazón me palpitó más rápido cuando dije su nombre.

-¡STILES! –Empujé a Malia y corrí hacia donde prevenía la voz. Dentro de mi algo me decía que no era real, que era una alucinación pero se escuchaba tan fuerte, tan clara que no pude detenerme por más que escuchaba a alguien más llamando mi nombre tratando de alcanzarme. -¡STI~!

Saqué una daga de mango largo y la apreté en mis dedos del lado filoso con tanta fuerza que terminé por encajármela yo mismo.

-¡Stiles, ven aquí! –Un ave de color negro pasó volando por encima de mi cabeza. Un charlajo.

Deslicé la daga por mis dedos de un movimiento limpio y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas directo al ave imitativa que seguía volando por encima de mí. La voz de Camden se calló en ese segundo, no había ningún otro sonido para que me hiciera compañía en medio de mi ataque de pánico.

-Shh…. Tranquilo –Cerré mis ojos y vi a Derek aunque no era su voz –Ya se acabó. –Reconocí la voz de Malia a los pocos segundos –Era falso.

Me manché el rostro con mi propia sangre al intentar limpiarme los ojos. Maldije al capitolio en mi cabeza por jugar de esa forma conmigo, por tenerme tan bien afianzado en sus garras que no había cosa que no pudieran hacer para mostrarme débil.

-Hay que volver –Ordené limpiándome la sangre con una hoja de los arboles pequeños que había visto cuando entre al estadio. Había corrido tanto que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente a donde dejé a los otros tributos. La chica estaba parada a mi lado esperando a que me pusiera de pie. Suspiré y saqué fuerza de algún lugar para empezar el recorrido de vuelta a la cornucopia sin fijarme si ella me seguía o no. No había sol por ningún lado pero estaba seguro que no habíamos pasado ni cinco horas dentro de ese lugar, a menos que haya estado corriendo por demasiado tiempo pero mi cuerpo no se sentía así.

Los dedos dejaron de sangrarme en algún momento de la caminata y el dolor de la garganta había desaparecido como había llegado. Del otro lado de la cornucopia estaban sentados Jackson y Jennifer tratando de prender una hoguera.

-¿Y Matt? –Pregunté más por querer decir algo que por que me preocupara.

-Allá –Jackson señaló en su espalda, hacia donde estaban las paredes de concreto. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a caminar hacia el lugar tan rápido como mis pies débiles me lo permitían.

-Por favor… por favor –El chico del distrito diez sollozaba por su vida con la espada de Matt al borde de su cuello –No me mates…

-Hey, espera, espera –Le pedí a Matt usando el truco de apretarle el hombro como lo había hecho horas antes –El chico nos sirve.

-¿Para hacer qué? –Los ojos de color me fulminaron con la mirada, brillantes de ira.

-Para cuidar la comida mientras no estamos –Dije tratando de sonar convencido –No sé tú pero yo no me quedaré a hacer guardia.

Los dedos del rubio se relajaron poco a poco en torno a la chaqueta negra del chico pero aun así estaban aferrados a su espada. Apreté un poco más su hombro tratando de convencerlo.

-Es tu responsabilidad –Me espetó lanzándolo directamente al suelo.

-No esperaba menos –El chico del diez se puso de pie como pudo respirando aliviado. Conocía esa sensación: estar al borde de la muerte y ser salvado de la nada. Conocía esa sensación a la perfección así que le di tiempo para que asimilara todo y con la poca energía que me quedaba le guiñé un ojo.

Le apunté a que caminara frente a mí y así lo hizo. El chico temblaba como una hoja pero empezaba a volver a su color natural. Su cabello castaño estaba revuelto y con restos de escombros.

Llegamos a la cornucopia y le apunté un lugar en la esquina de la entrada, busqué una botella de agua, carne seca y se la di para que comiera algo. De todas las acciones del día esa fue de la única de la que estuve orgulloso.

Busqué más entre las cajas y saqué dos manzanas de un saco color blanco, era lo único que se me antojaba de la cantidad selecta de comida no perecedera que teníamos en el menú del día.

Malia estaba hablando en susurros y se calló en cuanto llegué. No tenía que ser muy listo para darme cuenta de que les estaba contando mi pequeño pleito con el ave cantora. Le quité una rama a Jennifer y la usé para acomodar nuestra pequeña fogata haciendo que ardiera por fin. Metí las manzanas entre dos piedras y me senté al lado de Matt a ver como el humo se levantaba hacia el cielo ficticio de la arena.

Le ayudé a Jackson a desollar uno de los conejos que había cazado mientras yo hacia mi carrera por el bosque como disculpa por no haber matado al crio más joven de todos los tributos. Nunca había probado la carne de conejo y tampoco estaba con ganas de hacerlo así que dejé que ellos se comieran todo y me conformé con una manzana asada y la mitad de la botella de agua de Matt. 

No le pregunté si podía beber de ella, tampoco me fije si le molestaba o algo, seguramente para él, igual que para los otros tributos, era normal compartir las cosas con otras personas, por necesidad no porque quisieran.

El distrito uno y el dos eran los favoritos del capitolio pero no por eso tenían menos pobreza que el resto de nosotros, Matt no se veía desnutrido pero tampoco gordito como el chico al que había cuando empezaron los juegos.

Cuando me acabé la manzana me puse de pie y caminé hasta la entrada de la cornucopia. El chico del diez seguía sentado donde lo había dejado masticando lentamente la carne seca que le había entregado antes de irme.

-Gracias –Dijo bajito, casi sin abrir la boca.

-Ganado ¿Cierto? –Le pregunté entrando a la cornucopia. Lo escuché soltar un leve ‘’aha’’ y sonreí. –Te daré esto –Tomé algo parecido a un mazo con púas, pesaba pero el chico se veía de buena complexión así que para él sería nada. Dejé el arma a su lado y salí de la cornucopia acomodando un hacha con doble punta en mi cadera.

Jennifer y Malia seguían sentadas en la fogata mientras Jackson contaba las flechas de su arco. Un par estaban ensangrentadas así que supuse que serían la de los conejos. Me tragué la mueca evitando pensar en los tributos que sufrirían el mismo final que esos animalejos.

-No comiste –Esta vez ni siquiera me sorprendió escuchar a Matt.

-No tenía hambre –Dije despacio mirando al cielo.

-Come –Matt me entregó un saquito de nueces peladas. No eran muchas pero en algún distrito habrían valido una fortuna.

-Gracias –Miré de reojo a Matt recordando que no era de los que aceptaban una negativa así que tomé la mitad de una y me la lleve a los labios.

-El chico de antes… -Empezó despacio -¿Era tu novio?

Me hice tiempo masticando la nuez para no tener que responder inmediatamente a su pregunta. Últimamente estaba hablando mucho de Camden, con Parrish, con Derek. El collar empezó a pesar en cuanto recordé a Derek, seguramente había visto como maté al chico, como corrí tras la imitación, como le salvé la vida al tributo del diez y ahora tal vez me estaría viendo hablar con Matt.

-Era como mi hermano –Respondí cerrando el saquito de nueces –No quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien –Matt me sonrió. No fue una sonrisa grotesca, ni mucho menos una que daba miedo, era una sonrisa simple, bonita a su manera y tenebrosa en otra. -Pero come –Abrí de nuevo el saquito de nueces tomando la mitad de la nuez que acaba de comerme.

-Cuídame la espalda –Dijo Malia tomando su arma, no me gire a verla pero supuse que hablaba con Jennifer.–Anda, quiero ir al baño.

-Ve detrás de la cornucopia –Jackson sonó demasiado serio para ser tomado como un juego –Total todo el capitolio te va a ver dónde sea que estés.

Matt y el chico del diez se rieron de ese mal chiste.

Jennifer y Malia se fueron refunfuñando sobre lo grosero y asqueroso que había sido Jackson. Desde ese punto hasta parecían amigos de verdad y no aliados. Matt se fue con Jackson también a buscar un lugar donde hacer sus necesidades biológicas y yo me quedé solo con el chico del diez.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunté sentándome a su lado con el saquito de nueces entre mis manos.

-Liam –Respondió metiendo la bolsita de carne en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –Tú eres Stiles.

-El mismo –La mirada del chico estaba puesta en mis nueces, pensé en Derek llamándome ardilla –Te daré unas pocas pero no le digas a nadie –Saqué unas cinco nueces y las deposité en su mano –En casa mamá las usaba para adornar mi pastel de cumpleaños, todos los años se levantaba temprano y horneaba un pastel de manzana.

-¿Ya no lo hace? –Liam se metió una nuez entera a la boca.

-Murió hace años –Dije con tristeza contenida.

-Los míos también –Mi boca se quedó abierta, igual que mis ojos –Soy un huérfano, creo que desde siempre.

 **Eso es tener suerte** Pensé para mí.

-Mi nombre estaba veinte veces este año –Siguió hablando bajito. –Supongo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Ni del mío tampoco –Respondí con acidez.

-Por eso debes ganar –Giré mi rostro para verlo aunque la oscuridad de la noche no me permitía hacerlo bien –Porque tienes familia afuera.

Lo que quería decir se quedó opacado bajo el himno de Panem alrededor de todo el estadio. El sello apareció y después de él todos los caídos. Empezaron directamente por el distrito cuatro, ambos chicos estaban muertos, la chica del cinco, el chico gordo del seis, ambos del siete, la chica del nueve, ambos del once y el chico del doce. Sentí alivio al no ver el rostro de Heather ni el del chiquillo al que estuve a punto de matar antes de mi episodio con el charlajo. Seguramente había escapado cuando yo confundí a los profesionales.

No me despedí de Liam cuando salí de la cornucopia. Metí el saquito de nueces en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y escalé con mis extremidades por un lateral del metal hasta llegar al techo, la capucha evitó que sintiera el frío en mi nuca cuando me acosté mirando directamente al cielo.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a recordar cómo había empezado mi día y como estaba terminando. Un milenio atrás había estado besando a Derek y ahora estaba ahí acostado en la cornucopia con el peso del trisquelion en mi cuello recordándome que había sido real.

No supe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que la cabeza de Matt se asomó por el borde, estiré un brazo sin levantarme y le ayudé a subir.

-¿Has dejado que el capitolio te vea hacer del baño? –Le pregunté estirando mis brazos.

-Me aseguré de no dejara nada a la imaginación –La cabeza de Matt sobre mi estómago fue un nuevo peso y una nueva calidez que no estaba preparado para sentir. –Duerme un rato, tres.

Él se quedó con sus propias palabras y antes de cinco minutos ya estaba dormido. Decidí seguirlo y me quedé dormido con una de mis manos sobre el hacha y la otra tocando el bultito en mi pecho, donde estaba el dije que me dio Derek.


	10. Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no publicar ayer pero me hice toda la tarde haciendo tarea y olvidé que hoy era sábado. Así de fea es mi vida. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten y si de pura casualidad 'Khrys' se pasa por aquí le voy a pedir muy amablemente que se retiré.

Desperté por el sonido de un silbido rompiendo el silencio de la arena. Abrí los ojos forzando mi mirada para ver el dueño de ese sonido, no quería admitirlo pero temí que fuera otro charlajo. Intenté incorporarme pero la cabeza de Matt seguía puesta en mi vientre. Estaba completamente dormido, tan indefenso que pude haberle encajado el hacha y él ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que o quien lo mató.

Era impresionante lo fácil que era pensar en la muerte luego haberla tenido escurriendo de mis dedos. El sonido cobró más sentido cuando vi el pequeño paracaídas caer despacio en el techo de la cornucopia, justo a mi lado. Solté el hacha y usé mis dos manos para sostener la cabeza de Matt intentando no despertarlo de su sueño. Su cráneo tenía una forma rara pero no quise pensar en eso mientras lo acomodaba en el frío metal. Miré a los lados buscando algo que usar para ponérselo de almohada pero no había nada a mí alrededor además del cielo oscuro con la luna ficticia brillando sobre nosotros. Opté por sacarme la chaqueta y hacerle unos cuantos dobleces hasta que quedara de una forma esponjadita, la metí debajo de su cabeza y lo dejé seguir durmiendo sin turbarlo.

Gatee por la cornucopia hasta dar con el pequeño paracaídas y lo abrí. Una tarjeta de color blanco fue lo primero que vi, a la luz de la luna no pude leer las palabras con la misma facilidad de siempre pero alcancé a distinguir el trisquelion debajo de un J.S. Forcé más mi vista intentando ver lo que decía, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ningún lugar metí la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y tomé el frasquito que traía el paracaídas.

-Gracias –Murmuré al ver la misma crema que usaba Derek para mi cuerpo adolorido dentro de ese recipiente. Me miré los dedos de la mano derecha y rápidamente tomé una cantidad justa para esparcirla por encima de la herida que yo mismo me había hecho. El alivio fue inmediato a pesar de que no se sentía tan bien como cuando lo hacía Derek. Miré a Matt y tomé otro poco más de esa crema para ponerla en mi cuello, seguramente ya tendría algún cardenal y dolerían demasiado pasado un tiempo.

Escondí el paracaídas en un pliegue de la cornucopia y bajé deslizándome por uno de los laterales. Jackson se giró a verme en cuanto toqué el suelo de arena. Se veía que no había dormido, igual que Liam.

-Yo tomo guardia –Dije mordiéndome la sonrisa de felicidad al saber que no estaba solo. Jackson me miró con las cejas arqueadas. –Matt sigue dormido, si quisiera matarlos ya lo habría hecho.

-Vale.

En otra situación seguramente se habría negado, pero estaba tan cansado que no tuve que repetirle dos veces para que se acostara ahí donde estaba y se quedara dormido.

No necesité decirle a Liam que se durmiera también; el chico cayó rendido en menos de lo que tardó en acomodar su cabeza sobre el suelo. Saqué de nuevo la tarjeta y me puse a intentar ver exactamente qué era lo que decía. No sabía si la noche acaba de empezar o había dormido durante horas pero el cielo empezó a aclararse más rápido de lo que esperaba.

‘’Nadie quiere cardenales sobre la piel, sobrevive’’ Fue lo que leí en la nota. Las palabras eran de mi padre, completamente suyas pero el trisquelion de Derek seguía ahí, perfectamente implantado sobre la hoja blanca. Devolví la tarjeta a mi bolsillo  y me puse a merodear en los alrededores hasta dar con algún lugar lo bastante apartado pero a la vez lo bastante cerca donde pudiera orinar. La noche anterior no había sentido ganas y lo atribuí a la perdida de líquido que tuve al correr una distancia más grande  de la que me proponía intentando alcanzar a Camden o su ilusión. Me lavé las manos con la botella de agua que estaba tirada al lado de la fogata apagada y volví a curiosear.   

La cornucopia, igual que siempre, era el centro de la arena, no podía decir si era un círculo o un cuadrado pero la cornucopia era el ombligo. Del lado norte, hacia donde estaba girada la punta había una especie de selva con las mismas paredes que del lado sur, pero de ese lado se veían ruinas, ni una sola señal de vida más que ruinas. Del lado este estaban las palmeras, altas e imponente, de ese lado seguramente habría un oasis o algo más de vida que del lado oeste, donde los arboles enanos cubrían todo y no tenían paredes de ningún tipo.

Me acerqué al borde los arboles enanos tratando de ver más allá de su espesor pero no había nada que mis ojos captaran y tampoco me iba  a meter ahí solo, de ninguna manera iba a volver a ese hábitat de charlajos por mi propia cuenta. Seguí caminando por el borde, un pie tras otro tarareando la canción que me había cantado Parrish. El hacha colgaba de mi mano izquierda y la derecha se abría y se cerraba por si sola disfrutando de la sensación de frescura que la crema seguía esparciendo por mis dedos. El estadio estaba tan tranquilo que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Fue pensar en eso y darme cuenta de que había algo mal, la arena nunca estaba tranquila, de ninguna forma. Di vuelta sobre mis talones y empecé a correr de vuelta a la cornucopia en espera de algo, no sabía qué pero esperaba algo. Algo terrible. El estruendo empezó como un ruido sigiloso que venía escuchado desde minutos atrás pero no le había prestado atención. Empezó a aumentar de fuerza y con eso el sonido de varias placas moviéndose.

Llegué a la cornucopia cuando la ola de arena se levantó por encima del edificio de la parte sur.

-¡MATT! –Jalé la chaqueta de Liam y lo obligue a ponerse de pie –Entra –Le ordené moviendo también a Jackson. -¡Matt! –Volví a gritar pero mi voz se ocultaba debajo del estruendo que el estadio estaba levantando. Cuando empezaba a creer que tendría que subirme a la cornucopia Matt se deslizó por el lateral donde yo estaba.

Se veía confundido, asustado como un animal frente al depredador. Traía mi chaqueta en su mano izquierda y en la derecha apretaba su espada. No me quedó más remedio más que enredar mis dedos en su muñeca y jalarlo conmigo al interior de la cornucopia.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt! –Malia venía corriendo desde la palmeras, desarmada y asustada pero no de la ola de arena, estaba asustada de algo más que no podía ver. No me había dado cuenta del momento en que se había alejado, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto desde el momento en que desperté.

Matt quiso soltarse de mí pero no lo dejé, no me había dado cuenta del momento en que la chica salió del campamento pero ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Volvió a gritar el nombre de Matt y él ya no hizo movimiento para ayudarla. Supongo que pensó lo mismo que yo. Era mejor morir uno a morir los dos.

Del mismo lugar por donde venía Malia salió corriendo una chica rubia y alta. La chica del doce. Brincó hacia Malia, la atrapó en sus garras y ambas fueron cubiertas por la arena y las placas en movimiento. Fue como si el suelo se las tragara literalmente.

Matt entró conmigo a la cornucopia justo a tiempo para que la ola se estrellara contra el metal. Nos apretamos el uno al lado del otro cubriéndonos de la arena que se colaba por la amplia abertura del frente.

Dos cañonazos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Malia y Leshia ya estaban muertas. Matt me entregó la chaqueta cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos caminar más al fondo de la cornucopia, solté el hacha y me puse mi última prenda dejando el ziper abajo por si necesitaba tomar alguna daga en cualquier momento. Jackson estaba sentado con Jennifer en una esquina, del otro lado estaba Liam temblando de miedo, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el llanto contenido y tenía el cabello aplastado de un lado.

Me senté a su lado con las piernas encogidas hacia mi pecho. Tenía frío a pesar de la carrera a contra tiempo que había tenido.

-Estás sangrando –Me dijo el chico apuntando a los dedos de mi mano izquierda.

-No es nada –Dije en voz baja limpiándome la sangre con el pantalón. La sensación de la crema lejos de aliviarme me había adormecido la piel y no sentía nada. Apreté los dedos dejando que la sangre se deslizara por mi puño cerrado hasta el suelo. No había ningún tipo de dolor.

-A ver –Matt abrió una de las mochilas que estaban a nuestro alrededor y sacó una venda. Tomó mi mano y presionó la tela contra la herida absorbiendo la sangre, cuando parecía que no iba a salir más me quitó la correa de cuero junto con los guantes con movimientos fluidos y delicados.

Sus manos no parecían las de alguien que mataba con espada ni que lanzaba lanzas a una velocidad preocupante. Sus manos eran suaves, con los huesos notorios por todos lados, incluso donde parecía que debía ser pura carne. Enrolló la venda por en medio de mis dedos flexionándolos cuando creía haberla apretado demasiado, me quitó una daga del chaleco y cortó casi la mitad que le sobró. No se detuvo hasta que me hubo colocado la correa de cuero por encima del guante.

-Gracias –Murmuré bajito mirando mis dedos en lugar de verlo a él. La  crema de Derek me pesó en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, era el lado donde el hombro de Matt no se presionaba sobre mi cuerpo, como si compartir su calor corporal fuera necesario en medio de esa tormenta de arena.

Traté de escuchar más sonidos del cañón pero no se escuchaba nada. Supuse que para eso eran las paredes, para esconderse de la ola del sur y la del norte. Quien estaba en el lado sur cuando nacía ahí la ola fácilmente se podría meter en las ruinas pero quien estaba del lado norte cuando empezaba ahí podía montarse en los árboles o en alguna cueva que hubiera cerca. Era ingenioso pero letal.

La ola podría derrumbar las ruinas o golpear con tanta fuerza que podría hacerte caer y morir.

Jennifer se quedó dormida al lado de Jackson y Liam también retomó su sueño interrumpido. Solo Matt y yo nos quedamos despiertos hasta que todo acabo, pero aun así no nos atrevimos a salir de la cornucopia hasta que estuvimos seguros de que nada saltaría para sepultarnos vivos.

-¡Despierten! –Hasta  yo que estaba en mis cinco sentidos di un bote en el suelo con el grito de Matt. Los otros despertaron más rápido que cuando fue la ola. -¡Te has quedado dormido!

Fue lo siguiente que dijo, pensé que se dirigía a mí pero le hablaba a Liam. El niño del diez empezó a temblar, los ojos se le llenaron de agua igual que los labios de palabras sin sentido.

-Yo le dije que durmiera  -Me puse de pie quedando frente a Matt. Con esa ya me la estaba jugando de nuevo por el chico, una siguiente Matt no me la perdonaría pero debía esforzarme un poco –Yo tomé la guardia, no fue su culpa.

-Pudimos haber muerto –Me tragué el comentario lleno de sarcasmo que se había puesto en mi lengua –Que sea la última vez que le cambias la guardia.

-Claro –Bajé la cabeza fingiendo sumisión. Debía aceptar que había obtenido más de lo que había pretendido, en otra circunstancia tal vez hasta me habría matado, pero ahí estaba vivo para ver como empezaba el segundo día en el estadio.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, como si apenas un par de horas antes no hubiera estado la luna ocultándose. Por el lugar donde estaba supuse que era la misma hora que cuando llegamos el día anterior así que exactamente llevábamos un día ahí. Aunque la lógica del tiempo no cuadraba nada con eso.

Abrí la caja de la comida y saqué algo de fruta seca, no quería comer carne y supuse que los demás tampoco, además de que el conejo había quedado en los huesos la noche anterior.

-A divertirnos –Dijo Jackson agarrando una lata de sopa. Jennifer se decantó por carne seca y Matt tomó otra lata de sopa con su mano libre.

Nunca había entendido la manía de los profesionales por quedarse con toda la comida, era demasiada, suficiente para todos pero aun así ellos se quedaban todo y dejaban que el resto, irónicamente, muriera de hambre.

-No te muevas de aquí –Le ordené a Liam pasándole una mochila –Si algo se pierde sabremos que fuiste tú.

Traté de sonar amenazante y al parecer lo logré porque el chico asintió repetidas veces sacando una silla plegable a la entrada de la cornucopia.

Nada estaba cubierto de arena, ni siquiera la cornucopia o los árboles, todo estaba tan limpio como antes de empezar. No quise romperme la cabeza pensando cómo había sucedido eso así que empecé a caminar siguiendo de cerca a Jackson y a Matt.

Jennifer estaba pálida, asustada a pesar de su apariencia imponente. Este año los profesionales no estaban siendo lo de siempre, este año eran más blandos que de costumbre. No le presté atención a la chica a pesar de que mi vena sensible me decía que me moviera y la abrazara para consolarla. Traté de pensar en cualquier cosa, en algo malo sobre ella pero lo único que me venía la cabeza era la forma en la que miraba a Derek durante mi entrenamiento.

Apreté los labios y saqué el pensamiento de mi cabeza, no era hora para enojarme con la chica por culpa de algo que no importaba, igual yo no volvería a Panem y Derek jamás sabría que, aunque a distancia, sentí celos por algo tan ridículo como que Jennifer se le haya quedado viendo algunas veces. Apuré mi paso y me alinee junto con los otros dos chicos caminando directamente hacia las palmeras, donde había estado Malia antes de morir.

Matt ya no me estaba prestando atención y lo agradecí, no tenía ganas de pasarme el segundo día en su lupa de ninguna forma.

La zona era un completo desastre de ramas caídas y arena mal puesta. Nadie en su sano juicio se habría escondido ahí, nadie además de Leshia y ella seguramente estaba con Heather así que mi compañera de distrito podría estar cerca o  muerta. No escuché cañonazos antes pero eso no significaba que no hubieran sucedido debajo del ruido que hizo la ola.

No había indicios de que nadie se hubiera pasado por ahí pero igual los profesionales no se rendían con facilidad así que seguimos caminando disfrutando de nuestro desayuno sin agua.

-Al que encontremos lo mato yo –Dijo Jennifer rompiendo el silencio.

-Si lo encuentras primero –Jackson empezó a correr con su arco en alto y un grito de júbilo escapando de sus labios.

Temí porque alguien fuera a buscarnos luego de eso pero me di cuenta de que nosotros éramos los que cazábamos a los demás. Si los otros fueran inteligentes seguramente se aliarían para matarnos pero eran idiotas así que no se atrevían a siquiera acercarse, por lo menos para ver como nosotros si caminábamos con total confianza por las palmeras.

En mi distrito no había playa, era pura llanura a pesar de que era uno de los más grandes. Teníamos piedras, lluvia, arboles de frutos pero no tantos como los que tenía el distrito doce. Papá me había platicado de los distritos y lo que tenían.

El doce tenía un bosque pero se dedicaban a la minería. En ese momento desee ser minero, meterme bajo la tierra y descubrir cosas nuevas, pero luego descubrí que lo mío era estar montado en los árboles así que me imaginé viviendo en el once, no en el siete donde cortaban los árboles, en el once para poder recolectar los frutos de los árboles más altos. Nunca pude viajar a ninguno de los distritos igual que el resto de las personas pero siempre que podía me colaba en la habitación de pantallas de nuestra planta tecnológica y me sentaba a ver las imágenes repetitivas de los otros distritos.

El distrito cuatro tenía pescadores, estaba lleno de pescado por todos lados y a mí no me gustaba el pescado así que nunca estuve interesado en visitar ese lugar, ni siquiera de verlo en las pantallas. Si lo hubiera hecho mis posibilidades de sobrevivir cuando abandonara a los profesionales serian altas.

Me entretuve tanto tiempo en silencio con Matt a mi lado que cuando descubrí que me estaba observando ya casi alcanzábamos a Jackson y Jennifer.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté arqueando mis cejas.

-Tienes muchos lunares –Mi ceja izquierda bajó a su lugar acentuando la pregunta con mi ceja derecha –Nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera más de cuatro en el rostro –Me dijo sonriendo.

De nuevo estaba viendo ese lado humano del tributo del dos, ese lado tan poco irreal que me costaba creer que una persona como esa tuviera el corazón para matar a alguien.

-Sé que son incómodos –Respondí mordiéndome la sonrisa. No quería hacerme su amigo, no quería tener que verlo a los ojos con cariño cuando me matara, porque ya lo tenía claro, si alguien iba a ganar sería Matt.

-Creo que los subestimas –El tributo sonrió guiñándome un ojo, tal y como yo lo había hecho en la entrevista con Jantel.

Jackson estaba parado al borde de un acantilado cuando llegamos a su lado. Tenía la vista en las profundidades, complemente lejos de nosotros. Su cabello rubio se movía con la corriente de aire hacia el este que se levantaba desde el fondo. Sus hombros tensos abarcaban por completo el espacio de la punta, así que tuvimos que asomarnos por un lateral.

Abajo corría un río, profundo y con el agua brava. Parecía molesto de tenernos observando.

-No sé ustedes –Empezó Matt quitándose la chaqueta –Pero yo quiero refrescarme.

Jennifer me dirigió una mirada llena de preguntas pero no quise verlas. Esa chica me exasperaba los nervios, confiaba más en Matt y Jackson que en ella.

La única forma de bajar era saltando sobre las piedras con la precaución de no resbalar porque una mal caída podía llevarse tu vida. Matt iba por enfrente de nosotros, deslizándose y moviéndose como si fuera el mismo viento, su cabello alborotado le daba un aspecto salvaje, como el de alguien completamente incivilizado. Antes de llegar a la última roca me dejó el paso libre para que brincara primero hacia el único fragmento de arena que había en ese lugar. Metí el cuchillo en mi chaleco y brinqué con menos gracia de la que esperaba. La caída parecía de tres metros pero en el aire me di cuenta de que era más. Esperé a que Matt brincara y me alejé hacia una roca plana.

Me retiré las botas y bajé los pies al agua. Estaba tibia por el sol en lo alto, parecía que habíamos caminado unas cinco horas pero yo sabía que cuando mucho habían sido dos. El capitolio estaba jugando con nosotros moviéndonos el tiempo para que pensáramos que llevábamos más tiempo del que era en realidad.

Jackson brincó al agua llevando solamente un calzoncillo de color negro muy pegado a su cuerpo. Jennifer brincó tras él usando solamente su camisa y su ropa interior. Parecían dos niños que veían agua en cantidad por primera vez.

Esperé a que Matt entrara al agua pero no lo hizo, él se sentó en el otro extremo de mi roca chapoteando el agua sin zapatos. No traía armas encima, estaba completamente indefenso, con una flecha podrían matarlo.

La idea de que Matt muriera frente a mí hizo que me recorriera una sensación de molestia por todo el cuerpo, incluso mayor que cuando pensaba en los tributos a los que había matado. Dejé la venda y mis guantes al lado de las botas mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, el chaleco y la playera. Decidí retirarme las dos juntas al darme cuenta de que era el único con cuatro capas de ropa.

Seguí chapoteando el agua y me acosté en la roca. Me hubiera encantado darme un baño pero no quise exponerme tanto frente a ellos. Suficiente tenía con relajarme a la luz del sol semi desnudo como para todavía tentar la suerte metiéndome al agua sin armas más que las que traía en el pantalón.

Mis dedos estaban mucho mejor que horas antes, tenía sangre seca y próximamente sanarían sin dejar cicatriz a pesar de que no les había dado el cuidado necesario. Supuse que fue gracias  a los residuos de la crema y al vendaje lo que los hicieron lucir más sanos que antes.

El sol me acarició la piel convirtiéndose en bálsamo para mis músculos agarrotados por la mala forma de dormir que había tenido. Era una sensación tan buena que por un momento olvidé que estaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Saqué la bolsita de fruta seca de mi chaqueta y empecé a comer sin muchas ganas.

Siempre había sido una persona que comía en grandes cantidades pero ahí no se me antojaba comer, no tenía hambre y cada vez que pasaba algo por mi garganta sentía ganas de devolverlo. Jackson sacó dos piedras del río y las usó para calentar la sopa en lata que habían traído desde la cornucopia. Liam seguramente estaba teniendo una mejor comida que nosotros, él tenía toda la cornucopia para buscarse alimentos, agua, todo lo necesario para disfrutar de algo decente y no algo con conservadores.

 

-¿Es de tu distrito? –Matt caminaba hacia mi descalzo, con el pantalón enrollado y nada más que la camisa en la parte superior. –Tu cuello.

Tuve que bajar la cabeza y tocar mi pecho con las manos para darme cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Es un regalo –Admití tomando el trisquelion en mis dedos heridos.

-¿De tu novio? –Su tono fue jovial  y juguetón. -¿Quién era? ¿El rubio o el moreno?

-Ninguno –Admití soltando el dije de Derek –Ambos son como mis hermanos, crecí con ellos como crecí con mi hermano.

Matt se rio, no supe si de mí o conmigo pero su risa tenía un sonido bonito, uno que no había escuchado antes y que tampoco quería volver a escuchar. Apreté el trisquelion en mis dedos y me acosté de nuevo en la roca a disfrutar del sol.

Pude haber estado ahí todo el día sin quejarme, sin decir ni una sola palabra a pesar de que mi personalidad era parlanchina por naturaleza. Sin embargo los juegos me habían cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico de siempre, este Stiles me daba miedo incluso a mí. No sabía que podía hacer, si sería capaz de clavarle un hacha a alguno  de esos chicos cuando se llegara el momento o me dejaría matar sin poner resistencia.

Jackson salió del agua al poco rato y se puso a comer con Matt mientras Jennifer se vestía. No les presté atención de ningún tipo a sus bromas crueles sobre cómo había llorado el chico del doce en el baño de sangre o lo fácil que fue quitarle el plástico para lluvia a una de las más pequeñas. Pudimos haber estado ahí todo el día y nadie se hubiera quejado, ni yo, ni ellos, ni Jennifer que parecía ida, en otro planeta lejos de nosotros.

El sonido de una rama de palmera quebrándose a buena distancia de nosotros hizo que todos levantáramos la cabeza. Jackson empezó a vestirse de forma rápida, los ojos le brillaban en maldad. Sentí miedo. Matt y yo empezamos a vestirnos también cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la cosa era enserio, que iríamos a buscar a quien fuera que hubiera tirado esa rama a pesar de que podría ser una trampa.

Me puse las dos capas de ropa de arriba juntas, me puse el chaleco, el guante de la mano derecha y lo demás lo sostuve en mi mano. Matt me puso la mano en el hombro cuando hice amago de empezar a caminar.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté usando ese tiempo extra para colocarme el guante de la mano izquierda y apretarme las correas.

-Cuídame la espalda –Dijo a modo autoritario señalando las rocas que llevaban de vuelta a las palmeras, pero por un camino diferente porque el que se habían ido Jackson y Jennifer.

Una nueva sensación de terror me recorrió el cuerpo. Tal vez ese era mi momento de salir huyendo y salvar mi vida, pero no lo hice. Me puse la chaqueta con el cierre abajo y empecé a seguir a Matt como si fuera un cachorro yendo tras su dueño.

Escalar las rocas para mí no fue tan difícil como lo fue para Matt.

_-¿Sabes escalar?_

_-Como una ardilla._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de esa conversación. Derek seguramente estaría al otro lado de la pantalla esperando a que muriera o esperando a que sobreviviera, lo único que tenía para acompañarme era su palabra y el trisquelion colgando de mi cuello por encima de mi ropa.

El sonido del cañón sonó por encima de nuestras cabezas cuando pisamos tierra firme o lo firme que podía ser la arena.

-Vamos –Matt traía el cabello todavía más enmarañado que de costumbre y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo –No sabía que los profesionales también se cansaban.

-Cállate –Dijo jalando aire por la boca. –No todos tenemos complejo de monos.

-¡He! Eso es privado –Volví a mi labor de seguirlo caminando a penas un paso tras él –Se llama talento natural y nadie más que yo puede decirlo, ¿Está bien?

-Mono, mono, mono, monito, monito. 

-¡Cállate! –Solté el cuchillo y brinque a su espalda con la risa vibrándome en el pecho. Matt soltó la espada antes de caer al suelo conmigo encima.

-Me rindo, me rindo –Le di un golpe en la cabeza antes de levantarme y recuperar mi arma. Tomé la espada y se la tendí.

Matt rio de nuevo, el mismo sonido que había escapado de su boca antes. Un sonido de lo más único, perfecto. Sentí algo pesado colgarse de mi cuello además de la necesidad de odiarlo.

-Vamos –Dije molesto apuntando a la zona por la que se habían ido Jennifer y Jackson. Mi humor había cambiado repentinamente y ni siquiera sabía porque.

El segundo sonido del cañón se escuchó cuando estábamos a metros de llegar a Jackson y Jennifer. La chica tenía una sonrisa cínica, una mueca tan desagradable y odiosa, tan horrible que daba asco. Preferí detenerme unos segundos y no tener que girar el rostro para no ver sus rostros ensangrentados.

Miré las palmeras y me decanté por un camino que fácilmente me haría rodear el claro donde ellos estaban.

-¡Por favor no! –Dijo Jennifer agudizando su voz mientras reía.

Matt se unió a ellos y a sus gritos, él tuvo el corazón para detenerse  a ver a los tributos muertos como si fueran la cena. Empecé a creer que tenía una doble personalidad, que un momento era el chico que me había dicho ‘’mono’’ y al otro podría destrozarme mirándome a los ojos.

Arriba el cielo empezó a tronar avisándonos de una tormenta cercana. No había habido mucho movimiento durante el día y seguramente querrían más acción. La gente del capitolio estaría rogando por ver cómo nos enfrentábamos unos a otros hasta que solo uno sobreviviera. Si fueran sus hijos los que entraran seguramente habrían exigido que se detuvieran pero como éramos nosotros ellos festejaban cada vez que su favorito ganaba una batalla, lloraban cuando morían y escogían a otro para seguir. Me puse la capucha cuando las gotas empezaron a caer.

Estábamos dejando atrás las palmeras y le dábamos la entrada a la selva. No era necesario pensar mucho para darnos cuenta de que estábamos alejándonos de la zona de Ethan, las ruinas del sur eran de él.

Decidí acercarme a los profesionales perdiendo una nueva oportunidad de escaparme de ellos. Todavía tenía a Liam en la cornucopia, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí antes de procurarme a mí mismo.

-Es el borde –Jennifer se soltó del brazo de Jackson arrastrando la cadena a su espalda. Tenía sangre en las manos y en el cabello -¡Mira, Jack, es el borde!

Un halo de luz se filtró por en medio de nosotros alumbrándonos el camino que se abría hasta el borde de la arena. Debíamos estar demasiado lejos de la cornucopia como para haber llegado ahí sin sentir estragos de la lluvia que había empezado en las palmeras. De hecho era demasiado raro que el agua no estuviera cayendo con nosotros con demasiada fuerza.

Levanté la mirada usando la luz de un nuevo relámpago; entonces lo vi. El borde no era nada más que una ilusión, un campo de fuerza. Matt se acercó con paso decidido a donde caminaban Jackson y Jennifer, iba diciendo algo sobre lo idiota que sería quien cayera por el borde.

-¡No, no, no! –Alcance a tomar el hombro de Matt evitando que siguiera caminando.

Jackson se detuvo con mi grito pero fue demasiado tarde para Jennifer. La chica dio un paso y cayó por el borde centímetros antes de donde se suponía que debía estar.

Esperé el gong pero nada sonó, todo era un silencio profundo. Dos segundos después la chica voló por los aires y cayó a los pies de Jackson.

Tenía los brazos quemados, la mitad de su cabello achicharrado, heridas en sus piernas que no tenían ninguna explicación en ese momento. Lo último que dijo fue ‘’Debes ganar’’ dos palabras susurradas a Jackson antes de que el cañón sonara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May_Colfer: La historia no es mía, yo solo la estoy resubiendo pero gracias por leer, ya le hice saber a la escritora tu comentario! 
> 
>  
> 
> Al resto, igual que siempre, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.


	11. Insignia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ustedes pero yo amo a Matt con Stiles, escribiré algo de ellos y algo de JiSaac.

No supe si Jackson estaba llorando o era la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros corriendo por su rostro. Tampoco quise detenerme a verlo o darle la espalda a Matt, simplemente seguía andando en línea recta hacia el centro de la arena con el alivio de saber que un nuevo profesional había muerto, tal vez no era la más letal pero uno menos era uno menos.

De la cornucopia escapaba una línea de humo tan alta que temí que alguien la hubiera seguido y matado a Liam, pero además de los cañonazos de horas antes no había escuchado nada así que me relajé y seguí andando.

Los dedos de Matt rozaban la manga de mi chaqueta y bajaban tanteando mis dedos. Su tacto era frío, duro pero suave. Matt era bronce en su estado más puro. En momentos sentí como sus dedos se enredaban con los míos o como yo mismo era quien apretaba su dedo medio en mi mano, pero nunca llegamos a hacerlo realmente, tomarnos de la mano, y caminar así hasta la cornucopia. Fue un juego que seguí sin darme cuenta, era relajante sentir su mano contra la mía mientras la lluvia nos bañaba.

-Hice papas asadas –Nos dijo Liam en cuanto entramos debajo de la carpa, refugiándonos de la lluvia.

El niño del diez había montado una de las carpas que habían rescatado el primer día y por la cual había muerto algún otro tributo.

-También hay un par de codornices que pasaron corriendo por aquí –Nos dijo con una sonrisa simple, intentando ganarse su cena.

Jackson se sentó frente a Liam y sin pedir permiso empezó a devorar una de las codornices. Tenían la cabeza machacada y olían bien a pesar de que habían sido cocinadas a la intemperie  y sin sazonadores como lo hacían en mi distrito.

Nunca había cazado un solo animal, nunca había matado más que a los bichos que se pegaban a nuestra lámpara en el porche. Pero había ayudado a pasar la caza que otros habían hecho brincándome la valla con ayuda de mi roble. Era un árbol excelente, de muchos años, fuerte y tenía mi nombre escrito así que era mío, mi pequeño enorme roble.

-Era de mi distrito –Fue todo lo que dijo Jackson limpiándose la grase de los dedos con un trozo de papel –Pero no era excepcional, siempre supe que moriría de esa forma tan patética.

Liam me ofreció un poco de puré de papa y lo acepté, tenía hambre pero no suficiente para quitarle codorniz a Matt. Intuí que Liam ya había comido así que no me tomé la molestia de ofrecerle nada para comer, además de que estaba mordisqueando trozos de queso con pan del distrito diez. Él también había recibido un paracaídas.

Las personas de ese distrito seguramente se habían cooperado para enviarle pan o tal vez era para la chica pero ante la falta de otro tributo se lo dieron a él. De igual manera Liam estaba sonriente, había sobrevivido otro día y eso era suficiente para estar feliz, solo que yo no estaba feliz. Yo estaba preocupado, aterrorizado, nervioso, enfermo. No quería matar a nadie, no quería tener que matar a nadie pero lo haría, tal vez a Jackson, tal vez a Matt, tal vez a la misma Heather. Matt me miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

El himno del capitolio me evitó una mala conversación con él o un duelo de miradas donde terminaría bajando la mía porque simplemente no podía competir contra sus ojos llenos de maldad y ternura.

Arriba brilló el rostro de Jennifer, el de Malia y para mi sorpresa el de Heather. Apreté mis puños para no lanzarme al cuello de Jackson y matarlo por haberla matado pero no quería echar a perder mi última noche con ellos. En la mañana me iría y me llevaría a Liam conmigo pero no esa noche. El chico del cinco también apareció, los dos del ocho y la chica del diez. Solamente quedábamos siete tributos y Leshia estaba entre nosotros. El chico de los ojos enormes al que había intentado matar también estuvo en el cielo, era el pequeño del ocho, me pregunté qué habría hecho para lograr un siete en las evaluaciones. Seguramente jamás lo sabría.

En cuanto acabó el himno el mismo estruendo de la ola de la mañana empezó a escucharse, pero venía del otro lado. Se estaba levantando del lado norte, confundiéndose con el agua de lluvia que había nacido en las palmeras. No había tiempo de salvar la carpa o de siquiera apagar nuestro fuego.

-¡Stiles! –Me había quedado congelado mirando como los arboles de la selva se movían dejando paso a la ola de arena -¡Stiles! –Matt me jaló del brazo casi haciéndome caer al suelo de la fuerza que había usado.

Empezamos a correr directamente  a la zona de las ruinas, a la zona de Ethan. Liam iba unos cuantos metros adelante de nosotros con una mochila en su espalda y Jackson tenía aferrado su arco en su mano izquierda. Nos llevaban muchos metros de ventaja. Si moríamos aplastados por la ola sería mi culpa, porque me quedé congelado cuando debí haber corrido y Matt se había quedado conmigo cuando no tenía que haberlo hecho.

Vi a Jackson y a Liam deslizándose al interior de un edificio a medio derrumbar por en medio de una ventana astillada. Hubiera querido ir hasta ahí pero la arena ya estaba casi sobre nosotros y Matt aún seguía corriendo, no teníamos tiempo suficiente para buscar un lugar mejor que el primer edificio de la línea. Rompí el vidrio con mi codo y quité algunos vidrios que podrían dañarnos al entrar.

-¡Por aquí! –Matt lanzó su espada al interior y aunque le vi intenciones de hacerme pasar primero yo no estaba con ganas de que durara más tiempo afuera con el riesgo de morir sepultado bajo una gran cantidad de arena.

La ola golpeó las paredes haciendo un ruido mucho más estruendoso que el que había escuchado la noche o la madrugada anterior. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o era de noche fuera del estadio. Me metí en el interior del edificio esperando encontrar a Matt dispuesto a matarme con su espada pero solo pude toparme con sus ojos mirándome de forma penetrante, se veía molesto, casi cabreado.

-¡Te has quedado parado en medio de la nada! –Me escupió en la cara por encima del ruido de la ola llegando hasta nuestro escondite.

-Tengo una explicación –Empecé de forma torpe –Bueno, en realidad no es una explicación es una excusa, que tampoco es tanto una excusa porque en realidad no tiene nada de sentido igual que nada de lo que está pasando aquí ¿Te has dado cuenta que pasa la ola y luego todo está como sin nada? Yo sí y sinceramente me asusta, por eso me he quedado parado, porque me he asustado y entré en shock; es cuando alguien se queda paralizado sin pensar en nada porque…

-Sé que lo es entrar en shock –Apretó los labios –No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Hablar mucho? Lo siento es algo que siempre hago pero hasta ahora me ha salido… supongo que el silencio me ha servido antes para no hacer que te tires de los pelos y me… -Dejé la frase a medias, no porque hubiera entendido que estaba a punto de decirle que pensaba que me iba a matar, me callé porque sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, como lo hacía yo cada vez que alguien cumplía años o cada vez que mi padre y mi hermano volvían del capitolio luego de ser mentores.

Era un abrazo que decía ‘’me alegro de que estés bien’’ el tipo de abrazo que desee que me dieran cuando mi madre murió pero nadie tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo y ahora, años después, un chico de otro distrito me abrazaba como ni siquiera Derek lo había hecho.

Me di cuenta de que estaba correspondiendo al abrazo cuando la ola golpeó con más fuerza y yo me aferre al cuerpo de Matt, a su espalda trabajada durante años para ser enviado a los juegos del hambre.

Nos separamos al mismo tiempo, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, aunque no llegó a mostrarse en esos momentos. Caminamos alrededor de nuestro pequeño escondite hasta la esquina más apartada de las ventanas y nos sentamos ahí. Hombro con hombro, apretando nuestra arma más letal en nuestro costado.

La temperatura estaba descendiendo poco a poco afuera y se colaba por la ventana que había roto para poder colarnos al interior de ese edificio viejo a punto de caerse. Encogí mis rodillas y recargué mi cabeza sobre ellas intentando dormir algo, ya había olvidado que debía estar listo para atacar, algo dentro de mí me decía que Matt no me iba a matar o no todavía. Giré mi rostro en su dirección y lo vi moviendo un pequeño círculo entre sus dedos.

-Es la insignia de mi distrito –Probablemente lo había orillado a hablar con mi mirada penetrante en su insignia.

-¿Puedo ver? –Mis ojos curiosos se movieron hasta su rostro. No podía ver mucho pero intuí que había una sonrisa por la forma en la que plegaban sus ojos a cada orilla.

-Eres la persona más curiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida –Me dijo entregándome el prendedor. Me acomodé de forma recta buscando la luz de afuera para intentar verlo.

-Posiblemente también sea la persona más pesada que vayas a conocer y la más torpe –Entrecerré mis ojos forzando aún más mi vista de lo que había hecho con la tarjeta del paracaídas –Es un roble.

-Nos recuerda que los albañiles debemos ser fuertes –Dijo el chico a mi lado.

Seguí mirando el pequeño roble siendo atravesado por dos rayos. Era un roble grande, fuerte, era idéntico a mi roble. Cuando me di cuenta de eso se lo entregué rápidamente, no quería saber nada más de mi distrito, no quería recordarme que iba a morir pronto.

-Si quedamos juntos al final mátame –Solté de forma rápida, ni siquiera lo había pensado, simplemente salió de mi boca como todo lo que salía antes de ir al capitolio.

Matt se quedó en silencio, afuera el estadio se estaba derrumbando pero yo solamente pude escuchar el silencio que salía de sus labios. No sabía que quería escuchar, sí que me prometiera que me iba a matar o que me asegurara que no lo iba a hacer, solamente quería escuchar algo.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en mi distrito –Dijo finalmente, cuando creí que no iba a decir nada más. Su espada hizo ruido metálico cuando él la tiró lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros, casi al otro extremo de nuestro lugar.

-No lo creo, nadie en mi distrito me soporta, fuera de mi familia –Reí sin ganas, con los nervios cosquilleándome en las manos.

-Stiles –Los labios de Matt me recibieron a penas girar mi rostro para responderle.

No fue un beso como el de Derek, apenas duró cuatro segundos el contacto. Fue un beso casto, suave. El contacto me dejó mudo por unos segundos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar ni para negarme ni tampoco para corresponderlo. Matt había puesto sus labios sobre los míos, me había hecho tener una reacción parecida a una descarga eléctrica y yo no podía decir si me había gustado o simplemente no quería volver a repetirlo.

-No seré yo quien te mate –Dijo con voz suave mirándome directo a los ojos. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí y volvió a besarme. Esta vez más lúcido le correspondí el poco tiempo que duró sus labios sobre los míos. El estadio seguía girando a mí alrededor, la arena golpeaba el edificio y los truenos se confundían con el sonido de las placas moviéndose, pero yo seguía sintiendo los labios del otro tributo sobre los míos.

Matt estaba ahí, haciéndome compañía, dándome el calor que necesitaba para no tiritar, él era el único que estaba  a mi lado mientras esperaba la muerte. Derek había dicho que ellos estarían del otro mirándome, sin embargo solamente podía sentir la presencia de Matt a mi lado, el trisquelion era nada en comparación a lo fuerte que era su presencia conmigo. Matt estaba pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de mí para ayudarme a dejar de temblar y Derek simplemente estaba mirándome en la pantalla.

Todas las pequeñas cosas que Matt había tenido hacia a mí cobraron sentido en ese momento, empezando por hacerme su aliado, por la forma en la que me salvó la vida en el baño de sangre, por sus dedos jugueteando con los míos esa misma tarde, las nueces, las sonrisas.

Aun así, con todo lo que tenía a favor estaba deseando estar en el capitolio o en cualquier otro lugar reviviendo los escasos segundos que duré abrazado a mi instructor.

Me quedé dormido sentado contra la pared, con mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Matt y su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la frente. Fue una rara forma de dormir y ni siquiera supe de donde saqué las agallas para quedarme dormido frente a él sabiendo que era un profesional,  pero dormí tan tranquilo como lo habría hecho en casa.

 


	12. Silencio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May_Colfer : creo yo, y cuando lo escribí pensaba esto, cuando tienes que matar a alguien para sobrevivir no es tan difícil porque ni siquiera lo piensas. Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> MaryMoreno: Matt está un poco enfermo pero aún así está lo suficientemente cuerdo como para enamorarse sabiendo que nunca podrá ser. No creo que haya sido una mala persona, solamente fue una que tomó decisiones incorrectas así que procuré darle otra perspectiva al personaje. También hay que tener en cuenta que es un show y Stiles sabía que era un show, simplemente hizo lo que creía correcto, en ningún momento dijo estar enamorado de Matt, simplemente se mantuvo vivo.
> 
> Dayan: Muchas gracias por leerme! Thesleeppanda encontró la forma de que a mi también me llegaran correos avisandome de los comentarios. Ama a Matt, Derek tendrá su momento porque al final esto es Sterek, pero por ahora piensa en Matt, merece ser tratado como héroe. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando.

Desperté con el sonido del gong avisándonos que otro tributo había muerto recientemente. Todo movimiento de la ola de arena había acabado ya, no había más tormenta de rayos ni frío colándose por la ventana rota. El estadio volvía a estar en calma.

-Hay que irnos –Murmuré espabilando rápidamente. Un nuevo tributo estaba muerto, eso reducía el número a seis pero la probabilidad de que Ethan fuera el tributo muerto era remota tomando en cuenta que él ya había aguantado una ola de arena en esas mismas ruinas. –Matt –Exigí apurándole a que se despertara.

-Espera un minuto –Me pidió con la voz ronca de sueño. Me hubiera gustado darle el minuto pero no había tiempo. Quité su brazo de mis hombros y me puse de pie buscando su espada.

La noche anterior la había visto caer al otro extremo de donde estábamos pero no se veía nada además de unas cajas mal puestas que pudieron habernos servido para hacer una especie de barrera frente a la ventana. Seguí moviéndome  cada vez de forma más apresurada sin encontrar nada. Tanteé mi pantalón y no encontré mi cuchillo más grande.

-Matt, vamos –Le pedí esta vez casi gritando –Rápido.

-Vale, vale –Estiró sus brazos cuan largos eran y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana -¿Y mi espada?

-No está –Dije con tono molesto –Ni tu espada ni mi cuchillo, ahora ¿quieres moverte? Debemos salir.

-No puedo irme sin mi espada –Musitó tratando de volver sobre sus pasos. Coloqué las palmas de mis manos en su pecho y evité que siguiera andando.

-Vámonos, Matt –Tal vez vio el terror en mis ojos, el miedo de morir ahí mismo o tal vez mis ganas de alejarme de esa zona cuanto antes, fuese lo que fuese lo puso de camino otra vez. Se agarró del alfeizar y brincó al exterior de un rápido movimiento.

-Espera –Si no hubiera sido porque tenía los sentidos agudizados no lo hubiera escuchado. Me detuve con mis manos puestas en la parte baja del marco dispuesto a brincar en cualquier momento.

Matt tenía los hombros tensos, las piernas listas para lanzarse al ataque a pesar de que no tenía arma. Movía su cabeza de forma pausada intentando captar sonidos de cualquier tipo.

-Hey –Jackson le salió del lado izquierdo. En un movimiento rápido Matt lo estrelló contra el suelo con su puño en alto –Soy yo, idiota.

No esperé a que Matt me diera la señal de salir, yo por mi cuenta salté de la ventana y caí lo más bien parado que pude. Afuera, el sol de nuevo estaba en lo alto, tan brillante que era obvia su artificialidad.

-Creí que eras el nueve –Espetó Matt soltándole el cuello de la camisa despacio.

-No sé dónde mierda está pero tomé prestado eso –Movió su cabeza señalando la espada de Matt y mi cuchillo –Estaban tan acurrucaditos que no quise despertarles.

-Pues casi logras que te maten –Le espeté yendo a recoger la espada y mi cuchillo. Jackson seguía en el suelo a pesar de que Matt ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose la arena de su ropa. Tenía la insignia de su distrito escondida entre una capa y otra de la chaqueta.

-¿Con puños? –Jackson se rio –Soy más fuerte que eso, tres.

-Ya lo creo –Caminé de vuelta a ellos buscando a Liam con la mirada.

-Lo mandé a la cornucopia –Me respondió Jackson ante mi pregunta muda. Fruncí el ceño pretendiendo que no sabía nada de lo que estaba diciendo –Él sabe cocinar.

-Dudo mucho que haya quedado algo –Matt recibió su espada rozando mis dedos con los suyos. Estuve a punto de sonrojarme por ese simple gesto.

Antes había creído que los juegos me habían cambiado, que habían sacado a flote mi lado letal,pero ahora me daba cuenta de que también me habían hecho apreciar las buenas cosas de la vida por más poco que duraran. Estaba encariñado con Matt, lo quería, no de la forma en la que quería a Scott pero tampoco de la forma en la que quería a Derek, si es que a él lo quería.

‘’Mentiroso’’ Casi tropecé con una mochila al escuchar la voz de Camden susurrando eso. Por inercia busque un charlajo pero esa zona estaba completamente vacía. ‘’Mentiroso’’ dijo de nuevo, pero lo ignoré.

¿Se suponía que era mentiroso por no saber si quería a Derek? ¿Por no saber de qué forma quería a Matt? Sabía la respuesta pero era más fácil hacerse de oídos sordos que  enfrentar el mayor dilema de mi vida.

Levanté la mochila con más brusquedad de la necesaria, casi le arranqué el cierre en un ataque de molestia. Eso también era nuevo, cuando me molestaba guardaba silencio y me escondía, nunca me desquitaba con las cosas, mucho menos con las personas. La mochila tenía una botella de agua vacía, un desarmador, una especie de plástico para cubrirse de la lluvia, un paracaídas, dos hogazas de pan y unas gafas.

Olí una hogaza de pan notándola buena, incluso se sentía blandita y apetecible. Miré a los dos tributos que caminaban frente a mí y opté por partir un trozo y llevármelo  a la boca. El resto sería necesario cuando decidiera huir de ellos.

Durante un segundo pensé en huir de Jackson con Matt. Me regañé mentalmente por pensar en eso, debía cuidar a Liam, darle los recursos necesarios para que ganara los juegos. Hasta ahora era uno de los finalistas, así que estaba seguro de que lo haría bien.

Cerré la mochila y me la puse en la espalda pretendiendo que no tenía nada interesante. A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la cornucopia pisé algo plateado y duro, levanté la mirada solo para encontrar a los profesionales caminando sin preocuparse por mí. Ese hubiera sido otro buen momento para escaparme pero no lo hice, solamente me agaché y recuperé el pequeño frasquito de metal  que contenía la crema de Derek.

Tanteé mis bolsillos con las manos buscándolo ahí, pero no estaba, se me debió caer en nuestra carrera para escapar de la ola. Le limpié la arena y la deslicé al interior de la mochila. Se la dejaría a Liam cuando consiguiera que huyera de Matt y Jackson.

-Se ha perdido todo –Nos anunció el chiquillo apenas llegamos –La arena arrastró todo.

-¿Cómo que arrastró todo? –Jackson lo tiró a un lado sin ningún cuidado, abriéndose paso a la entrada de la cornucopia. Tal y como había dicho Liam todo estaba lleno de arena o vacío.

Solamente había un par de cajas intactas, algunas armas y nada de medicina. Saqué mi cuchillo y abrí la primera caja esperando encontrar algo de comida. Rompí el sello de forma brusca, volviendo a mi momento de molestia incontrolable. Dentro solamente había botellas de agua y latas de atún. Saqué tres botellas y se las lancé antes de moverme hasta la segunda caja.

La desilusión me golpeó como la misma ola de la que había escapado. Solamente había herramientas que usábamos en mi distrito, no había un arma o algún tipo de comida. Solamente alambre, destornilladores, cable, baterías, una linterna, dos llaves, pinzas y varios clavos.

-Tenemos atún –Dije tomando la botella de agua que me ofrecía Matt. No me detuve a pensar que de nuevo estábamos compartiendo las cosas –Ni siquiera cerillos.

-Yo sé hacer fuego –Liam habló bajito, con la boca llena de agua.

-¿Y qué tienes en la mochila? –Preguntó Matt señalando mi espalda.

-No mucho –Pasé la mochila al frente y abrí el cierre lo suficiente para que solo mi mano cupiera –Un plástico, una botella de agua sin agua, un desarmador, un paracaídas y estas gafas.

Liam tomó las gafas como lo haría un niño pequeño y se las puso. Salió de la cornucopia e inmediatamente volvió tapándose los ojos con su mano izquierda.

-Son para la noche, tonto –Le dije aguantándome una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Jackson se cruzó de brazos adoptando esa pose de chulería que tan bien le salía.

-Porque las hacemos en mi distrito –Tomé las gafas y las devolví a la mochila, junto a una botella de agua de la caja.

Nos tomó diez minutos repartirnos lo poco que quedó en la cornucopia. A cada uno nos tocó dos botellas de agua, tres latas de atún que nadie quiso y las armas las tomamos a nuestro antojo. Yo me hice de dos hachas y le di una granada incendiara a Liam sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Matt tomó las tres lanzas que quedaron y le cambió su espada a Jackson por una katana a pesar de que él era fiel a su arco y a sus doce flechas bien afiladas.

 

No quise pensar en que ambos llevaban buenas armas cuando nos metimos en la selva para cazar algo de comer. Yo nunca había cazado y dudaba que Matt sí, pero Jackson era tan silencioso que ni siquiera parecía que fuera con nosotros pisando la misma arena y sorteando los mismos troncos.

-¡Joder! –Su gritó me hizo detenerme  y por consecuencia también a Matt. –Son peores que una manada de animales salvajes, hacen tanto ruido que hasta en las ruinas pueden escucharlos. –Soltó rápidamente Jackson casi sin respirar.

-¿Pues qué esperas señor silencioso? –Le dije con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente molesto. –Igual no hay animales aquí, además deti.

-Pisas como troll, Matt –El aludido se rio de forma siniestra –Quédate aquí. –Jackson empezó a andar y como a mí no me había dicho nada sobre quedarme caminé tras él -¡Tú también, canario! Haces tanto ruido como una gallina de una sola pata.

Me detuve en seco dispuesto a soltarle un insulto sobre su cara de reptil o las orejas de escarabajo que tenía.

-¿Por qué canario? –Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca mientras veía como Jackson se alejaba con el arco listo para ser disparado. Giré sobre mis talones para ver a Matt en espera de una respuesta.

El otro tributo hizo un movimiento con su mano saliendo de su cabeza y bajando gradualmente conforme llegaba hasta la mía. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que él pero no era pequeño como un canario, de hecho, tenía una estatura normal para mis diecisiete años. Era más alto que Scott y tenía la altura del resto de los chicos de mi edad dentro de mi distrito, no tenía la complexión de Isaac, pero tampoco era bajito, no era lo suficientemente bajito para ser llamado canario.

-Eres tan único, Stiles –Matt me estaba mirando con una sonrisa –El capitolio te va a amar cuando ganes.

-Yo no voy a ganar –Dije despacito, casi con miedo. Apreté el hacha en mi mano.

-Sí, lo harás, vas a ganar, vas a salir de aquí y serás muy feliz con el chico o chica que te haya dado ese collar. –Apuntó a mi pecho con gesto acusador.

-Matt no es lo que…

-No soy idiota, Stiles –Soltó mi nombre acariciando cada letra –Pero igual quiero que ganes.

 _Y yo quiero que gane Liam_ Pensé frunciendo el ceño. Tenía  a Matt tan abierto a mí dispuesto a ayudarme a ganar y yo seguía pensando en salvarle la vida al chico del diez.

Me senté a su lado recargando mi espalda contra el tronco húmedo de un árbol. Estaba demasiado lejos de casa, moriría demasiado lejos de casa. En cuanto Matt descubriera mis intenciones sería quien levantara su espada y me cortara la cabeza como lo había hecho con aquella chica el primer día. Estuvimos en silencio escuchando el ruido que la selva sacaba a pequeños trocitos, creando música natural.

-No sé tú, pero yo voy a dormir- La cabeza de Matt sobre mis piernas me recordó a la primera noche en el techo de la cornucopia. Otra vez parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que eso había sucedido.

Solté el hacha y empecé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello castaño, tenía ramas y estaba algo enmarañado, como el nido de un pájaro.

-Tienes un cráneo raro –Le dije alejando el cabello de su frente para poder ver sus ojos. Tenía muchas pestañas, demasiado tupidas a pesar de ser cortas –Y pecas –Matt se rio relajando todo su cuerpo.

-Cántame una canción –La petición me pillo tan de sorpresa que acabe riendo también. –En tu distrito hay canciones, cántame algo.

-No sé cantar –Me negué sin dejar de pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Cada vez se veía más relajado, a punto de dormirse.

-Solo canta algo, Stiles –Ahogó un bostezo con su mano –Algo lindo por mí antes de que te vayas.

Quise decirle que no me iba a ir pero no quería mentirle, así que carraspee un poco y empecé a cantar la canción que Parrish había cantado para mí antes de entrar a los juegos, la canción de mamá. Seguramente todo Panem me estaría viendo, a menos de que Jackson e Ethan se hubiesen sumido en una pelea, pero era tan poco probable como que los juegos fueran a durar un día más.

No me pregunté cómo es que Matt adivinó que tenía intenciones de irme, tal vez solo lo dijo por decirlo, pero mi silencio había hablado por mí. Era obvio que llegado el momento me iba a separar de ellos y Matt sabía que era pronto, que tal vez cuando despertara yo ya no estuviera ahí, por eso me quedé.

Porqueno quería desilusionarlo a él como ya lo había hecho con mi familia. Había dicho que intentaría volver pero no había forma de que lo hiciera sin sentirme una mala persona. Liam merecía ganar más que yo, necesitaba algo bueno en su vida, algo que le sirviera de impulso para mejorar su suerte. Yo había disfrutado durante diecisiete años a mi padre, mi hermano, mis amigos, él nunca tuvo a nadie y luego de los juegos podría empezar y tener todo. No había matado a nadie así que el trauma sería menor, tenía que aceptar que había hecho un buen trabajo metiéndolo con los profesionales.

El cielo volvió a nublarse luego de dos horas tranquilas. Siempre hacían lo mismo, cuando el gran final se acercaba decidían que lo mejor sería hacerlo a oscuras, probablemente creían que algunavez en la oscuridad todos terminaranmuertos. Eso sin duda sería un show de lo más emocionante para las personas del capitolio.

-¡Matt! –El grito de Jackson me hizo ponerme en guardia -¡Stiles! –Esa fue la única vez que lo escuché decir mi nombre. Jackson brincó un tronco caído y llegó a nosotros agarrando tres liebres de la cola -¿Se ha dormido?

-Se ha dormido –Respondí sacando mis dedos del cabello de Matt –No tardaen despertar, lleva un rato así a menos que haya muerto cosa que no creo porque ¿ves? Su pecho sube y baja… casi lo envidio.

-¡DAHLER! –Si alguien estaba cerca ya tenía bastante claro donde estaba nuestro paradero.

Matt se despertó de forma abrupta buscando su espada a tientas. Se veía tan aturdido que pudo haber muerto tropezando con las ramas caídas. Estiré las piernas sintiéndolas adormecidas por haber estado en la misma posición durante horas. Jackson nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos, supuse que de vuelta a la cornucopia así que lo seguí, cuidando que Matt fuera detrás de mí con el mismo ritmo. Atravesamos la selva repleta de ramas desperdigadas, llegamos a los arboles enanos y salimos a la cornucopia.

Ese recorrido había sido tan exageradamente largo que llegué a pensar que Jackson intentaba matarnos de cansancio y hambre. Mentalmente pedía algo de pan o por lo menos agua para que mi estómago dejara de retorcerse cual gusano bañado en tinta toxica. No era nada lindo pero había que hacerlo cuando se metían en los agujeros del lado trasero de la casa y se robaban nuestros granos de comida. Un buen guiso de arroz con zanahoria me hubiera caído perfecto, incluso el pan con trocitos de carne rosa y queso quemado de Parrish habría sido perfecto.

 

Salimos por un lateral de la cornucopia, no había razones para ir hasta allá pero ahí estábamos caminando a paso tranquilo, como si estuviéramos de paseo o de día de campo dentro de un estadio donde todas las personas querían matarse mutuamente y la misma arena quería que muriéramos sepultados.

No estaba prestando atención a nada, todo lo contrario, estaba tan adormilado que me daban ganas de quitarle una hora de sueño a Matt u obligarlo a que me cuidara cuando yo decidiera dormir, antes de la noche, mucho antes de la noche, luego de la comida si era posible, si no caía dormido mientras me comía una pata o una mano de la liebre.

La misma liebre que había caído al suelo para dar paso a un arco con la flecha en la cuerda tensa, la misma liebre que Matt pisó cuando la flecha salió disparada  a un punto lejano de nosotros.

Levanté mi mirada solamente para ver caer a Leshia con la flecha clavada en el cuello, a su lado una caja de herramientas hizo un sonido metálico que se esparció como onda por todo el claro vacío. No tuve que pensar mucho para salir corriendo tras Matt dejando que Jackson se asegurara de que la chica estaba bien muerta clavándole otra flecha en la espalda.

La comida quedó olvidada en el suelo casi al borde de los arboles enanos, yo solamente pude correr con todo lo que mis piernas daban antes de que Matt lo hiciera, antes de que matara Liam por no haber matado  a la chica del doce, tomando en cuenta si es que no había huido. Rogué porque lo hubiera hecho, que hubiera corrido en otra dirección apenas nos fuimos de la cornucopia.

Pero no tenía tanta suerte, Liam estaba ahí, apretando el mazo en su mano izquierda y la mochila a medio sostener en su mano derecha. Estaba aterrado, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y el cuerpo temblando por todos lados.

-Matt, Matt –Llamé al tributo del dos tratando de hacer que lo soltara, de mostrarle que lo estaba ahogando por la presión que ejercía la camiseta en torno a su cuello.

-Déjame, Stiles –Matt se zafó de mi agarre casi golpeándome con su brazo.  Liam soltó la mochila del susto, toda su fuerza la estaba usando en sostener el mazo.

-Matt, deja que… -No tuve tiempo de terminar mi frase. Matt levantó su katana dispuesto a matarlo pero antes de que llegara el golpe mi hacha lo detuvo evitando que llegara hasta el tributo del diez.

Los ojos furiosos de Matt se dirigieron a mi persona, pasaron de estar puestos en Liam a fijarse en mí, con todo el coraje que pudo haber sentido una persona traicionada. Había firmado mi sentencia de muerte sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo de planteármelo antes de hacerlo. Liam corrió como un conejo asustado a penas se dio cuenta del duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso instante, donde un profesional entrenado durante más de diez años en una academia especial para ser tan letal como un virus, me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

O eso creí pero además del coraje en sus ojos también distinguí otras cosas, como decepción. Su mirada era tan fuerte y yo tan pequeño que perdí dos segundos, dos segundos que pudieron haberme servido para alargar la distancia entre los dos. Lo vi a los ojos de nuevo e hice lo que todo tributo hubiera hecho: correr como si mi vida dependiera de eso, porque tristemente, así era.

El gong sonó. Ya solamente quedábamos cinco. _EL GRAN FINAL._

 


	13. El gran final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final de los 37 Juegos del Hambre!

La espalda de Liam era lo único que tenía claro en medio de la lluvia torrencial que había empezado a caer sobre nosotros. A cada pisada estaba dejando un rastro fácil de seguir pero no tenía tiempo para detenerme e idear un plan. Simplemente seguí corriendo tras el chiquillo del diez con todo lo que mis piernas me daban rogando porque algo los hubiera entretenido en la cornucopia.

-Stiles –Liam se detuvo a unos metros de mí. Volvía a temblar como hoja movida por el viento. –Lo siento… lo siento.

-Corre hacia la selva, no pares de correr hasta que llegues ahí y busca refugio una cueva o simplemente quédate detrás de una pared –Le ordené respirando con fuerza.

-¿Y tú? –Coloqué mis manos en sus brazos para centrarlo.

-Yo estaré bien, tú corre. Ya –Lo solté y Liam empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, apretando el mazo en su mano.

Un trueno rompió el cielo del estadio haciéndome brincar. Estaba parado en la nada, completamente mojado y con dos profesionales cabreados yendo tras mi cabeza. Podría correr en la misma dirección de Liam y luego girar hacia donde estaba y esconderme en las rocas que habíamos visto antes o podía simplemente correr en dirección a las ruinas y que ellos decidieran que rastro seguir. Del otro lado de la arena un trueno derribó un árbol. Tomé la decisión en ese momento.

Apreté el hacha en mi mano y volví a correr pero no hacía la selva ni tampoco a las ruinas, empecé a correr directamente a la fuente de agua natural que había en todo el estadio. Ellos me seguirían hacía ahí, Matt sabía que era bueno escalando y seguramente pensaría que era lo más lógico.

El agua seguía cayendo de forma alarmante sobre nosotros, con fuerza, como golpes a puño cerrado en cualquier lugar del cuerpo. No me dejaba ver más allá de mis manos, apenas y lograba reconocer una palmera antes de chocar contra ella. El estadio estaba completamente negro, sin luna, sin nada, solo los truenos y relámpagos alumbrando mi camino.

Antes de llegar a las rocas cambié mi camino y corrí hacia el sur. Hacia las ruinas.

Directo a Ethan.

Directo a mi muerte segura.

El tintineo del trisquelion hizo que me olvidara de lo que realmente me acechaba. Derek había dicho que estaría viéndome del otro lado de la pantalla. Así que cerré los ojos, me puse la capucha e  imaginé que era otro entrenamiento, uno donde no tenía que dejar que él me atrapara, como el juego de niños. Si te tocaban te congelabas hasta que alguien llegara  y te hiciera derretirte otra vez. No tenía que dejar que nadie me atrapara, debía correr y esconderme para ganar el juego.

La oscuridad era mi peor enemiga en ese momento porque no me dejaba ver hacia donde estaba corriendo exactamente, podría estar dando vueltas y no darme cuenta pero el hecho de que todavía no me encontraran significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El sonido de algo crujiendo me hizo detenerme abruptamente. No sabía si el sonido había venido de arriba o de abajo pero sin duda algo grande se había movido dentro de la arena, algo que estaba alterando la estructura tal y como la conocíamos, a menos de que ya fuera la hora de que la ola de arena nos atacara, a pesar de que no tenía una hora fija o no la había calculado sabía que todavía no daba tiempo. Si acaso faltaban tres horas y para entonces pretendía que todo hubiera acabado.

Apreté los dedos en el hacha y volvía  a correr o eso pretendía. Una flecha pasó a centímetros de mi cráneo y se estrelló en una palmera.

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ! –El gritó de Jackson me dejó claro que mi truco no había servido de nada. Ellos me habían encontrado.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Mi plan había fallado y sabían que estaba solo.

No tuve tiempo de ponerme a pensar si irían tras Liam o quien lo haría. Seguramente Matt tenía ganas de matarme con sus propias manos pero también debía estar cabreado con Liam así que las probabilidades eran exactamente las mismas. A menos de que ambos fueran por mí y luego fueran por Liam. Eso me dejaba una sola opción: Matarlos.

Pensar en mi matando ya no era tan descabellado como había sido una semana atrás, de hecho era tan natural hacerlo que ni siquiera se me aceleró el corazón. Esperé dos segundos de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento para ver si alguno sabía mi posición exacta. Cuando ninguno se movió di un paso a la izquierda deseando ver alguna reacción en Jackson pero no hubo nada. Otro relámpago cruzo el cielo y me dejó ver porque Jackson no hacía nada. Se estaba poniendo las gafas de noche, las que se quedaron en la mochila olvidada de Liam cuando huimos de la cornucopia.

Maldije mi suerte y mi gran boca antes de lanzarme a correr de nuevo. Apreté el hacha en mi mano deseando haber tomado la mochila en lugar de habérsela dejado a Liam, si hubiera sabido que el día iba a terminar así yo mismo habría tomado todo lo necesario antes de irme a cazar una comida que ninguno disfrutó gracias a Leshia. No supe si Jackson me seguía y tampoco me detuve a averiguarlo; simplemente seguí corriendo sorteando palmeras, brincando sobre árboles caídos, buscando algo donde esconderme pero en la zona no había nada. Solo tenía dos opciones, volver para esconderme en las rocas o seguir hacia adelante.

Un grito de parte de Jackson me hizo darme cuenta de que él si era rápido, no tanto como yo pero lo era y estaba a una distancia preocupante de mí. No escuché a Matt pero eso no me alivió en lo absoluto. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos, yendo directo a una sombra con forma humana, demasiado tétrica para ser confiable. Supuse que era un árbol de 1.80, con músculos y una hoz en su flanco derecho.

Frené a tiempo para esconderme tras una palmera antes de que un boomerang me partiera la frente en dos. Yo ya había hecho eso, no era nada lindo. Me tapé la boca para no hacer ruido aunque sabía que eso no era ninguno avance. Ethan ya me había visto, Jackson ya me había visto, seguramente Matt también. Los tres tributos más letales me tenían primero en su lista para matar, luego se matarían entre ellos.

Ese pensamiento hizo que la respiración me volviera a faltar. No quería que Matt muriera, aunque había huido de él no quería que muriera, quería ganara los juegos, que volviera con su familia, que fuera feliz en su distrito acostándose con los del capitolio  o lo que fuera que le gustara a él; pero ya era tarde, yo había hecho mi jugada y tampoco iba a sacrificar a Liam de ninguna forma. Si había alguien inocente entre los cinco finalistas era él.

Les llevó alrededor de un minuto darse cuenta que además de mí también estaba el otro. Imaginé la reacción de Jackson al notar a Ethan y viceversa. No quise estar ahí en medio pero ahí estaba y debía hacer algo para escabullirme o morir dignamente, así que de nueva cuenta me moví. Primero despacio, tanteando el terreno y la vista de mis oponentes. Ninguno tuvo una reacción así que di otro paso y otro más hasta que estuve completamente en su campo de visión.

Moví el hacha en mi mano izquierda y saqué un cuchillo curvo de mi chaleco. Ni Jackson ni Ethan me notaron.

Estaban fijos el uno en el otro, dispuestos a descuartizarse a penas lograran reducir la distancia entre ellos. No podía ver mucho más allá de un metro de distancia con claridad así que no estaba muy seguro de si Matt estaba con Jackson, además de que las palmeras me cubrían la mitad de mi visión pero aun así pude ver el mayor espectáculo de los Juegos del Hambre. Ambos se movieron despacio, Ethan a la derecha y Jackson a la izquierda, acercándose mientras empezaban ese círculo sin desviar la mirada. Eran como dos depredadores y no como dos adolescentes, dos tributos. Relajé los hombros sorprendido por la forma en la que se estaban retando, supuse que ellos tenían algo en contra desde el primer momento pero por más que intenté no recordé nada, aunque todos mis recuerdos durante los entrenamientos giraban alrededor de Derek así que no eran de fiar.

El círculo se estaba cerrando poco a poco y yo seguía de pie, como perro mojándose bajo la lluvia.

‘’Ardilla, Stilinski, ardilla’’ Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que ese pensamiento había tenido la voz de Camden. No era el momento preciso para poner en duda mi salud mental. El estruendo de un trueno llenó el estadio y lo alumbró dejando todo a la vista, no hubo palmera que no se viera ni tributo que no pudiera ser notado.

Matt me vio en ese momento pero no se lanzó a matarme como había supuesto. Se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar apretando la katana con tanta fuerza se le notaban las venas de las manos. Llevaba puesta la capucha de su chaqueta y entre una capa y otra no estaba su insignia. Contuve la respiración el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que los aliados en ese momento eran Ethan y Jackson contra Matt y obviamente contra mí.

Fue ver como se unían a mitad del círculo y entonces todo cobró sentido. Jackson se había asegurado de que Matt siguiera vivo para dejárselo a Ethan y él matarme a mí. Ellos lo habían planeado desde el principio, la meta de Jackson era Ethan, el tributo del distrito nueve cuyo único familiar era su hermano gemelo. Jackson no tenía nada, no tenía razón para volver.

Al final estaba resultando que todos teníamos a alguien más en mente, a menos de que Jackson planeara matar a Ethan o supiera que Matt podía matarlo. A él no le costaría nada deshacerse de una vida, pero a mí sí, a mí todavía me quedaba un poco de humanidad y terror como para arrebatar una vida pero podía volver a hacerlo.

Mis pies se movieron antes de que les diera la orden, ellos solos empezaron a moverse en dirección a Matt. Cambié el hacha de mano y guardé el cuchillo en mi carrera. Era más rápido que Ethan y Jackson pero no tan silencioso como ninguno de ellos; me notaron apenas empecé a moverme. Matt estaba inmóvil, sorprendido por el cambio de bando de Jackson.

Estaba haciendo lo más estúpido de mi vida, no había forma de que saliéramos vivos de esa, matarían a Liam y luego entre ellos se disputarían la victoria. No tenía razón de ser el esfuerzo que íbamos a gastar sin embargo lo intenté y funcionó. Levanté el hacha con las dos manos a tiempo para parar el boomerang de Ethan y partirlo a la mitad.

-¡Matt! –El tributo del dos se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos justo en ese momento. –Corre –Le ordene pero no me hizo caso.

Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera pero debía intentar. Matt levantó su lanza y la lanzó directo a Ethan. La punta le rozó el costado y cayó al suelo como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de concreto. Me asusté.

Incluso asustado mi cerebro se puso a funcionar. Había encontrado una mochila luego de la ola en las ruinas, dentro había un paracaídas, eso significaba que alguien había le había enviado un regalo a algún tributo, ¿Qué mejor regalo en la final que la tela armadura? La misma tela que llevaba yo en la camiseta sin mangas de la parte de abajo. Otro relámpago nos alumbró como si quisiera ayudarme a responder mi duda y en efecto, lo vi, vi la camisa de manga larga cubriendo su torso debajo de la chaqueta, eso me dejó imposibilitado de probabilidades para matarlo a distancia, a menos que tuviera tan buena puntería con esos cantaros de agua y pudiera atinar a su cabeza, su enorme cabeza adornada con una sonrisa grotesca.

-Vete –Me dijo Matt en voz baja –Ahora.

Sentí ganas de reírme y llorar al ver que incluso en la víspera de la muerte estaba intentando protegerme. No le hice caso, apreté el hacha y continúe de pie impasible  a su lado. Si iba a caer, iba a caer peleando a su lado.

Jackson se lanzó a nosotros con la espada que era de Matt en alto, iba tras mí pero no lo dejé terminar su ataque. Yo había luchado con Derek cuerpo a cuerpo, podía con alguien más delgado que él a pesar de que no había comido y me movía por la pura adrenalina. Yo era pequeño como un canario, rápido como una ardilla y escalaba como un mono.

Me desvíe de su camino dando un paso a mi izquierda con el hacha agarrada con mis dos manos. Su segundo ataque vino como lo había supuesto: de mi lado izquierdo con la espada de costado.

Hubo un ruido metálico cuando el filo chocó contra el mango muy cerca de mi dedo meñique, usé la poca fuerza que tenía para lanzar la espada a un lado tomando por sorpresa a Jackson. El otro tributo volvió a atacarme y aunque yo no lo hacía primero no dejé de defenderme por nada.

Moví mi muñeca al lado izquierdo y le di a su espada, la moví al derecho he hice el mismo movimiento. Debía desarmarlo, tenía una última flecha y el arco en su espalda, eso no sería suficiente para matarme y lo sabía, solo necesitaba quitarle la espada pero era fuerte, tenía resistencia. Me di cuenta de que por eso eran profesionales, porque no había forma de que nadie les ganara.

Di un paso al frente haciéndolo retroceder sin dejar de golpear la espada, empezando a hacer un círculo con mis manos sin dejar de moverme. Sus manos soltaron la espada la séptima vez que la golpee por el lado derecho pero Jackson no cayó al suelo con ella como me hubiera gustado. Un rayo cayó justo a nuestro lado partiendo una palmera en dos hasta la mitad, el susto fue suficiente para desconcentrarme y que Jackson lograra tomar su arco alejándose un metro de mí para estar seguro de que no le iba a hacer daño.

-¡Stiles! –La voz de Liam me hizo olvidarme del profesional. El chico estaba parado unos cuantos metros de mí. Llevaba el mazo pero también llevaba la granada incendiaria.

Quise gritarle que se fuera, que corriera pero no hubo tiempo. En menos de dos segundos la última flecha de Jackson pasó zumbando frente a mí y la granada me rozó el brazo quemándome parte de la chaqueta.

Sonó el cañón por encima de la lluvia. Liam estaba muerto y Jackson se estaba incendiando debajo de los cantaros de agua.

Había perdido mi hacha con la conmoción del trueno y Liam. Quise correr a verlo pero no tenía tiempo. El cañón sonó de nuevo. Jackson estaba muerto, solamente éramos Ethan, Matt y yo.

No me detuve a buscar el hacha, simplemente saqué un cuchillo de mi chaleco y lo lancé al tributo del nueve. Como era de esperarse, rebotó en su ropa pero logré distraerlo. Su mirada ahora estaba puesta en mí, había dejado a Matt en el suelo con la respiración errática. Ya no lo consideraba ningún obstáculo así que iba tras mí.

Me costó darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ethan tenía su hoz en alto y planeaba arrancarme la cabeza; creí ver mi final cerca, creí estar rozando la muerte pero entonces mi último entrenamiento vino a mi cabeza.

Saqué el cuchillo de mi pantalón y de nuevo volví a correr, pero no en dirección a Ethan, corrí hacia la palmera caída. La mitad de su tronco estaba elevado a unos dos metros y medio de la tierra. Encajé el cuchillo en su corteza y escalé como pude hasta la parte más alta haciendo uso de mi equilibrio. Fue como subirme al pasamanos de la sala de entrenamientos, fue como si Derek dijera ‘’Eso no lo había hecho’’ otra vez.

Ethan cogió el cebo tal y como esperaba. Se detuvo bajo la palmera mirándome directamente, casi riéndose en mi cara. Di un paso hacia mi izquierda aumentando la altura y entonces brinqué. Hice el mismo truco que había aprendido por mi cuenta. Yo no era capaz de electrocutarlos, no era capaz de noquearlos con un golpe. Yo encajé la daga en su cráneo, sintiendo su sangre resbalar por mis dedos como la grasa del pato.

Caí al suelo aun sujeto de su cabeza. Mis rodillas se estrellaron contra la arena áspera. Tenía un corte en el brazo que Ethan me hizo intentando detenerse de mí antes de morir, pero no había nada más.

El cañón sonó de nuevo arrebatándome la felicidad de saber que lo había matado.

Matt se puso de pie sosteniendo su costado con su mano izquierda. La falta de luz me impedía ver qué tan malo era el daño pero supuse que era demasiado si había logrado tenerlo en el suelo por más de treinta segundos. Abandoné mi daga y me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude. Puse mis manos en su pecho evitando que se fuera de bruces, cuando estuve seguro de tenerlo un poco estabilizado le pasé un brazo por la cintura y lo hice que rodeara mi cuello con el que no estaba presionando la herida.

-Le he ganado a Jackson –Dijo con cierto toque de humor en su voz rota. –Le dije que me querías.

-Cállate –Murmuré con el ceño fruncido haciéndole caminar hasta la pared más cercana. La lucha había sido tanta que de estar en las  palmeras ahora estábamos al borde de las ruinas –No gastes energía.

-Me voy a morir –Dijo despacio sin parar de apretarse el costado ni de intentar seguirme el paso. Tosió sin ningún cuidado sacando a la vez un gemido de dolor.

Un estruendo me dejó con la palabra en la boca. Se estaba levantando la ola y aún nos quedaban unos cinco metros por llegar a la pared más cercana. Apreté los dedos en torno a su cintura tratando de hacer que fuera más rápido a pesar de que sabía que estaba dando todo lo que podía. Si hubiera ido solo, habría tenido tiempo de llegar a la cornucopia y esconderme pero de ninguna manera lo iba a abandonar. El ruido se hizo más fuerte conforme avanzaba pero no había arena cubriendo nada, solo eran los edificios empezando a moverse. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros con fuerza. Toda la arena se movía como las fichas de un tablero de damas.

No había rastro de arena pero eso no me aseguraba que no la iba a haber así que seguí andando hasta el lado de la pared que daba vista a la cornucopia.

Matt no podía seguir de pie ni un solo segundo más así que sin ningún cuidado me deslicé por la pared hasta dar con el suelo, llevándome conmigo el cuerpo de Matt. Estaba completamente mojado, igual que yo.

Un relámpago me hizo ver la palidez de su piel, su costado derramando sangre y sus dedos llenos de esta.

-No llores –Dijo en voz baja. Seguía lloviendo y las placas se seguían moviendo pero yo solamente podía escuchar su voz. –Has ganado –Habló despacio, como si cada palabra le costara más.

-Shh… no hables –murmuré alejando el cabello mojado de su frente.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que limpió mi rostro con sus dedos ensangrentados.

-No llores –Repitió presionando algo frío contra mi mejilla –Cuídala –Me dijo moviendo sus dedos frente a mi rostro. –Por favor.

-Matt… no –Tomé su mano y la apreté con la mía. Me estaba dando su insignia, el recuerdo de su distrito, de los albañiles, su recuerdo.

Sollocé sin dejar de apretarlo contra mi cuerpo. No era justo. Nada de eso era justo, los juegos, mi vida, mi madre, Camden, Derek… Matt. No quería vivir si iba a ser así.

-Matt –Repetí pegando mi frente a la suya. Sus dedos se aferraron también a mi mano haciendo que la insignia quedara entre ambas –No te atrevas... Te quiero, Matt.

Lo dije en voz baja, para que solamente él lo escuchara.

Sonó el gong por veintitresava vez.

Matt había muerto y yo había ganado los trigésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre.

 

 

 

 


	14. Pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien preguntó si Jackson estaba interesado en Stiles, la respuesta es no.   
> Matt dijo ''Le gané a Jackson, le dije que me querías''   
> Es como que si dijeras, ''le gané a mi vecino, le dije que ganaría Lady Gaga''

No recuerdo haber escuchado los gritos del capitolio cuando se anunció mi nombre como ganador. Tampoco recuerdo cómo el cielo se abrió dando paso a un aerodeslizador, mucho menos en qué momento relajé mis manos y dejé que llevaran a Matt lejos de mí. No recuerdo haber subido por la escalera, ni tampoco el rostro de la mujer que me hizo dormir. Sin embargo eso fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos.

La pantalla estaba prendida a un volumen demasiado bajo pero no necesitaba escuchar. Las imágenes eran demasiado claras como para no comprender.

El Stiles de la pantalla tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, las mangas de la chaqueta rotas, los ojos anegados de lágrimas y apretaba la insignia con tanta fuerza que empezaba a hacerse daño en la palma. El Stiles de la pantalla murmuró el nombre de Matt hasta que la transmisión se cortó. Entonces apareció Derek en el escenario con Jantel. Se veía orgulloso, feliz, irradiaba efusividad por cada uno de sus poros. No sabía que estaba diciendo pero por sus movimientos intuí que estaba hablando de los juegos y mi desarrollo.

Estuve quieto por más tiempo observándome a mí mismo en una esquina de la pantalla mientras Derek seguía hablando sobre los juegos como si solamente hubiera sido un show y todos los tributos estuvieran vivos. En un momento los dos callaron y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Matt, su rostro antes de los juegos.

Me arrepentí de no haber visto la cosecha, ni tampoco prestarle atención a las entrevistas, si lo hubiera hecho habría conocido desde antes a Matt, habría sabido que era más que un simple profesional. Se veía tan joven, tan fuerte, y no pude salvarlo.

Estiré mi mano hacia la mesita y atrapé el control con la punta de mis dedos. La superficie suave por poco hace que se me resbale pero pude apañármelas sin necesidad de mover alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo.

-Stiles.

La voz de mi hermano me tomó desprevenido. Había estado tan concentrado en la pantalla que no reparé en su presencia. Ignoré su llamado y deslicé mi índice por el control subiendo el volumen. Quería escuchar lo que dijeran de Matt, lo que Derek tuviera que decir de él.

-No creo que deberías…

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero escuchar –Puse el control a un lado para que no estorbara mientras me acomodaba en la cama tomando una mejor posición.

Parrish prendió la luz y me acercó un vaso de agua que rechacé. Yo seguía mirando a Matt en la pantalla. Su rostro malvado concentrado en picar la comida que había hecho Liam, no sonreía, simplemente estaba comiendo y aun así seguía siendo tan imponente que daba miedo.

Todo el mundo quiere correr, tomar un arma y matar a los veintitrés, pero pocos pueden hacerlo, pocos tienen las agallas de asesinar mirando a los ojos. Yo lo descubrí mientras miraba esa pantalla, mientras veía el conteo de las veces que Matt levantó su espada o usó su lanza para matar a alguien. No los conté, ni tampoco aprendí sus nombres. No quería recordar a Matt como un asesino, quería recordarlo de la forma en la que yo lo conocí, siendo el adolescente de diecisiete años cuyo esfuerzo en la arena fue para mantenerme a salvo. Quería recordarlo como mi héroe personal.

Para él hubiera sido más fácil matarme a mí y a Liam desde el principio, sin embargo no lo hizo. Quitó de en medio todo lo que podía atarlo a ganar y me facilitó el camino a mí. Matt no era esa sonrisa siniestra, él era mucho más que eso.

-No creo realmente que Stiles tuviera el tiempo necesario para enamorarse de él -La voz de Derek fue clara. -Pero tal vez en otras circunstancias sí lo hubiera hecho.

-En la arena ha dejado implícito que ya quería a alguien. Tú, como parte de su equipo, ¿Sabes quién era? –Aguanté la respiración esperando la respuesta de Derek. Se veía nervioso, preocupado. 

-¿Por qué no esperas a la última entrevista para que él te responda eso? –Jantel Martin sonrió con la desilusión pintada en su rostro.

Derek tenía razón. Él no podía responder eso ni aunque lo supiera, no le correspondía hablar de mis sentimientos hacia nadie, incluso si lo incluyeran. Respiré profundo tragándome las ganas de empezar a despotricar contra Jantel.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió opacando el sonido de la voz de la presentadora o la de Derek, sin embargo, la puerta no fue la que hizo que me olvidara del programa, fue la figura detrás de mi padre.

Me quedé mudo de la sorpresa, mi corazón se aceleró, sentí que todo volvía a ser como antes, que no habían existido los juegos, que todo estaba perfecto; Matt estaba ahí, idéntico a como lo había visto minutos antes en la pantalla. Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salió de mis labios, fue entonces que reparé en el inmenso peso invisible que se había posado sobre mi cuerpo.

-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!

Desperté con la voz de mi padre llamándome a gritos, con la garganta seca y el dolor más fuerte que había sentido en mi vida. No me di cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que dejé de hacerlo. Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver claramente, habían empañado mis ojos a tal nivel que no sabía si estaba viendo tres figuras o era mi imaginación.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó. –Los cálidos brazos de mi padre me estaban arrullando como si fuera un niño indefenso. Sentía su respiración en la nuca y sus labios presionarse luego de cada palabra. Estaba igual de asustado que yo. -Fue sólo una pesadilla… ya pasó. –Cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas escaparan, que se fuera y se llevaran con ellas el recuerdo de Matt.

En ese momento estaba deseado tanto olvidar, no tener nada que me recordara a los juegos, pero por desgracia la vida no es así, y cuando abrí los ojos Parrish, Derek y Lydia me miraban con la respiración atascada en sus pulmones. Ellos jamás dejarían que me olvidara de nada.

-¿Quieres tomar agua? –Me preguntó despacio mi padre, sin dejar de pasar sus largos dedos por mis brazos. -¿O prefieres jugo? ¿Café? Siempre tienes ganas de café.

Me tomé mi tiempo para recomponerme, para recordarme que seguía siendo parte del show, que debía ser fuerte hasta mi receso.

-Agua y luego café. –Acepté tratando de dejar la pesadilla atrás.

-¿No prefieres seguir durmiendo? Se supone que son veinticuatro horas y apenas llevas doce. –Parrish se acercó despacio hasta mi cama, como si temiera que fuera a atacarlo o tal vez a asustarme.

-Dormir doce horas ha sido todo un logro. –Traté de decirlo con humor pero la voz me salió demasiado apagada.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Esta vez fue Lydia quien se acercó.

No quise pensar en Derek detrás de ellos, inmóvil como una estatua.

-Voy mejorando. –Murmuré dejando que mi padre se fuera de mi lado. Sentí la necesidad de presionarle para que se quedara pero recordé que en el show ningún campeón se aferra a nadie.

-Me alegro, tengo varios modelos que quiero que te midas para la entrevista y la coronación. –Lydia se movió haciendo sonar sus tacones. -Estoy segura de que todos querrán verte, ya hemos tenido entrevistas, Derek sobre todo. No nos permiten apostar pero jamás dudamos de ti. –La chica siguió moviéndose como si intentara desfilar frente a mí.

Me acomodé en la cama moviendo las almohadas hasta que estuvieron cómodas para permanecer sentado sin hacerme tanto daño. Parrish y Derek seguían de pie, incómodos por algo que no quería saber. Arrastré las mantas hacía el borde de mi cadera acomodando un poco la ropa de algodón que traía puesta. Ya no había chaqueta, ni tampoco guantes, mucho menos botas.

-Lydia. –Llamé mirando mis manos vacías. -¿Dónde está la insignia de Matt? –Disimulé mi molestia lo más que pude, mis ganas de gritar y mover todo hasta dar con ella.

-La he guardado, pensé que sería un…

-Tráela. –Exigí levantando mi mirada. -La quiero ver, así que tráela.

-Tranquilo. –Parrish llegó a mi lado antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie y gritarle a mi estilista.

Derek abandonó mi habitación en ese momento. No pude ver su rostro y tampoco desee hacerlo. Lydia se fue después marcando su camino con sus zapatos.

-Te despertaste gritando su nombre –Me dijo Parrish. -Sé que lo querías pero ya no está, Stiles.

-Lo sé. –Miré sus ojos verdes tratando de perderme en ellos y no encontrar la salida jamás. -Sé que ya no está pero eso es todo lo que me queda de él, todo lo que me confirma que él fue real.

-Derek sigue aquí. –Su voz fue suave. -Tú y él.

-Derek no es Matt, Derek no estuvo en los juegos conmigo, Derek no me dijo que corriera mientras él se enfrentaba a dos tributos. –Traté de hablar en voz baja.

-Creí que no querías otro Parrish en tu vida. –Giró su rostro evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con esas palabras pero no pude hacer nada por negar lo obvio.

-Lo quiero. –Acepté. -Pero hay cosas que simplemente no son posibles.

Mi padre entró en ese momento llevando una charola en sus manos con agua y café. Estaba sonriendo de alivio. Le habían salido algunas canas más, pero estaba tan vivo como yo y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Dio algunos pasos leves hasta llegar a mi lado, le hizo un movimiento a Parrish con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado cuidando de no tirar el café.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres dormir? –Negué con la cabeza estirando mis dedos sobre la superficie de la cama. La habitación seguía siendo la misma, la única diferencia era que no había muerto.

-Estoy bien. –Murmuré extendiendo mi mano para tomar el café caliente. Ya no tenía sed, sólo tenía ganas de beber algo que me hiciera sentir como en casa.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver sus expresiones preocupadas.

-Derek se unió a nuestro equipo. –Empezó mi padre optando por levantarse y dejar la charola con el agua lejos de mí. -No es algo común, pero a partir de ahora siempre que vengas como mentor él también tendrá que estar ahí.

Aparté el café de mis labios. Por un momento creí que había escuchado las palabras incorrectas, pero al parecer no había sido así. Mi padre había dicho que sería mentor, que estaría todos los años acudiendo a ver morir otros tributos. El hecho de que Derek estuviera presente no me importaba mucho, lo que sí me importaba era por qué o cómo se las había apañado para ser parte de nuestro equipo. Mi equipo.

Apreté la taza de café entre mis dedos y cerré los ojos.

Derek sí importaba, verlo cada año me iba a importar muchísimo, no tenerlo en ese instante sentado en el sofá de una plaza me importaba más de lo que hubiera creído luego de terminados los juegos. Lo extrañaba más de lo que lo había extrañado dentro de la arena, quería que estuviera ahí pero no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle que volviera a la habitación. Volví a abrir mis ojos y me tomé todo el café.

-Tengo la insignia. –Lydia arrastró las letras con acento cantarino.

El peso de ese pequeño círculo me reconfortó en gran manera. Fue como volver a ver su sonrisa enfrascada entre los pliegues de su chaqueta.

-Y esto. –Recibí el Trisquelion con la misma mano con la que sostenía la insignia de Matt. -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Fue un regalo. –Lydia no parecía conforme con mi respuesta pero no quise agregar nada más. -¿Hay algo de comer? Tengo hambre.

Mi padre arqueó las cejas del mismo modo que Parrish. Eran tan parecidos que causaban ternura.

En ese momento empecé a ver mi vida como lo que era en realidad: Una oportunidad de disfrutar todo de nuevo.

El capitolio no me había perdonado la vida, simplemente me había hecho luchar para merecerme el placer de ver los ojos de mi familia y sonreír. Ya no tenía a Matt, pero en realidad nunca lo tuve, me hubiera gustado que fuera así. Debía comenzar a superarlo, y entre más rápido, mejor. Sé que la herida tardaría tiempo en cicatrizar, e incluso pasados algunos años aun seguiría teniendo pesadillas con sus ojos cerrados y la sonrisa fría en su rostro, pero dolería menos.

Dejé la taza de café vacía en la mesa de al lado de mi cama y retiré las mantas sin soltar la insignia, ni el trisquelion. Esa era mi nueva descripción de tener el mundo en las manos.

-Yo diría que siguieras descansando. –Murmuró mi padre colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda. -¡STILES! –Fue mi turno de arquear las cejas. -Has peleado por días casi sin comer.

-Y tengo hambre. –Me quejé viendo a los ojos de mi progenitor.

Lo que no expresaba lo tenía escondido en las pocas arrugas de su cara, en los pliegues debajo de sus ojos, en sus manos tensas y en la comisura de sus labios. Antes de los juegos nunca lo exteriorizó, sin embargo, igual que yo, también estuvo muerto de pánico, pero no iba a hablar de eso en ese instante.

Salí de la cama, planté bien los pies en el suelo y emprendí mi camino al comedor.

El comedor seguía estando amplio, pero con Derek en medio parecía tan pequeño como el que teníamos en casa. Me obligué a mí mismo a seguir andando y no desistir por más miedo que me provocara su reacción ahora que los juegos habían terminado.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas debajo de la lesa de vidrio.

-Hola. –Murmuré sintiendo que las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Respiré profundo.

-Bien. –Para mi sorpresa Derek me sonrió. Había olvidado lo bonita y especial que era su sonrisa. -¿Tú cómo estás?

-Eso depende de ti. –Arquee las cejas sorprendido. -¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿El qué?

Sus ojos bajaron de intensidad. Pasaron de ser dos antorchas a ser un simple témpano de hielo.

-Lo olvidaste. –Acusó con un tono de voz que no conocía.

-Derek no sé... –Apreté los labios. -No estoy muy lúcido todavía ¿Quieres decirme de qué me estoy perdiendo?

Negó con la cabeza. Su rostro dejó de ser el que yo conocía, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y me dejó solo en el comedor preguntándome qué había olvidado o qué se suponía que había olvidado.

Se me quitaron las ganas de comer con el sólo recuerdo de su rostro convirtiéndose en una máscara de indiferencia hacia todos. Yo incluido.

Tomé un plato y comencé a llenarlo con cualquier cosa que se me atravesara. Mi cabeza estaba mucho más puesta en otros asuntos que en lo que mi estómago iba a recibir.

El sabor bueno y poco común de la comida terminó perdiendo todo su sentido por la maquinación constante de mi cerebro entre lo que debía comprender y lo que me negaba a recordar.

Al principio de mi lista estaba Derek y en un segundo puesto su pregunta, pero a eso se sumaba una nueva cuestión. ¿Qué estaba interviniendo entre mi primer beso con Derek y el segundo?

Además de los juegos obviamente había algo más y quería pensar que era mi culpa, porque la idea de que él había cambiado su concepto sobre mí hacía que las cosas perdieran gran parte de su sentido.

Parrish y mi padre se sentaron conmigo en la mesa cuando empezaba a tomarle gusto a la comida. Empezaron a hablar de los nervios, de la ropa, de las interacciones de mis patrocinadores, de cuántos apostaron por mí y el auge que ya tenía en el Capitolio. En momentos sentía que me miraban como lo habían estado haciendo antes de que entrara a los juegos. Con miedo, parecía que no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor.

Traté de sonreír cuando se requería, pretendiendo que las cosas estaban mejor que antes a pesar de que las sentía exactamente igual, como si en cualquier momento Lydia fuera a darme el uniforme y el conteo para los juegos fuera a comenzar.

Terminé de cenar sin proferir palabra alguna ni prestarle atención a esa conversación animada que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

Cuando mi estómago se negó a seguir almacenando comida, tomé la decisión de ver las entrevistas que se le hicieron a mi familia. Seguramente Scott estaría en primera plana por ser mi mejor amigo, e igual Isaac por haberse propuesto por mí.

Probablemente no sería algo que quisiera repetir. El estar de pie frente a una cámara respondiendo preguntas es algo que ya había hecho cuando Camden fue de los finalistas, y aquella vez las cosas no terminaron tan bien como todos hubiéramos deseado. Yo estuve frente a una también y no era nada lindo, ni siquiera un poco cómodo.

Prendí la pantalla y me senté en el sofá de dos plazas con Parrish y mi padre siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Me sentía como un bebé que todavía no aprendía a caminar bien, o un inválido cuya terquedad era tanta que pedía andar solo cuando era obvio que no podía. Ya había visto un caso así y era demasiado cansado andar cuidando de alguien que no quería ser cuidado.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de...? –Mi padre dejó la frase a la mitad pero yo sabía cómo continuaba.

-Todavía no. –Pedí esperando no pensar en los juegos más de lo necesario.

La pantalla se encendió lanzando una rápida luz color azul. Esperé cinco segundos como era necesario y en la pantalla apareció la arena vista desde un aerodeslizador. Tomé el control de la mesa y empecé a deslizar mis dedos tal como lo había hecho en mi sueño antes de despertar del letargo obligatorio para el vencedor.

En la primera transmisión estaban dando un resumen, en el segundo las entrevistas del equipo; en el tercero Jantel, y otro hombre cuyo nombre no conocía, estaban relatando sus partes favoritas; en el cuarto encontré lo que estaba buscando. Isaac estaba de pie a mitad de la plaza hablando a la cámara.

Tenía una camisa de color negro con botones y una bufanda color azul, pero no estaba hablando de mí, estaba hablando de Heather. El elevador de nuestro piso se abrió pero yo no estaba prestando atención.

-En realidad nunca tuvimos mucho contacto. –Estaba diciendo mi amigo. -Pero siempre supe que era una buena chica, inteligente y fuerte. No puedo decir que no mereciera ganar los juegos, pero no la cambiaría por Stiles.

Una mano cálida me arrancó el mando y apagó la pantalla.

-Tienes que dormir. -Derek clavó sus dedos en mis hombros. -Stiles.

Mi nombre salió de sus labios como un gruñido. Por más que hubiera deseado imponerme no tenía fuerza suficiente, así que sólo me dejé guiar por si mano en mi espalda hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Te despertaré cuando sea tiempo. –Me dijo levantando las mantas por mí.

-No te vayas. –Pedí sintiendo miedo de estar solo. -Derek.

-Tranquilo. –La cama se hundió bajo su peso.

Me acerqué lo más que pude a su cuerpo buscando la única fuente de calor que tenía cerca.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme me di cuenta de que no tenía frío, sólo necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí.

Desperté por segunda vez con la luz ficticia de la pantalla dándome de lleno en el rostro. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero sentía cómo el momento de hacer mi entrada triunfal estaba pisándome los talones, o tal vez era sólo la sensación del pecho de Derek presionándose contra mi espalda con cada uno de sus músculos.

En algún momento de mi sueño había decidido meterse a la cama y dormir conmigo, no es que me quejara o que quisiera hacerlo, pero no quería acostumbrarme a su presencia. Estaba tan asustado que el solo hecho de pensar que el Capitolio tenía cámaras en todos lados me hacía querer mantener a todos alejados de mí; sobre todo a Derek.

Nunca se había escuchado que un tributo o un vencedor se enamorara de alguien del Capitolio. Era imposible que no hubiera pasado antes pero la falta de influencia e información sólo me dejaba la opción: enamorarse también estaba penado.

-Derek. –Murmuré su nombre deseando que no despertara. Esa calma era tan dulce que no quería que se acabara nunca.

-¿Ya es hora? –Su voz desprovista de sueño me sorprendió. Al parecer llevaba más tiempo despierto del que yo sabía. Tal vez ni siquiera había dormido.

-No, no sé. –Me forcé a mantener los ojos abiertos y no sucumbir a su aroma embriagador.

-Mmm –Un deseo de aferrarme a su cuerpo y nunca soltarlo se apoderó de mí, y estuve a punto de no oponer resistencia pero pude negarme.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me senté en la cama casi huyendo de su toque. No sé si él estuvo confundido o comprendió mi lógica, pero no puso pegas además de mirarme como lo hacía mi padre y mi hermano.

A cada segundo que pasaba en esa habitación me nacían ganas de gritar que estaba bien, pero aunque lo hiciera y lograra que lo creyeran, yo jamás podría hacerlo porque las cosas simplemente ya no estarían bien nunca más.


	15. Emociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anoche estuve leyendo todos los demás capítulos y WOW!   
> Esto no será la historia de Suzanne Collins pero también está muy buena y el final!  
> ¿Cuantos saben quien es Cressida????? 
> 
> En fin, lean este y en dos días publico el que sigue y así sucesivamente.

 

                                            

 

 

Nunca había visto a mi hermano con ese gesto de dolor y pánico hasta que la pantalla se prendió mientras intentaba comerme la fruta que Erica muy amablemente me había llevado hasta el sofá del que no tenía planeado separarme hasta que acabara el resumen de los juegos.

No sabía si en realidad había sido un sueño o Derek realmente había hablado con Jantel en esas sillas pilas de color crema o realmente lo soñé pero si tenía bastante claro que en el resumen había una sección dedicada a cada tributo. Entre ellos Matt u obviamente yo.

Su rostro malvado salpicado de sangre me sorprendió al aparecer en primer plano después del desagüe del baño de sangre. En ese momento yo sólo vi a Matt, el tributo del dos pero en la pantalla era in asesino y yo tenía su misma pinta con la frente manchada por la sangre del chico del seis.

Lo siguiente fueron las posiciones, los escondites de los tributos que se escondían de nosotros o el fuerte que Ethan había creado el primer día.

Vi a Heather morir salvando a Leshia, la arena cubriendo su cuerpo y la otra chica intentando sacarla son suerte. Malia la mató, no fue Jackson ni tampoco otro tributo. Cuando Malia se dio cuenta de que nadie iría en su ayuda sólo pudo honrar a su distrito llevándose con ella a mi compañera. Enredo sus dedos en su muñeca cuando saco a Leshia e hizo que la arena las engullera juntas. Cerré los ojos cuando escuche el sonido del cañón en la pantalla pero el resumen seguía. Continuó hasta que Matt me besó y entonces no sólo estuvimos nosotros en la pantalla, estuvo todo mi equipo: Parrish cruzado de brazos con unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus hermosos ojos verdes. No se veía para nada bien, incluso se veía más delgado de lo normal y con un peso tan grande en su espalda que le quitaba in par de centímetros. A su lado mi padre tenía el ceño fruncido y la chaqueta de nuestro equipo abierta. Se veía mal también pero ni tanto como Parrish. En ese momento comprendí que ellos vivieron los juegos conmigo, que su forma de actuar tan seca antes de que entrara se debía a la coraza Stilinski que yo también me había puesto.

Después de mi padre estaba Erica apretando los hombros de Lydia cuya mirada estaba brillante de emoción en medio de su maquillaje desarreglado por algo que parecían lágrimas pero que no aceptaría por más que le insistiera. Después de las chicas estaba Derek.

En la mitad de la pantalla estaba Matt presionando sus labios con los míos y en la otra estaba Derek con los hombros tensos y una expresión indescifrable en sus rasgos. En la pantalla recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Matt y apreté el trisquelion entre mis dedos pero fuera de esta Derek apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

Los juegos volvieron a correr, mientras nosotros caminábamos a la cornucopia Ethan nos miraba de cerca completamente confiado en que su jugada tenía más peso que la nuestra. Me vio tomar la mochila y no hizo nada. Si alguien estaba seguro de ganar era él.

Vi a Leshia hablar con Liam y comer con el mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello a Matt y afuera mi equipo esperaba que huyera.

Parecía que era un plan hecho por los tres sin embargo el teatro se cayó cuando levante mi hacha con determinación para salvar al chico. El Stiles de la pantalla se veía confiado y seguro, se veía como alguien a quien yo no conocía y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Terminé de ver los juegos sin saber que mirar, a mi equipo boquiabierto por qué le llorara a Matt o al Stiles ensangrentado aferrado al cuerpo inerte del tributo.

-Es hora -Lydia me apretó el hombro -Ve a ducharte.

El rostro y la forma en la que murieron todos los tributos me siguieron a cada paso que di hasta llegar a la habitación de la regadera donde los botones seguían sin aplastarse, esperando a que jugara con ellos. Pero el Stiles juguetón se había quedado enterrado en algún lado del trayecto desde casa hasta el Capitolio. Probablemente de regreso tuviera el placer de encontrarlo aunque no sería el mismo.

Por espacio de veinte minutos desee que el agua se llevara todo lo que me sobraba, empezando por los recuerdos y terminando por la pequeña cicatriz rozada en mi brazo. Mi única herida de guerra.

Sin embargo todo se quedó cuando salí del agua. Hasta la sensación más pequeña que desconocía permaneció aferrada a mí con sus pequeñas patitas invisibles enterradas en lo más profundo de mi ser intentando anidar y aunque yo no quisiera mi voto no contaba para ellas.

Una sensación de nada me recibió cuando di un paso fuera del baño y descubrí mi vestimenta para las fotos. El alivio, el miedo, la tristeza, la alegría. Todo desapareció al mismo tiempo que la bombilla se encendía, como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor y con eso hubiera sido suficiente para privarme de cualquier tipo de sensación; buena o mala.

Sin muchos ánimos sequé mi cuerpo a conciencia cuidando de pasar la toalla por cada pequeño rincón intentando hacer tiempo para evitar las cámaras el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

La tela del traje color blanco me recibió tan suave y frágil como lo era antes de que entrara a los juegos. No necesité preguntar o recibir indicaciones para darme cuenta de que esperaban que lo vistiera, que querían que me pusiera esa ropa y saliera con la más grande sonrisa que podía expresar en momentos como esos. Toda una farsa, una enorme farsa que aprendería a sobrellevar durante los años que me quedaran como mentor. Años en los que tendría que ver a Derek crecer como instructor, casarse, tener hijos, tener una familia mientras los míos seguían entrando a los juegos y morían como animales en el show del capitolio.

Cuando pensaba desde ese punto de vista me sentía egoísta por preferir a Derek antes que a Matt, por haberlo recordado cuando no estaba tan cerca, sin embargo era algo que no podía controlar y no existía alguna forma de hacerlo, de ser así Parrish lo habría hecho demasiado tiempo atrás. Se evitaría muchas cosas si tan solo olvidara a Camden pero si lo hiciera sería otra persona y lo mismo ocurría conmigo. Si olvidara que la primera persona que me hizo perder el suelo fue un habitante del Capitolio dejaría de ser el real Stiles Stilinski y aunque sonara vanidoso, me gustaba tal cual era.

Deslicé mis piernas dentro del pantalón queriendo no encontrarle gusto a esa ropa, abroche cada botón con la delicadeza que se merecía y finalmente vestí mi torso desnudo cubriendo cada pequeño lunar que había tenido que mostrar por obligación. La puerta se abrió cuando me senté para colocarme los zapatos negros.

-El blanco no es tu color –Arquee las cejas sin levantar mi rostro para encontrarme con el dueño de esa voz –Tenemos que hablar.

Suspiré para mí mismo jalando las agujetas más de lo necesario. Derek dio un par de pasos al interior de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y colocarle el cerrojo, obvia señal de que no quería que nadie nos molestara, aunque tampoco nadie lo iba a hacer, técnicamente estábamos completamente solos.

-Me preguntaste si lo había olvidado… Derek, no sé qué se supone que olvidé –Me puse de pie sintiendo que un zapato estaba más ajustado que el otro pero no le di importancia.

Los ojos perfectos de mi instructor se clavaron en los míos trayendo de vuelta esas sensaciones que creía sacadas de mi imaginación. Los pulmones me quemaron y por más que traté de jalar aire por la boca nada entró a mi sistema. Derek estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño liso, los labios apretados; era una expresión que ya había visto antes, era la expresión que tenía cuando me quedé dormido en la Cornucopia el primer día. Dio un paso al frente, luego otro y otro más, yendo directo hacia mí. El instinto me decía que corriera, tuve miedo de estar viendo un espejismo y seguir en la arena; el pánico de haber sido engañado me atravesó a una velocidad increíble y estuve a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás y alejarme en busca de un arma.

No fue necesario.

Los pasos de Derek se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial, dejándome respirar de nueva cuenta, aunque mis pulmones seguían quemando.

-¿Llegaste a quererme? –La pregunta vino acompañada de un pequeño roce de sus dedos contra la piel de mi barbilla.

No me exigió una respuesta, sin embargo yo sentía la necesidad de responder inmediatamente. Me sentía obligado a darle una buena respuesta, una que le satisficiera a él y fuera suficiente para mí, pero no la tenía. No sabía si darle un sí o darle un no, ni siquiera si un tal vez era posible respuesta. Sabía que estaba enamorado de él, que fantaseaba con volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos y asegurarme de quedarme siempre a su lado por más bobo que sonara, sin embargo el enamoramiento se me podía pasar en cuestión de días. Querer estaba  a un nivel mucho más alto.

El recuerdo de la voz de Camden diciéndome ‘mentiroso’, cuando me plantee esa misma cuestión en la arena, me pico en los oídos.

Hubiera deseado dar una respuesta estando lucido, completamente en mis cabales sin ningún factor que me afectara o alterara mi respuesta.

Los labios de Derek se presionaron lo justo sobre los míos en un suave roce que empezó con mi labio inferior en medio de los suyos. Di un paso al frente buscando más de eso que él tenía que darme y sin más me dejé arrastrar a ese mar de sensaciones que había sentido antes de entrar al cilindro.

El tiempo se detuvo y mis pulmones dejaron de quemar.

Quería a Derek pero a veces eso no era suficiente para estar junto a alguien más.

Sus dedos dibujaron el contorno de mi rostro haciéndome sentir frágil por primera vez. No era un beso de separación y tampoco era el tipo de beso que le dabas a alguien a quien extrañabas. Aunque yo no tenía experiencia en eso, los labios de Derek me supieron a alivio y a felicidad. Me dejé llevar por lo que el instinto me decía y deslicé mis manos abiertas por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Derek era demasiado grande en comparación conmigo, sin embargo no importaba que tanto extendiera mis dedos, abarcaban la distancia perfecta para hacerme sentir mucho más cerca de él de lo que había estado nunca de alguien más.

-Hay formas –Susurró separando sus labios lo suficiente para poder hablar –Siempre las hay.

Hubiera deseado exigirle que me dijera cuales eran esas formas, que me las contara e intentar lo que fuera, pero no pude.

No hubo ninguna sensación de culpa, el interruptor seguía presionando manteniendo mis emociones apagadas. Quería preguntar pero solo me separé pensando que lo más lógico es que no hubiera ninguna, que las cosas eran así y así debían quedarse.


	16. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, había olvidado la publicación,  
> Espero que lo disfruten

Mi padre entró cuando yo di un paso hacia atrás alejándome del cuerpo de mi instructor. Tenía una sonrisa de alivio escondida detrás de los labios apretados.

-¿Estás listo? –Asentí dando otro paso hacia atrás alejándome de Derek.

Los pulmones dejaron de quemarme cuando estuve a una distancia mayor aunque mis manos se morían por extenderse y volver a tocar donde lo habían hecho antes.

-¿Vienes, Derek? –Mi instructor asintió sin mirarnos. No podía pedirle que lo hiciera, técnicamente acababa de rechazarlo aunque eso no era lo que quería hacer. –Después de esto será la entrevista, la coronación y volveremos a casa… al fin.

-¡Al fin! –Parrish extendió los brazos envolviéndome en ellos a penas estuvimos a una buena distancia –Iremos los tres a casa. –Su voz chocó sobre mi cabello. –Siempre supe que ganarías, eres un Stilinski, cada vez que te veía ahí dentro me daba la seguridad de que te volvería a ver… siempre lo haces, te escondes pero siempre vuelves.

-Creo que tengo gracia para eso –Dije sin muchas ganas correspondiendo al abrazo.

-No has crecido ni un pelo, cuando vuelvas a casa haré que Melissa te alimente bien… tienes que probarla, Derek, la comida de Melissa o la de Stiles –Parrish me soltó dejando solo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros –Cuando vayas al distrito con eso de la gira del vencedor me aseguraré de que comas, no te preocupes no es nada que haga que pierdas ese cuerpo que te cargas.

-Gracias… creo –Lydia se nos unió usando un ostentoso vestido color rosa mientras Derek se paraba al lado de mi padre esperando por el elevador igual que todos.

-No agradezcas, ya eres parte de la familia, ¿Verdad, Stiles? –Solté el aire por la boca y asentí. -¿Lo ves? Nuestro pequeño campeón te ama.

Quise cubrirle la boca y hacer que retirara sus palabras, pero ya las había escupido, no había forma de que se las llevara lejos. Parrish hizo la declaración que yo no había querido hacer por miedo, desconfianza y vergüenza.

-¡Tu cabello! –Lydia se acercó a mí pasando sus delgados dedos peinando mi cabello o lo que ella pensaba que era peinar. –Eres tan guapo, todos te aman… no puedo dejar de pensar en el momento en que todos expresen las ganas que tienen de acostarse contigo.

Sentí que el vértigo se me subía hasta la nuez. No había pensado en eso todavía y que Lydia lo soltara como sin nada hizo que el botón se encendiera de nuevo.

Parrish apretó su brazo sobre mis hombros  y dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar. En mi cabeza seguían repitiéndose las palabras de Lydia una y otra vez de forma incansable.

-Cobarde –Camden estaba cruzado de brazos al lado de Derek, como si imitara su pose.

No era real, Camden no era real, sin embargo estaba ahí frente a mí diciéndome lo que ya sabía.

¿Era un cobarde por no querer aceptar que tendría que prostituirme en el capitolio? ¿O lo era por no decirle a Derek que lo quería?

-¡Stiles! –Di un brinco en mi lugar topándome con el ceño fruncido de mi padre -¿Estás bien?

-Si… solo… nada, estoy bien.

Mentí jalando aire con la boca mientras pulmones quemaban. Derek debía estar demasiado cerca de mí. Lo peor de todo es que el tiempo seguía avanzando pero yo estaba paralizado en el interior tratando de sopesar la idea de ser propiedad del Capitolio.

Entramos al elevador todos juntos, incluyendo el truco de mi imaginación. Sus ojos buscaban los míos y aunque de niño me encantaba retarlo a ver quién duraba más sin parpadear ahora no quería ver sus ojos desprovistos de ese brillo que me despertaba en los días de lluvia para ir a observar las chispas de nuestra valla. Con la poca sutileza que poseía me aferré al brazo de mi hermano y rogué porque el apagador de mis sentimientos volviera a accionarse.

No tuve tanta suerte.

Parrish no se me despegó en el corto viaje hasta el cuarto de fotografía. Era una sala de color blanco por todos lados, tan pulcro como la tela de mi traje. Agradecí que mi equipo fuera de colores diferentes o simplemente habría terminado sucumbiendo a mi loquera post-cosecha y un vencedor loco no era lo que querían ver.

-Necesito que seas lo más natural posible –Me ordenó el fotógrafo. Un hombre algunos años mayor a Derek, de cabello verde y ceño fruncido.

-Entonces tal vez debería tomarlas de una buena vez –Solté jalando la manga de mi saco. –No puedo ser más natural de lo que ya estoy siendo ahora.

El hombre me miró y aunque pareciera imposible, frunció aún más su ceño. Por instinto cerré la boca y me dirigí al pequeño lugar con luces y otras tantas cosas listas para hacer mi mejor toma.

Sentí el calor de cada lámpara acariciarme la piel, un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda como único signo de mi nerviosismo. Sabía que nadie me iba a atacar, sin embargo la sensación estaba ahí y sabía que jamás se iría.

Lydia me acomodó la ropa, el cabello, las cejas, me pellizco las mejillas y se retiró con sus tacones como único sonido de fondo. Pasee mis ojos por toda la sala recuperando el recuerdo de mi padre orgulloso. No quise preguntarme si mi madre tendría la misma expresión.

-Tres, dos, uno –La cámara disparo una luz centellante directo a mí, seguida de otra, otra más y decenas de ellas 

A pesar de que el show era para el Capitolio sentía que mi familia y mi instructor estaban disfrutando de el tanto como lo hacían los ajenos a mí. Esas personas que no me conocían de nada y parecían querer saber todo de mi como si mi vida tuviera que ser también de ellos. Tristemente esa era mi realidad a partir del momento en que gane los juegos.

Acate cada orden del fotógrafo sin quejarme ni poner pegas a pesar de que la situación era cansada y tediosa, no sólo para mí, también para mi equipo que permanecía impaciente mirándome junto a esa habitación blanca cada vez más tenebrosa.

La tortura duro más o menos tres horas y cuando salimos estaba más que hambriento. Para mi sorpresa fue Derek quien noto mi falta de alimento y propuso llevarme a comer mientras Parrish tomaba su turno para hablar con Jantel y responder las curiosas preguntas de esa mujer.

No me queje ni puse pegas en contra de quedarme a solas con mi instructor.

Las horas que pase con la mente en blanco me ayudaron a despejarme por completo y ahora ya estaba seguro de lo que quería preguntar y lo que merecía quedarse sin respuesta. Empezamos el camino con los dos agentes de la paz custodiándonos como si pretendíamos escapar de las garras inmensas del Capitolio. Si eso fuera posible estoy seguro de que muchos ya lo habrían hecho. Ese pensamiento hizo que algo se prendiera en mi cerebro. ¿Y si a eso se refería Derek cuando dijo que había formas?

Giro su rostro para verme como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, esperé paciente a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, sólo siguió andando un paso frente a mi hasta que llegamos al elevador. Ahí cada agente se quedó haciendo guardia y nos dejaron al fin solos. Derek se recargo en la pared del fondo, dejándome imposibilitado para verlo más allá del reflejo que las puertas de metal me daban. No tardamos en llegar ni dos minutos. Las puertas se abrieron por si solas y ambos entramos al piso vacío. El recuerdo de Camden estaba fresco en mi memoria pero no dejé que le ganara a mi voluntad de exigirle respuestas a mi instructor, aunque ni siquiera tenía muy claras mis preguntas.

-Derek...- Fue nombrarlo y automáticamente sus labios tomaron los míos con toda esa furia salvaje que yo ya intuía que poseía.

Si hubiera sido una persona común me habría separado o habría pensado en el terror de los juegos pero no estaba sintonizado con mi reciente trauma; no podía estarlo cuando la única persona que me había hecho tocar el cielo con las manos me estaba besando de una forma ruda e inconstante, como si estuviera reclamándome algo pero a la vez esa fuera su única forma de decirme que estaba ahí.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, correspondiendo al beso de la mejor forma que podía sin llevar mis pulmones al límite, aunque estos quemaran por la presión de la enorme mano de Derek en mis omoplatos. Su otra mano estaba puesta en mi cadera manteniéndome cerca, como si pensara huir de él.

Solté algo parecido a un jadeo cuando sus dientes afilados apresaron mi labio inferior tirando de él.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas? -parpadee confundido aún con mi cerebro disfrutando del delicioso beso que acababa de tener. -El beso, Stiles. -Derek se separó lo justo para verme a los ojos -Dime que te acuerdas... Que piensas en el más que en el de Matt.

Fue la mención de su nombre lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la absurda desesperación con la que Derek me estaba hablando, como si cada palabra le costara la misma respiración.

-Stiles hazlo, dime que significó algo para ti -Noté mis dedos aferrados a su chaqueta como si tuvieran vida propia y no quisieran soltarlo nunca.

-Yo... -Las palabras se atoraron entre mis labios deseosos de guardar silencio y besarle hasta que tuviera que irme. -¿Es posible?

Sus ojos me rebelaron lo mucho que le había confundido mi pregunta pero no por eso la retiré.

-Es difícil- Mis manos cayeron a mi costado de forma imprevista cuando se alejó de mí, rehuyendo también de mi mirada.

-Si me lo dices puede que...

-Es muy difícil, no te va a gustar.

-No lo sabré si no me lo dices. - Espere pacientemente a que hablara pero no lo hizo -Creo que ya no te creo. Dices que...

Me quede a medida oración buscando de qué acusarlo para que me diera explicaciones o algo más pero no tenía nada más que sus constantes peticiones para que le dijera si recordaba el beso antes de los juegos. Eso debía significar algo sin embargo no sabía que.

-No sé si te importo por lo menos un poco o sólo juegas conmigo porque cada vez que te pregunto solamente me dices que es complicado

-Porque lo es

-Y yo no merezco ni un intento. -Terminé dándole voz a sus pensamientos, aunque tal vez solo eran suposiciones mías pero él tampoco lo negó. -lo recordaba a cada instante Derek y puede que para ti yo no haya sido nada más que uno de los tantos tributos a los que entrenas pero para mí no fue fácil, ni lo será, olvidarme de mi primer enamoramiento adolescente.

-¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? -Su voz tenía cierto tono de reproche que le daba más imponencia de la que ya tenía por naturaleza -¿Crees que fue fácil enamorarme de un tributo en menos de dos días? ¿Que fue fácil ver como ahí  dentro besabas a Matt? o peor aún... ¿Verte a punto de morir? - Aguanté la respiración lo poco que duró su discurso -No fue fácil ver que la única persona que volvía a importarme también se me escapaba de las manos como todo lo que tuve antes.

-¡Pero ahora estoy aquí! He sobrevivido por mi familia, por ti - Sus ojos multicolor se clavaron en los míos -si hay formas déjame intentarlo.

-Es compli...

-¡Ya lo sé! - le interrumpí a media frase sabiendo lo que me iba a decir.

-No es una decisión ligera, Stiles, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos, eres muy joven para esto. -Su mirada cayó al suelo y con ella mis esperanzas de ser plenamente correspondido en algo que no conocía.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes. -Apreté los labios aguantando el puchero que estaba a punto de llegar acompañando las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

-Si cuando seas mayor todavía...

-Todavía te gusto me repetirás que hay formas o se lo dirás a otro tributo... Mejor deberías buscar a alguien de aquí, entonces no será complicado ni tampoco será joven.

No le di tiempo de responder antes de marcharme a la cocina a buscar comida para llenarme el estómago antes de volver a las cámaras y fingir que era plenamente feliz cuando lo único bueno que me quedaba acababa de terminarse.

Dentro de mi cabeza empecé a cuestionarme como es que había confiado en Derek, como es que creí que alguien como él realmente se fijaría en alguien como yo. No tenía nada de diferente, Derek por el contrario era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida y el único que me había hecho sentir algo completamente nuevo con un simple beso.

\- No quiero a nadie más -Ni siquiera había notado su presencia a unos metros de mi -Y si te he dicho que te lo diré cuando seas mayor es porque esperaré a que estés seguro

-Ahora estoy seguro -Solté mi trozo de pan con mermelada para hacerle frente.

-No lo estás- Su voz fue más suave que antes pero no por eso sus palabras tuvieron otro efecto -Eres muy joven, no hay forma de que sepas si esto es lo que quieres,

-Tú no sabes eso -alegue sin retirar mi mirada.

-No pasaron ni dos días de que te bese y tú... -Una mueca de desesperación cruzó sus rasgos- Me cambiaste por Matt.

-No lo nombres- murmure.

-No puedo arriesgarte ahora cuando al llegar a tu distrito descubras que quieres a alguien más, como sucedió con Matt.

-¡No digas su nombre! Está muerto, Derek, déjalo descansar. -Di un paso hacia atrás. -Él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Respire profundo tratando de no soltarme llorando de la desesperación.

-Lo siento -Asentí despacio comprendiendo que para él no tenía el mismo significado que para mí. -¿Me quieres?

La pregunta me tomo completamente desprevenido.

No necesité a Camden ahí para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo mi mente creyó que sí y lo materializó en la entrada sonriéndome con ternura y asintiendo para darme seguridad.

-No necesitas responderme ahora -Dio un paso al frente acercándose a mí -Pero te estaré esperando cuando lo hagas.

-Lo hago ahora, Derek -Mis pies se movieron por si solos hasta él terminando la distancia que nos separaba antes- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, ardilla -Susurró bajito en mi oído, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos- Estos días fueron agonizantes.

Me permití dudar de lo que decía mi instinto y deje que me besara. Ya no podía fingir que me era indiferente, ahora Derek sabía lo pillado que estaba por él y tenía todas las herramientas para jugar conmigo a su antojo. Sólo en una cosa tenía razón: yo era joven y por consecuencia iluso.

Sus manos me tomaron por la cadera metiendo sus pulgares debajo del saco que aún tenía puesto. Sentía el calor de sus manos por encima de la ropa haciéndome perder el norte; no tuve que cuestionarme antes de dejar que de nuevo el mundo desapareciera y todo se resumiera a sus labios acariciando los míos con una suavidad desconocida, como si fuera hecho de nubes y no un ser humano común y corriente.

Si mi padre hubiera llegado en ese momento no me habría enterado. Todos mis sentidos estaban centrados en la nueva versión de crema anestésica que deseaba nunca dejar de probar. En algún momento el beso paso a ser pequeños roces entre sus labios y los míos.

Era un sueño, era como si todo el temor y lo malo del mundo de evaporara con el simple hecho de que su nariz chocara con la mía, era el efecto que sus ojos tenían sobre mí y no quería perderlo porque ya no podía pensar en vivir un día más sin chocar mis dedos con los suyos.

 


	17. Verdades

El tiempo se me hizo agua disfrutando de las atenciones cariñosas con las que estaba siendo tratado, no solamente eran los suaves besos, también era la sonrisa que se apretaba sobre mi frente o cualquier parte de mi rostro. De ser mi decisión habría decidido quedarme así siempre pero aunque el tiempo a veces fuera lento también tendía acelerarse en los momentos más inoportunos.

Mi padre entró con Parrish cuando yo empezaba a tomar la confianza suficiente para besar a Derek  cuando me apeteciera sin temor de verme inexperto.

Parrish traía la chaqueta en su mano izquierda. Lucía cansado pero también satisfecho.

-¿Debo suponer que ambos ya comieron? -Pregunto dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano.

-Podemos hacer un espacio -Mi instructor se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

  Obviamente Derek y yo podíamos comer con mi padre y Parrish porque nada de alimento entró a nuestro cuerpo en el tiempo que estuvimos solos con todo el piso para nosotros, son embargo yo intente disimularlo comiendo varios trozos pequeños de un cordero asado; aunque por más que yo lo hiciera no podía engañar a mi padre y mi hermano, mucho menos si cierto instructor estaba que devoraba la comida como si fuera la primera en años.

Ese pensamiento me hizo olvidarme un poco del fantasma del hambre que me perseguía desde que había despertado.

Era una sensación de nunca estar satisfecho y siempre tener la boca del estómago dolorida pero sin llegar a ser dolor real. Derek, por supuesto nunca había tenido esa sensación y me daba algo de envidia verlo comer de forma tan basta cuando en los distritos se morían de hambre. Me mordí los labios molesto con el Capitolio.

Solamente tenía que empezar a sacar la lista de mis males y el culpable era obvio, sin embargo, las cosas buenas lo sobrepasaban.

En mi distrito tenía a Scott, Isaac, mi padre, Melissa, Parrish, en algún momento tuve a mi madre y a Camden. Ahora también a Derek y gracias al Capitolio también había conocido a Matt.

Matt Daehler. El voluntario del distrito dos. Con su cabello castaño, sus ojos de color, su mirada sádica, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes fue el chico que me cuido hasta el final y del que jamás podría, ni quería, olvidarme. En otra vida tal vez ni siquiera me habría volteado a ver o tal vez yo no lo habría notado, pero en esta mi vida llevaba su nombre.

-¡Faltan dos horas! -Grito Erica interrumpiendo mi último bocadillo.

-¿Donde las perdiste? -Pregunto mi hermano dejándose la camisa llena de migajas al hablar.

-No estoy para juegos -La rubia soltó un bufido-¿porque sigues comiendo? Hace horas que te mande a comer con Derek y sigues comiendo.

No fue necesario que dijera mi nombre para saber que se dirigía a mí, aunque ella específicamente no fue quien me mando a comer. Esa mujer tenía un problema de autoritarismo.

-Mi culpa -Derek sonrió. Esa sonrisa preciosa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes frontales, más grandes que los otros.

-Ese truco no va conmigo -Obviamente esa sonrisa de Derek era la más falsa que tenía. -Ve a ducharte y vístete rápido. Tienes una entrevista ahora y mañana... -Añadió unos segundos de dramatismo- Mañana tu coronación como campeón de los trigésimo séptimos juegos del hambre.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la mención de mi nuevo título y como ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre, Camden se materializó frente a mi. Su gesto era serio, completamente centrado, estaba tomando respiraciones profundas y con su mano acentuaba el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Me tomo dos segundos darme cuenta de que me estaba ayudando s calmar mi respiración, a parar mi casi ataque de pánico.

-¿Stiles? -en un parpadeo la figura del que pudo haber sido mi cuñado desapareció.

-Ya voy -Me bebí todo lo que le quedaba a mi vaso y me puse de pie. -ustedes también debieran ducharse... apestan.

La cara de mi hermano paso de la confusión al bochorno y la sorpresa en menos de cinco segundos,

-Has hecho una broma! Ha hecho una broma! Joder! -Su cuerpo chocó con el mío de forma apresurada lanzándonos al suelo con toda la fuerza del impacto acumulándose en mi espalda. -Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me encantara escucharte hacer una broma por más absurdo que fuera.

-Bueno, yo siempre supe que tu cuerpo pesaba dos toneladas -Solté sintiendo la piel picarme como si varias agujas se me clavaran simultáneamente.

-Estaba tan preocupado -Supe que no hablamos de mi broma cuando si tono de voz bajó considerablemente. -Estabas ahí y yo quería salvarte pero no podía... Stiles -Sus brazos me apretaron con toda la fuerza que tenía- es egoísta pero siempre estaba pidiendo que te salvaras... Le pedía a Cam que no te llevará con él porque si... Si tú también te ibas me iba a volver loco.

Parrish era la persona más fuerte que conocía, el no lloraba ni tampoco dejaba que sus mejillas de color rosa adoptaran un tono más oscuro; sin embargo en ese momento estaba tan expuesto que me costaba reconocerlo detrás de sus lágrimas.

-Hermanito... -De algún lado me impulse para sacar fuerzas y no terminar sucumbiendo ante las lágrimas yo también -lo siento.

-Hey, no fue tu culpa -Murmure apretando sus hombros- Estoy aquí.

Lo sentí asentir pero no dijo nada, se limitó a apretarme y sollozar bajito, como lo haría un niño pequeño.

El momento en que nos separamos fue cuando quedaba el tiempo justo para ducharnos, vestirnos y salir directo a la entrevista. Derek ya no estaba ahí y mi padre se veía un año mayor.

La ducha me recibió con agua tibia y jabón neutro más suave de lo que había sido antes. No me tarde el tiempo que hubiera querido pero por una obvia razón me sentí mucho más relajado y ligero que antes. Las instrucciones de Lydia, sus movimientos fluidos acomodándome el traje o enredando la coronita de plata pasó de ser un martirio a ser una buena experiencia que nunca extrañaría por más que el Capitolio me estuviera dando in trato especial.

El elevador se sentía algo vacío sin Heather ni su equipo dentro, esta vez solamente éramos nosotros sin Derek y sin Camden, aunque al último solamente yo lo veía y no era siempre. Pensé en contarle a mi hermano pero no quise abrirle esa herida o por lo menos no todavía. Las puertas de metal se abrieron con un sonido suave y vibrante que me confundía; a momentos sentía que había soñado los juegos, que pronto volvería a la a arena y me decía mentalmente que esta vez salvaría a Matt así tuviera que encadenarlo para que no saliera a buscar otros tributos. Pero eso no era posible, él estaba muerto, su cuerpo estaba ya en su distrito mientras yo seguía disfrutando de una vida que él me había regalado.

Lo más sano habría sido olvidarme de él y sin embargo no quería que mi mente se deshiciera del sonido de su risa o del color de sus ojos, aunque el recuerdo no le hiciera justicia un pedacito de Matt vivía en mí y eso por si sólo era suficiente para no sucumbir a la depresión, los demás factores no hubieran sido necesarios de no tenerlos.

Al salir del elevador un guapo Derek Hale nos recibió vestido diferente a lo usual. Él era otro factor, mi pecado andante y yo sin poder alejarme de el de ninguna forma. Era guapo, fuerte, tan perfecto que me parecía imposible el hecho de haberme besado con él horas antes. Yo era un traidor y Derek el más dulce de los motines.

Caminamos en un cómodo silencio hasta la sala trasera donde se me darían los últimos retoques tanto en vestimenta como en respuestas.

El traje en esta ocasión era de color azul marino, sin corbata y con cierto ajuste casual. Lydia no puso nada de maquillaje ni tampoco se metió con mis manos más allá de hidratarlas y apretarlas enfundándome su incomprensible apoyo con pequeñas caricias que decían eso que las palabras no o acciones delicadas como lo fue recibir el trisquelion en mi cuello o la insignia en mi saco.

La habitación de espera tenía un espejo enorme de marco dorado acompañado de otros muebles finos. Esta vez no tenía que hacer fila esperando a que pasaran otros antes que yo. El chico que se presentaba  frente a mi en  el espejo era el centro de atención de todo Panem, era yo sin serlo realmente, era yo con los juegos pintados debajo de los ojos y las muertes deletreadas en mi cuello. Ya no sabía si era castaño o era moreno, yo era las dos personas y a la vez solamente una, pero Panem  no tenía interés en el chico del distrito, para ellos solo existía el vencedor y eso era lo que les iba a dar, de nuevo. No sabía que iba a decir pero estaba seguro de que sería sincero, por respeto a Matt, a Liam y a Heather que aunque no me quisiera fue la tributo de mi distrito y merecía algo de crédito en su lucha constante por salvar su vida.

El Stiles del reflejo sonrió de forma altanera y atendió al aviso de diez segundos ignorando los gritos que se daban con su nombre.

Un sofá de color negro me recibió en el escenario alumbrado y adornado de forma sobria con mis fotos en los lugares menos pensados y también en los obvios. Busqué entre el público a mi padre y a mi hermano pero no los localicé, me hubiera gustado que se hicieran notar para no sentirme tan solo, sin embargo el tiempo ahí arriba era como oro, para Jantel todo era oro y esa entrevista era la más importante de los Juegos.

-Stiles –La mujer profirió un suspiro mitad de alivio, mitad de felicidad –Stiles Stilinski, dime ¿Qué tienen los Stilinski en la sangre?

-Leche –Respondí subiendo mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha para ponerme más cómodo. –O tal vez electricidad.

-Es obvio que son todos unos supervivientes –Sonreí sin ganas apretando los dedos en el borde del sofá –Dime ¿Cómo te sentiste ahí adentro? ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste al estar parado sobre el pedestal con otros veintitrés tributos?

-Pensé… -El aire frío se coló por mis pulmones –Pensé que ese iba a ser mi último día de vida.

El público contuvo el aliento  y Derek se hizo notar vestido de blanco con gris. Era imposible no notarlo en medio de esa gentuza cuyos rostros eran irreconocibles y sádicos por encima de tanto maquillaje.

-Pero lo hiciste –Jantel sonrió acomodando su vestido –Y te aliaste con los profesionales, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?

-Es algo que estaba ligeramente premeditado pero ahí adentro nunca sabes que va a pasar, si te van a dar la espalda o realmente están del mismo lado –Reprimí mis ganas de levantarme y abandonar a la mujer a mitad de la entrevista –No fue hasta que Matt me salvó la vida que me di cuenta de que estábamos en el mismo equipo.

-Matt –La madre de Lydia casi dio un brinco en su asiento al decir su nombre -¿Qué puedes decirme sobre ustedes?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto temía, dar una respuesta sobre Matt sin él estando presente, decir algo sobre él para el Capitolio y para su distrito me hacía querer llorar.

-Nosotros… Gracias a él estoy aquí –Dije por fin repartiendo mi mirada por todos los presentes –Él pudo haberme matado pero no lo hizo y eso jamás podré pagárselo.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste llegar a la playa con Jackson? –Exigió Jantel pasando el micrófono a  su mano derecha para poder colocar la izquierda sobre la mía.

-Creí que me iba a matar –Apreté los labios –Pero no sé qué sentí.

-¿Y qué sentiste cuando te besó? –Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Derek cruzarse de brazos. Mi hermano  y mi padre seguían sin aparecer en mi campo de visión.

-Que no lo merecía –Respondí.

-¿Llegaste a enamorarte de él?  -Jantel sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa materna y preocupada.

-No –La sílaba salió sin ganas de mis labios –No pude llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos.

El público contuvo el aire, se apretaron entre ellos, me miraron y exhalaron.

-Llevas su insignia –Me dijo Jantel esta vez de forma más seria.

-Lo quiero, pero no de la forma que él hubiera esperado, verlo morir fue como si me arrancaran un pulmón, lo recuerdo y no sé si sonreír o llorar pero simplemente no pude… -La mujer suspiró.

-Lo entiendo, Stiles –Quise decirle que no entendía nada pero me conformé con asentir un par de veces. –¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que vuelvas a tu distrito?

-Superar –Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa –Superar los Juegos, superar las muertes, superar los sentimientos que llegué a sentir y seguir adelante porque eso es lo que mi madre hubiera querido.

-Por supuesto –Jantel me apretó los dedos –Señores  y señoras, Stiles Stilinski, vencedor de los Trigésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre.


	18. Despedida

El silencio de la noche me rozó las mejillas y me contagió del hambre de fiesta que nacía entre la gente del Capitolio y moría en los dedos apretados de Derek aferrados a mi muñeca como si estuviera a punto de escapar ante la más mínima oportunidad. Él era mi razón para permanecer y no tirarme del edificio más alto.

Cuando las pesadillas aparecen no hay nombre que te devuelva a la vida ni voz que te regrese del constante tenor de ser atrapado entre las garras del más por horrible de los deseos. Ellas eran mis conocidas y ahora luego de años nos volvíamos a encontrar en medio de otra tragedia en mi vida. Ellas se reían en mi cata y yo intentaba escapar tal como Derek esperaba que lo hiciera en ese momento, donde mi traje negro se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y los ojos amenazaban con empezar a derramar líquido salino de pura desesperación por no haber podido salvarlo.

¿A quién? A Liam.

Derek me despertó cuando su nombre se me estaba atorando en la garganta impidiéndome respirar con tranquilidad.

No supe que estaba a mi lado hasta que el color de la habitación se sobrepuso por encima del recuerdo. Sus dedos perfectos hicieron círculos en mi espalda sin soltar mi otra mano, la que empuñaba las dagas.

-Tranquilo -Dijo despacio sobre mi cabello húmedo de sudor. -No es real, ya pasó -Las lágrimas se escondieron en su camisa color azul traspasando la tela hasta tocar su piel.

-Derek- Su nombre limpio el recuerdo de la sangre acumulada en mi boca durante ese tiempo que intenté matar a Jackson.

-Estoy aquí -Mi rostro se elevó lo suficiente para poder apreciar el color imposible de sus hermosos ojos.

-Der... -Como si fuera una petición mental sus labios se presionaron sobre los míos trayéndome de vuelta a lo que era mi nueva realidad. Sus manos siguieron tocándome la piel pero yo lo sentía dentro de mi alma pegando con pequeños roces las astillas que se necesitaban para que las piezas más grandes encajaran.

El terror se me deslizó por los poros en silencio esperando aparecer cuando él no estuviera, cuando las pesadillas volvieran a tomarme como su presa y Derek, mi instructor, no pudiera anestesiarme con su presencia.

-Vas a estar bien -Y le creí porque él lo dijo y yo estaba enamorado de él cómo un adolescente inexperto.

Con movimientos suaves me guio hasta la ducha, me desvistió y me metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Derek era paciencia y yo su más grande tormenta.

Lo comprendí cuando usó la misma técnica para ponerme la ropa que Lydia había preparado para mí.

Fue gentil y duro a la vez, como si se estuviera conteniendo para hacer algo. Sus labios se presionaron en mis rodillas desnudas, en el hueco de mi clavícula, en mi frente y en mis muñecas.

Esa fue nuestra despedida.

El corazón me palpitó con fuerza al darme cuenta de que estábamos completamente solos en el piso de nuevo. Sus dedos tocaron los míos y aunque tal vez debí decir algo el grito con el nombre de Liam seguía obstruyendo mis cuerdas bucales.

El momento en que salimos del piso fue el momento en que apretó sus dedos en mi muñeca y el Trisquelión empezó a adoptar un peso doloroso.

-¿A dónde vamos? -Pregunté cuando nos desviamos del camino.

-Al palco de Snow -Me respondió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a tres agentes de la paz que pasaban por nuestro lado. -Luego de esto te...

-Me iré, lo sé -Sus dedos se apretaron con más fuerza, casi haciéndome daño. Derek detuvo sus pasos y se giró a verme. Tenía algo en la mirada que lo hacía verse dolorido aunque físicamente estuviera pulcro.

-Nos veremos en la gira -Sus dedos soltaron al fin mi muñeca. -Y te llamaré -Lo último vino acompañado de una caricia en mi mejilla -No dejaré que te olvides de mí, Stiles.

-No sé si...-Deje la frase a medias porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar.

-No importa, yo estaré ahí -Tuve tiempo para girar el rostro y huir de sus labios pero no quería. Necesitaba saber que eso era real y que por ello valía la pena enfrentarme a mi pánico. Porque Matt sabía que yo estaba pillado por alguien más y aun así me salvó la vida.

-Te quiero -Mis dedos se separaron de su ropa lentamente, despidiéndose del calor de su cuerpo como si nunca más lo fuera a tener.

-Y yo a ti, Derek -murmuré dando un paso hacia atrás.

La puerta de las escaleras fue abierta por un avox idéntico a todos los demás. Derek se quedó detrás igual que en los Juegos pero ahora lo entendía más claramente. No me abandonaba sólo dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso. Si era cosa del destino encontraríamos la forma, si no era así entonces algo mejor vendría para él y tal vez también para mí.

Me tranquilice con ese pensamiento conforme subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la cumbre, donde el presidente acababa de decir mi nombre y esperaban por qué saliera.

Loa vítores, los aplausos, como superviviente lo merecía pero no quería aceptarlos.

-El amor es algo extraño, Stiles -El hombre me sonrió -Es como el poder, jamás se sabe si morirás por él.

-No entiendo el punto, señor -Acote dejando que colocara la corona real sobre mi cabeza.

-Sé que lo haces -Sus dedos tocaron el relieve del Trisquelión. -Felicidades.

La cámara me apunto al rostro por enésima vez. Las luces, los reflectores , todo estaba sobre mí y no podía huir de ellos de ninguna forma.

-El campeón de loa Trigésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre -Dijo una voz mecánica emergiendo de todos lados.

Hice el camino al tren con todo Panem como compañía. Iba a casa, con Scott y Isaac, con mi familia. Todo empezaba a tomar forma de nuevo, mi tristeza, mi terror, mi felicidad. Cada pequeña cosa valía la pena y tenía su razón de ser. Había crecido pero seguía siendo yo desde la punta de la nariz hasta mi dedo meñique del pie izquierdo.

Mire a la cámara por última vez y pensé en los que me esperaban orgullosos de mí.

Derek se convirtió en un pleno recuerdo guiándonos puertas del tren se abrieron y con ellas la puerta hacia mi casa.

Parrish y mi padre estaban ahí, sin Erica, sin Lydia. Solamente nosotros tres como había sido desde el momento en que mi madre murió. Los dos estaban tan guapos como el día en que Parrish volvió a casa puedo de los juegos. Yo no lucía como él, yo estaba pálido y hasta un poco desmejorado si nos comparaban; sin embargo estaba vivo y eso era mucho decir tomando en cuenta la poca cantidad que había ingerido durante los tres días que viví con la muerte.

El Capitolio se despidió de mí aplaudiendo mi nombre, sus rostros falsos estaban sonrientes y cada lengua decía mi nombre con devoción. Yo era muy popular ahora, tenía todo para escoger y ser feliz sin embargo la única persona que quería más allá de a mi familia estaba de pie en la segunda fila de personas vistiendo una sonrisa suave a juego con sus ojos penetrantes.

Estaba enamorado de Derek Hale y algo me decía que el también sentía lo mismo.

Las puertas se cerraron como las cortinas de loa relojes cuando el teatro existía y no era un capítulo de los libros de historia.

Me permití relajar la expresión ahora que nadie estaba interrumpiendo en mi espacio personal.

-Al fin -Dijo mi padre.

-Al fin -Respondió mi hermano quitándose el saco -A casa, a donde pertenecemos. Me muero por dormir en mi cama ¿Ustedes no?

-Si - Me tomó dos segundos asimilar si frase. -Me muero por volver a casa.

Parrish dejó escapar una carcajada burbujeante que invadió todo el interior del vagón.

Mi padre a su espalda negó con la cabeza.

Todo parecía demasiado normal ahora, como si me hubiera dedicado a viajar del distrito al Capitolio y nada más.

-A alguno le apetece comer? -Pregunte tanteando el terreno entre nosotros.

-¿Puedo comer una salchicha? -respondió mi padre recordando que para el alguna comida estaba plenamente prohibida son excusa ni pretexto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Un avox nos abrió la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón. Su ropa roja le daba cierto aspecto tenebroso, como si estuviera destinado a vivir ahí por siempre y hasta el final de sus días que claramente era lo mismo.

Tuve que recordarme varias veces que iba a casa para no terminar sucumbiendo a la monotonía de guardar silencio cuando se suponía que debía hablar sin parar de todas las cosas que haría llegando al distrito.

-Seguramente Melissa ha hecho una de esa comidas que me encantan y Marie me dará algo de alcohol esta vez. Se los aseguro, no importa que cara pongan ni que tan machitos sean, nadie se resiste a los Lahey -Mi padre sonrió llevándose un suculento trozo de pechuga de pollo a la boca.

-Yo espero a comer lo que tu harás ¿puedo? -Parrish apretó los labios en un tierno puchero que causaba ganas de odiarlo y achucharlo a la vez.

-Te sorprenderás con lo que puedo hacer usando solamente sal -Respondí sin pensar mucho lo que decía. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que hacía Stiles antes de los juegos.

Ese mismo Stiles fue quien se durmió en una cama conocida con el sueño pesado y la necesidad de estirar la mano y tomar la de alguien más latiéndole en la sien con unas ganas imposibles. Extrañaba a Derek, pero fuera de ese tren estaba mi vida, mi hogar y cada pequeña cosa que había amado antes que a él.

 


	19. Casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mientras se llega ese momento del gran reencuentro

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y el distrito entero apareció frente a mí mostrándose en todo su esplendor, con la gente abierta de brazos esperando por mí y más atrás Scott, Isaac, Melissa. Mi familia por elección a unos cuantos metros con el orgullo pintado en sus rostros perfectos y la sonrisa tan grande que sus mejillas seguramente les dolerían más tarde.

Las cámaras me siguieron en medio del camino hasta que mis brazos se enrollaron en torno a mis dos amigos. La luz parpadeo de verde a rojo y entonces el show terminó.

Pude sentir las lágrimas de Scott mojar mi camisa mientras las mías resbalaban en el brazo de Isaac. Estuve a punto de morir y había sobrevivido.

-Stiles -Los ojos cafés de mis mejor amigo me vieron con toda la tristeza contenida en sus ojos -Creí que no volverías.

-Hombre de poca fe -A mi derecha Isaac se rio.

La tarde de mi primer día fue lenta y llena de abrazos nacidos de la nada con la misma razón de siempre, alegrarse de que había vuelto.

Hubo comida para todos de mi primera ración anual. Siempre habíamos tenido mucho, por lo de mi padre y lo de mi hermano pero esta vez rebasaba los límites por todos lados.

Para empezar le di la mayor parte a Isaac y cuando entre a su casa sentí que Camden también me felicitaba.

Ya no había visto su recuerdo en unos días pero sabía que estaba ahí como si no creyera que todo hubiera acabado tan pronto y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo creía pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no podría deshacerme de su presencia hasta que hubiera aclarado todas mis dudas o por lo menos la más importante, aunque no era una duda era un etapa que debía terminar de alguna forma, buena o mala, seguramente Camden querría estar presente por si lo necesitaba.

Cuando volví a casa Melissa estaba preparando pan en nuestro horno. Su vestido verde parecía menos colorido ahora que había visto los colores del Capitolio y sus extravagancias, pero aun así seguía prefiriendo mi distrito por encima de todos ellos.

El segundo día empezó más tranquilo, sin pesadillas pero con un hambre tan grande que en lugar de un desayuno tuve que tomar dos.

Scott y Isaac se pasaron por la casa cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse y yo sabía que esperaban que me abriera a ellos y les contara todo lo que sucedió sin embargo no me apetecía hacerlo en lo absoluto ni siquiera cuando tenía el silencio del mundo para expresarme y ser escuchado.

La primer semana de vuelta a casa pasó y con eso el efecto que Derek había dejado en mí. Las pesadillas llegaron pintadas de negro a mitad de mi tiempo de dormir.

Eran Ethan y el chico al que mate el primer día extendiendo sus manos hacia Matt mientras se desagradan en mis brazos. Lo veía mover los labios pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios aunque se esforzaba por verbalizar algo. Desperté cuando sus ojos se cerraron. Tenía las mejillas rojas, las uñas apretadas en la sabana y no había nadie para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Me dejé caer en la cama buscando el aroma de mi madre escondido en medio de las mantas o en mi habitación.

No había nada a lo que pudiera aferrarme más que a las palabras que había usado Derek aquella última mañana en el Capitolio. Pensar en eso era como pensar de otra época u otra vida. Una donde podía besar a la persona de la que estaba enamorado aunque nadie supiera de eso más que nosotros.

Que mis amigos me preguntaran por todo lo que pasó era cuestión de tiempo. Ya me lo esperaba así que no puse pegas cuando ambos aparecieron en la mañana para llevarme con ellos a la valla eléctrica. Era la primera vez durante el mes que iba a visitar a mi árbol así que tomé una navaja pequeña y rogue mentalmente para que le gustaran los tatuajes y comprendiera porque lo iba a herir de esa forma.

-No sabia que te iban los hombres -Empezó Isaac tal y como ya lo había previsto. -No es que sea algo malo pero nos enteramos por medio de una pantalla.

Supuse que ambos intercambiaron una mirada mientras yo no veía.

-Seré más directo -Dijo Isaac -Tu y Matt.

-Te conocemos -Empezó Scott -No puedes no desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, menos en una situación como esa.

Los dos clavaron sus miradas en mi nuca pero yo no me detuve hasta llegar a la verja. Con un puente hecho por Isaac desviamos la corriente y pudimos salir del distrito por el espacio donde no había agentes de la paz. Mire al cielo una vez y sonreí.

-¿Stiles? -Mi árbol me recibió igual de sonriente que siempre, con sus ramas frondosas y su corteza brillante.

-No,, Scotty, no me enamoré de Matt -Respondí dejándome caer sobre una roca. -Pero me alegra tu preocupación.

-¿No? No me lo creo -Scott hizo un ademán exagerado con sus brazos.

-No -Respondí alargando la O en un mal intento de imitar el acento del Capitolio.

-Pero se besaron -Esta vez fue el turno de Isaac para cruzarse de brazos y mirarme como bicho raro.

-¡Dos veces! -Mi mejor amigo se apretó las sienes con gesto preocupado.

-Si, nos besamos pero eso no implica que me haya enamorado -Saqué la navaja de mi pantalón t probé el filo.

-¿Y porque no? -Scott soltó un suspiro -Mamá dijo que te apoyaremos porque ibas a estar devastado pero ya pasó un mes y no estás mal.

-No lo estoy -si no cuentas las pesadillas dije mentalmente.

-Pero se besaron -repitió Scotty.

La punta de la navaja se clavó en la piel de la corteza abriendo una franja amarilla en su color café. Con movimientos lentos empecé a darle forma, primero una línea, luego otra, una más, tirar de la cuarta y empezar la letra redonda hasta que 'Matt' se leía a la perfección sobre ni árbol.

Me hubiera gustado ser escultor y poder grabar su insignia. Pero no lo era así que como máximo talle su nombre lo mejor que pude.

-No me enamoré de él -Dije despacio sabiendo que ambos esperaban una explicación. -Porque ya me había enamorado de alguien más.

Tomé mi tiempo para girar el rostro y poder ver los suyos a punto del colapso nervioso.

-Isaac y yo estamos juntos -Casi gritó mi mejor amigo.

-¿Enserio crees que es uno de nosotros? -Isaac entorno los ojos en un gesto completamente Lahey.

-No lo sé -Mi amigo apretó los ojos. -¿Lo es?

-No -Reí despacio dejando que el sonido saliera por si solo sin ningún tipo se presión.

-¿Entonces? -La risa se detuvo.

-No lo conocen -Me giré de nuevo hacia el tronco.

-¿Es ese hombre de quien habla Parrish? ¿El instructor? ¿Hale?- Scott me presionó hasta el punto en que yo no tenía excusa de ninguna clase para negar algo que ocupaba mi cabeza constantemente.

El corazón se me aceleró y se paró casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Es el! -Isaac frunció el ceño -Stiles pero...

-Es mayor que tu -Dijo Scott con inocencia.

-Es del Capitolio -Corrigió Isaac con asco y pena a la vez.

No me sorprendió su reacción en lo absoluto.

Yo sabía que si alguien me iba a poner pegas e iba a reclamarme sería él.

-Jamás podría ser -Concluyó Scott.

-Ya lo sé -Pero tengo la esperanza termine en mi cabeza creyendo que si deseaba con la fuerza suficiente podría estar un día con Derek sin temores más allá de los que me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida. -Y ahora que ha quedado claro podemos empezar a hablar de ustedes.

Mis dos amigos se sonrojaron de forma tímida y adorable.

-No hay mucho que decir -Empezó Isaac -Luego de que te fueras el tema surgió.

-Al principio Isaac no quería por Heather -Un suspiro me rompió el silencio. -Pero ya hemos perdido suficiente como para agregar esto también.

-Me alegro -Los dos me miraron sorprendidos -¿Qué? Siempre supe que estaban colgados el uno por el otro.

Si antes de los juegos tuve alguna duda sobre ellos esta se vio relegada a una fracción de mi cerebro tan pequeña que fue increíble cómo no desapareció en medio del bullicio de ideas que nacían con su imagen frente a mi hermoso roble.

Lo que si se olvido fue el tema Derek Hale. Nadie lo nombró durante las tres horas en las que intentamos volver al punto donde se había quedado antes de que me fuera. Dentro de poco ambos tendríamos que escoger un empleo en nuestro distrito. Isaac ya tenía claro que lo suyo era estar frente a los cables y hacerlos resistentes. Scott por su lado no se decidía si entrar a la creación de hologramas o resignarse a ocupar el puesto de su padre en nuestro distrito.

Por otro lado yo no tenía por qué escoger ningún trabajo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y hasta mucho más. El dinero era una de las cosas que no escaseaban en casa y sería así incluso si fuera el primer vencedor de la familia. Mi única tarea era prepararme para el Tour de los vencedores, crear un pasa tiempo en lo que fuera bueno, presentarlo y sonreír.

Esta vida no se acabaría jamás y yo no sabía en que era bueno además de tirar dagas a diestra y siniestra.

Me quedaban cinco meses antes de que las cámaras entraran por la puerta para revisar lo que había hecho en ese corto espacio de tiempo, como si el trauma hubiera sido tan poco que aún alguien podía tener ganas de pintar, dibujar o cualquier otra cosa parecida con la que la gente del Capitolio estaría feliz.

   

 

 


	20. Recetas

Un día desperté con el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonando varias veces seguidas y nadie que levantara la bocina para responder.

Salté de la cama con los pies descalzos tocando el frío suelo de otoño, me aguanté las ganas de volver a la cama y esconderme. Baje los escalones con prisa, casi a brincos y finalmente llegue a la parte baja donde el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Las pesadillas quedaron relegadas a una esquina de mi mente, tan lejos que no pensé en ellas mientras me tallaba los ojos y caminaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien en casa.

-Parrish -Llame a mi hermano sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, señal de que no había nadie además de mí. Solté un suspiro dispuesto a volver a la cama cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Estiré la mano y levanté la bocina sin siquiera pensarlo. Podría ser Scott o Lydia, últimamente ella llamaba para pedirme que le dijera cómo iba mi proyecto, a lo que yo siempre respondía con evasivas porque seguía sin tener nada hecho, ni siquiera pensado.

-Hola -Murmuré ante la ausencia se voz al otro lado. -¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El silencio se hizo más tenso en ese momento. Podía escuchar una respiración, pero ningún otro movimiento o algo parecido. Moví mi pie izquierdo planteándome el colgar o seguir pegado al auricular esperando a que la persona que había llamado respondiera.

Tenía cierta sensación en el pecho de que la conocía, como cuando escuchas la voz de alguien que tiene tiempo que no la ves, reconoces el color de su voz, pero no puedes asociarlo con su cara. Exactamente eso era lo que estaba pasando conmigo en ese momento, conocía a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, había escuchado su respiración desde cerca, incluso conocía la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba, como sus labios se entreabrían un poco para dejar escapar una milésima parte de todo el aire que sus pulmones tomaban. Conocía a esa persona como si hubiera vivido con ella toda mi vida, como si mi cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a reconocerla en esta vida y en otra más, sin embargo, quien fuera que había llamado estuvo en silencio escuchando mis intentos por saber quién era sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta. Cerré los ojos pidiendo para mis adentros que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, desee que Camden apareciera y me diera ánimos para preguntar una vez más pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente colgué el auricular. Mis dedos acariciaron el plástico duro deseando que la caricia llegara a alguien más, a alguien cuyo rostro no quería reconocer completamente.

-¡STILES! –Di un brinco sobre el suelo alejando mi mano del teléfono como si quemara -¡Hey! –Scott me sonrió sosteniendo dos botellas de leche en alto –Las manda Marie, no se siente muy bien y dijo que les había prometido leche.

-Sí, creo que lo hizo –Sonreí caminando hasta Scott. -¿Cómo está ella? –Pregunté alzando mis manos lo suficiente para poder tomar las dos botellas de leche.

-Mal –Fue la respuesta simple de mi mejor amigo –Últimamente tiene muchos dolores de cabeza, casi no come.

-¿La llevaron ya con el doctor? –Pregunté caminando de vuelta –Tal vez sea solo falta de sueño o estrés.

-¿Qué es estrés? –Scott ladeó su rostro como un adorable cachorrillo al que se le presume un juguete nuevo.

-Presión en tu cabeza, preocupación –Me encogí de hombros –Deberías decirle a Isaac que la lleve con un doctor, aunque es obvio que ya lo ha hecho ¿No es así? –Scott asintió -¿Y que han dicho?

-Que no saben que es.

Sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies. Lo mismo habían dicho de mi madre, lo tengo muy presente a pesar de que mi hermano, mi padre y Melissa creyeran que era demasiado joven.

Recuerdo el rostro del hombre de sesenta años decir que lo sentía pero que no había nada que pudiera hacer si no conocía la enfermedad. Un año y medio después mi madre se fue, nos dejó a los tres en una casa que olía a ella.

-¿Stiles? –Me di cuenta de que tenía los nudillos apretados sobre el respaldo de una silla –Se va a poner bien.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué va a suceder si no hay nada que hacer por ella? ¿Y si muere como mamá? Scotty, Isaac se moriría con ella, primero Camden y luego… tú no sabes cómo se siente, tú tienes a Melissa, tienes todo. –Pasé una mano por mi mejilla limpiando las tres únicas lágrimas que se escaparon.

-Me hace falta Camden también –Habló bajito mi mejor amigo –Me haces falta tú –Arquee las cejas sin comprender –Quiero que confíes en mí, que me cuentes como sientes, que… que me platiques como lo hacías antes y que dejes de ser tan pesimista porque tu bien sabes que si pierdo a Isaac… si lo pierdo a él también…

-Lo siento –Solté de golpe –Siento mucho no ser el primero en buscarte y ser tan pesimista, siento mucho si lo primero que pienso es en la probabilidad de perder a alguien, pero ya he perdido demasiadas personas en mi vida –Scott asintió –De alguna forma todo termina estando ligado… mi madre muere y con eso pierdo a mi padre, Camden muere y pierdo a mi hermano, muere Matt, muere Liam y… Oh Dios. –Miré al suelo.

-Si no viviéramos aquí, si él estuviera en el Capitolio seguramente podrían atender como se debe a Marie –Scott habló bajito, casi con miedo.

-Si, tal vez podría, pero nos tocó estar aquí y tú tienes la suerte de que estén juntos así que ahora mismo vas a buscarlo y le vas a mostrar todo tu apoyo, no quiero que te despegues de él porque te va a necesitar más que a nadie en el mundo –Me acerqué hasta poder verlo a los ojos –Porque eres lo único que le queda.

Marie Lahey no estaba muriendo, no era seguro, lo que si era seguro es que lo que tuviera era desconocido para nosotros, la única opción era buscar en el Capitolio y para eso se necesitaba pertenecer a los habitantes del lugar.

-Mamá te envió esto –Dijo finalmente Scott sacando una libretita cubierta de cuero café y una claudia dibujada en la portada –Dijo que la necesitarías.

-Gracias –Acaricie toda la portada con la yema de mis dedos. –Dale las gracias de mi parte.

Como cuando éramos niños, abrí mis brazos pidiendo un abrazo y entre ellos entró Scott sin problemas.

-Asegúrate de volver pronto, Stiles –Me pidió mi mejor amigo antes de alejarse y salir por la puerta de forma silenciosa, tal como había llegado.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta hasta que el peso del recetario de mi madre fue tan duro sobre mis manos que tuve que sentarme en el suelo para no caer. Lo abrí con la poca delicadeza que me quedaba con los dedos y empecé a pasar las páginas una por una.

En la primera, con letra fea y muy marcada decía ‘’Parrish’’ y justo más abajo, con letra todavía peor, decía ‘’Stiles’’. No me fue difícil imaginarme a un rubio de ocho años escribiendo su nombre y ayudando a su hermano menor a escribirlo también. Ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero ahí estaba la marca de un Stiles demasiado joven inmortalizado por su hermano mayor. La siguiente hoja tenía una fotografía de la familia entera.

Mi padre tenía uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de mi madre y frente a ellos un niño rubio sostenía la mano de otro mucho más pequeño y frágil. Éramos la familia perfecta en esa foto, años antes de que la muerte nos diera su primera visita, años antes de que descubriéramos que la vida jamás sería justa para nosotros.

A partir de la tercera página empezaban las recetas. La primera decía ‘’Tarta de John’’ y ahí estaba la receta para el pastel de cumpleaños que cada año mi madre le hacía a papá, después estaba la tarta de Parrish y luego la tarta de Stiles. Más adelante había otro tipo de tartas, de madalenas, de comidas. En esa libretita había cualquier tipo de comida que mamá hacía para nosotros usando, incluso, los ingredientes más raros. Estaba la receta para el ganso, para la sopa de los enfermos, para el pan de colores, para el pollo, para la elaboración del queso.

A momentos sentía ganas de llorar, pero me obligué a seguir pasando páginas sin parar hasta llegar al final, a donde estaba la receta de los panqueques de zanahoria y su cubierta de chocolate. Me pasé las manos por el rostro asegurándome de que no quedara rastro de lágrimas y corrí a la cocina para revisar la despensa.

Olvidé la llamada, olvidé que acababa de despertarme, olvidé por completo todo lo que no fuera a mamá mientras me vestía para ir a comprar lo que hiciera falta.

Las zanahorias del mercado no eran las más frescas y fue obvio que el vendedor me vendió el chocolate más caro de lo que era, pero no me queje. Las personas llegadas a cierto punto dejaban de preocuparse por las personas ajenas a ellos y se volvían egoístas, no es que pensara que el señor era egoísta pero tampoco era el ser más justo del distrito.

Con la paciencia que poseía abrí de nuevo el recetario al llegar a casa y empecé a seguir todas las instrucciones que con mucha dedicación mi madre había escrito con su perfecta caligrafía. Traté de hacerlo lo más parecido posible para que mi padre y Parrish no se desilusionaran de mi o tuvieran ganas de golpearme por haber osado hacer una de las recetas que pertenecían a mamá.

Mi madre incluso había agregado algunos dibujos que podían servirme de guía, aunque no confiaba que quedaran iguales, ni siquiera medianamente parecidos.

Había días en los que me saltaba la duda de cómo habrá sido para ella casarse con un vencedor, de qué forma fue que se enamoró de mi padre, porque obviamente lo quería demasiado. Lo quería tanto que en el último día de su vida se lo recordó, con voz quedita, a punto de que se la llevara el viento. Y mi padre también la amaba, mucho más que a nadie, más allá de las estrellas y de la luna. Suspiré colocando el salero encima de la hoja dejando las instrucciones a la vista.

Con la torpeza que me caracterizaba repetí cada instrucción poniendo cuidado a esas pequeñas cosas que casi se me pasaban y que eran cruciales para que el sabor fuera correcto.

El pequeño horno de mi madre volvió a oler a casa cuando los pastelitos estuvieron listos y la cocina se llenó de ese aroma que nos despertaba en los días de invierno. Ni si quiera tuve que llamar a mi padre y mi hermano para que aparecieran. Ellos mismos atraídos por alguna deidad lejos de nosotros volvieron a casa cuando nuestro desayuno aun emanaba el calorcito típico de ‘recién horneado’.

-¿Stiles? -Parrish se metió a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y, aunque contrastante, una sonrisita colgaba de sus labios. -Oh...

El ceño fruncido desapareció y la sonrisa se agrando hasta parecer que sus mejillas se romperían. Papá entró detrás de él y aunque trató de disimularlo el gesto de tristeza que traía plantado en el rostro fue tan palpable que dolió.

Con la fuerza que pude obtener en menos de un segundo yo también sonreí.

-He hecho el desayuno - Trate de que la sonrisa me llegara más allá de las mejillas al hablar.

-Si no fueras mi hermano me caso contigo -Bromeó Parrish sacando tres platos idénticos.

-Creí que dormirías hasta tarde -Alegó mi padre tomando una taza rebosante de chocolate.

-Me despertó el teléfono -Tome la bandeja entre mis manos y camine sin prisa al comedor.

-¿Y quién era? -Parrish tiró gotitas de agua al aire antes de ocupar su asiento justo frente a mí.

-Derek dijo que llamaría hoy -Corto mi padre tomando su primer pastelito.

-No lo sé -Respondí sintiendo que algo se me atoraba en el cuello. -Nadie dijo nada cuando levante la bocina.

-Tal vez se equivocaron -Parrish apretó su taza de chocolate entre sus manos -Derek nunca dijo 'hoy' dijo 'en estos días' lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Una vocecita idéntica a la de Camden me susurró que no era la primera vez que hablaban y que Parrish mentía.

Incluso si hubiera sacado la conclusión por mi cuenta habría sido bastante obvio el hecho de que mi padre y mi hermano me ocultaran su comunicación con Derek, sin embargo, que mi cerebro se dignara a hacer una réplica me ayudó a disimular la tristeza que el recuerdo de mi instructor traía consigo.

-Como sea -Mentí -Hoy desperté temprano y quiero que me digan que tal han quedado.

El silencio se hizo en nuestra mesa con un ruidito de goteo como fondo.

Pasaron treinta segundos y entonces la primera reacción apareció. Parrish soltó un suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

-Es casi como probar el de mamá -Volvió su vista a los panqueques con las palabras aun saliendo de su boca.

-Está muy bueno -Murmuró mi padre con la sombra de la melancolía nublando sus ojos verdes. -Deberías intentar el resto.

Traté de detectar alguna nota molesta para negarme y dejar de hacerlo inmediatamente pero no la encontré. Mi padre estaba bien con la idea de que yo abriera el recetario de mamá y lo pusiera en práctica.

Igual que días antes Derek quedó olvidado en ese pedacito de mi cerebro dedicado sólo para él.

Si había llamado, si no lo había hecho, incluso si no quería hablar conmigo; todo lo ignore bajo el pretexto de planear que sería lo siguiente que cocinaría y si debía invitar al resto de nuestros amigos.

 

Días más tarde había decidido que si había algo que quisiera mostrarle al Capitolio con gusto sería ese trocito de mi madre que aún conservaba con toda la intención de que fuera mío y de nadie más. Melissa seguramente me lo había enviado con la intención de que lo usara, ella era mamá, ella sabía todo.

Las recetas e ingredientes se abrieron para mí como cualquier otro libro que habíamos recolectado con el paso del tiempo y cuidábamos como los tesoros que eran. Las botellas de licor se mostraron dispuestas a darme un poco de su elixir prohibido por mi padre para completar lo que en su momento fueron las delicias más grandes de nuestro distrito.

Derek no habló hasta dos semanas después y entonces recordé que lo seguía ignorando.

Su voz era idéntica, tal vez un poco más profunda a como la recordaba o tal vez el poco uso del recuerdo había hecho que mi percepción se atrofiara, pero supe volver a enamorarme de ese sonido sin siquiera ver a la persona que lo transmitía.

-¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó y yo sentí que me quedaba sin aire.

-Creo que buscas a Parrish -Corté rehuyendo a esas sensaciones que sólo él podía hacerme sentir en una mezcla de cables dentro de mi cabeza.

-No -Demasiado rápido para ser verdad. -Bueno, sí, pero tú... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Derek -Dije despacio -Estoy bien.

-Y... ¿Cómo está todo por allá? ¿Cómo están tus amigos? -Por alguna extra razón sentí que esa pregunta era de truco, pero no encontré nada.

-Todos bien aquí -La sonrisa me salió espontánea y casi sin fuerza.

-Stiles -Su tono de voz me hizo estremecerme. -Te extraño.

Si antes creía que la sensación fue embriagadora esta vez, sin falla alguna o tal vez con todas las fallas, fui consciente de lo mucho que Derek me hacía sentir con dos pequeñas palabras.

-Y yo a ti, Derek -Murmuré apretando los labios como si eso pudiera evitar que el sentimiento y la necesidad se apoderaran de mi cuerpo ahora que sabía que lo tenía.

-¿De verdad? –Había algo en su voz que no quise reconocer por miedo a lo que podía acarrearme. Como consecuencia me quede callado ahogando todo lo que quería decirle en el fondo de mi cabeza donde no le hiciera daño a nadie, mucho menos a él o a mí –Bien… -Su voz ya había perdido ese color que tanto me gustaba -¿Está Parrish?

-No, él está…

-Llamaré después –Antes de que pudiera soltar alguna palabra más el sonido de llamada finalizada me devolvió a mis cinco sentidos.

-Está bien, Stiles –Me dije en voz baja –De cualquier forma no podría ser.

En ese momento no sabía que tan equivocado podía llegar a estar con solo una oración, sin necesidad de mi verborrea y aunque no debo, me tomo el derecho de justificarme diciendo que tenía miedo a perder a alguien más luego de ilusionarme. No podía hacerlo, no a Derek, no a alguien tan perfecto y único como él.

 


	21. Derek

El invierno nos sorprendió una mañana con todo congelado y las tazas de chocolate humeando hasta niveles asombrosos. Isaac y Scott llegaron a casa enfundados en kilos de ropa que no podían cargar pero que valían la pena.

Siempre valía la pena cuando podíamos estar todos juntos sobre todo ahora que el tour del vencedor se acercaba. No faltaba mucho, si acaso tres semanas, en una empezarían las promociones, recuentos.

En una semana tendría que revivir la muerte de Matt una y otra vez, las pesadillas me atraparían con más fuerza y  hasta el llanto me obligara a permanecer callado.

Derek solo había llamado una vez más pero no volvió a hablar conmigo. En mi cabeza lo agradecía pero mi corazón dolía a cada segundo en el que me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta. Deseaba escuchar su voz diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, incluso si solo hubiera escuchado mi nombre salir de sus labios habría tenido suficiente para no dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad.

Lydia había llamado más veces, para asegurarse de que hubiera aprendido a cocinar, de que cuidara de mi piel y otras tantas cosas que terminaban en chismes del Capitolio, como la próxima boda de su madre. Jantel era una mujer guapa pero no tan inteligente como su hija. En otra vida seguramente me habría enamorado de Lydia irremediablemente pero en esta mi corazón había nacido con nombre y aunque las circunstancias no me gustaban debía aceptarlas y aceptar que Derek sería tal vez la única persona a la que llegaría a querer con esa intensidad con la solamente los adolescentes podemos; creyendo que es posible pelear contra el mundo solo por amor cuando la realidad es que la única opción es esperar a que el destino decida hacia donde lanzarnos.

Derek era una imagen vivida en mi realidad así como Liam y Matt lo eran en mis sueños. En ocasiones me despertaba con el recuerdo de la sangre de Ethan corriendo entre mis dedos y más allá el rostro imperturbable de Derek observándome como lo había hecho de pie frente a la pantalla al lado del resto de mi equipo.

Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos y descubrir que él se hubiera dado cuenta de yo no era la ‘ardilla’ que había visto el primer día de entrenamiento, que ahora era un vencedor, un monstruo asesino que no dudó en clavar un cuchillo para sobrevivir a pesar de que pensaba que iba a ser diferente.

Era ese pensamiento el que me mantenía firme en mi idea de no hacerme ilusiones con él, de ni siquiera pensar en que tal vez se presentaría al tour.

Nada de eso tuvo cabida cuando lo vi en la pantalla la semana previa al tour.

Después del primer vencedor, de mi padre, de Chris Argent, de Kate Argent, de Peter Hale, de Ennis Ferraris, Allison Argent, Aiden, Parrish, entre los 36 ganadores anteriores a mí, en el puesto número 29 apareció un Derek Hale mucho más joven, con las mismas cejas, los mismos ojos imposibles y la misma expresión de imponencia.

Solamente estuvo durante quince segundos, un tiempo mucho menor a otros, el mismo tiempo que Peter Hale estuvo en la pantalla. Los dos vencedores que ahora vivían y trabajaban para el Capitolio. Algo parecido a una pelota nació en mi vientre, subió por mi esfínter y acabó en mi boca con un sabor agrio sin forma, completamente irreal, como el hecho de que hubiera ganado los juegos número 29.

Ni siquiera lo recordaba, en realidad no había nada de los Juegos antes de Camden pero ahora estaba él en la pantalla, con sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, los pómulos marcados por la falta de alimento y nadie más que Peter como su equipo. Un Peter Hale mucho más joven al actual me siguió con la mirada cuando corrí por la caja de los Juegos anteriores que mi padre guardaba para mostrárselos a los tributos, menos a mí.

Si lo hubiera hecho habría sabido desde el primer día que a quien estaba viendo no era un entrenador típico del Capitolio, era alguien como yo, un tributo, un ex –habitante del distrito dos, la prueba de que sí, había formas para salir del distrito.

El aire entró a mis pulmones como si hubiera estado reteniendo las ganas de respirar cuando encontré la cinta número 29 y las iniciales D.H. marcadas con rotulador negro.

Me faltó tiempo para correr de vuelta a nuestra pequeña sala y meter la cinta en el reproductor. La imagen de Jantel se fue en cuanto puse play dispuesto a ver esos Juegos sin percatarme de que me llevaría la mayor impresión de mi vida.

Los 24 tributos fueron presentados, Derek entre ellos.

No hubo nadie que hiciera algún gesto cuando dijo ‘’Me declaro voluntario’’ solamente Peter ahogó la sonrisa, completamente seguro de que ganaría.

Después de eso las entrevistas. El Derek joven era fuerte, gruñón y con tantos defectos que tal vez en ese momento habría huido de él en lugar de enamorarme.

Luego vinieron los juegos y verlo ahí, levantando un hacha o lanzando el tridente para defenderse fue como si lo hubiera vivido con él, como si yo hubiera sostenido su mano mientras mataba al chico del distrito uno. Él no se alió con nadie, estuvo solo de principio  a fin y aun así logró sobrevivir. Luego de eso ya no hubo nada, ni gira, ni coronación, absolutamente nada.

‘’Hay formas’’ Había dicho Derek.

¿Y si la forma era rechazando toda la gloria del vencedor?

Una nueva sensación me nació en el pecho y ahí se instaló durante los días que siguieron. Era obvio que Scott y Isaac sabían que algo andaba mal pero no dijeron nada. Le achacaron mi problema a las pesadillas y yo los deje porque en parte era cierto.

Ahora no soñaba con Matt, soñaba con Derek matando a Matt una y otra vez con su tridente o con su hacha. Veía los ojos cristalinos de Matt en el rostro de Derek cada noche cuando me despertaba. Soñaba con mis labios tocando los de Derek que después se convertían en los de Matt y entonces su risa empezando a vibrarle en el pecho hasta que moría mirándome a los ojos entregándome su insignia.

Una noche desperté a mi padre y a Parrish. Cuando llegaron a mi habitación yo estaba en una esquina escapando del fantasma que yo mismo me había creado inconscientemente. Si antes estaba experimentando traumas ahora vivía un terror voluntario las veinticuatro horas del día porque mi corazón seguía pidiendo por Derek y aunque no había forma de que lo impidiera fácilmente podía ocuparme en otras cosas para olvidarme de él.

 

 

 

El tren llegó una mañana cuando el sol comenzaba a levantarse por encima de nuestras cabezas. Parrish aun dormía cuando tocaron a la puerta de nuestra casa y el aroma a piña todavía podía olerse aunque la tarta hubiera salido horas antes.

Esa noche no dormí por terror a cerrar los ojos y encontrarme con el mismo monstruo de siempre intentando atraparme en sus garras hasta volverme loco o matarme por la falta de horas de sueño.

-¡STILES! –Erica me apresó en sus brazos haciendo chirriar su vestido azul de un material brilloso. Tenía la mitad del cabello pintada de azul y las uñas demasiado largas para mi gusto. -¿Cómo estás?

-Eh… bien –La mujer me soltó apretándome los mofletes.

-¡Oh Dios! Dijiste que comías bien, ¿Cómo se supone que debo entregarte así? –Lydia también me abrazo sin importarle que su tacón se enterrara en la punta de mi pie desnudo. –Pero estás bien,  no tan mal como algunos. –Sus cejas se elevaron haciendo énfasis en algo que no comprendí.

-¡TU ERES ISAAC! –Erica enredó sus dedos en los rizos de mi recién llegado amigo -¡Y tu Scott!

-Todo el Capitolio habla de ustedes –Secundo Lydia olvidándose de mi para achuchar a mis dos mejores amigos.

Mi padre salió de su habitación con un traje color negro que casi nunca le veía, tenía algunos botones desabrochados y no había ningún tipo de corbata.

-¡Tenemos tres horas! –Gritó Lydia cuando acabó de tocarle la mandíbula desviada a Scott. -¿Dónde está Derek?

El corazón se me detuvo cuando escuché su nombre y probablemente también la sonrisa se fue en ese momento.

Derek estaba ahí. Mi instructor estaba en mi distrito, a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Sentí el calor subirme a las mejillas sin llegar a mostrarse por la cantidad de frío que seguía haciendo.

Derek entró por la puerta como si hiciera caso del llamado de Lydia pero completamente ajeno a la conversación que la chica llevaba con Erica sobre el cuidado del cabello de Isaac y la cantidad innumerable de cosas que podrían hacer con él. Puede que mi padre y Parrish también hubieran estado en su mundo pero en ese momento sentí que toda la atención se centraba en él. En sus espesas cejas, sus ojos de colores, la barba crecida y la obvia falta de musculatura en su cuerpo. Tarde dos segundos en darme cuenta de que estaba caminando directo a él. Deseaba abrazarlo, darle el consuelo que no tuvo cuando ganó los juegos, decirle que lo había extrañado más que a nadie y que mi recuerdo no le hacía justicia, sin embargo solo pude quedarme de pie a escasos centímetros de él observándolo por completo. Deseando levantar mi mano y rozar sus  pómulos, pasar mi pulgar por en medio de sus cejas y alizar las arrugas de su frente.

Derek era todo y era nada en ese momento.

-¡Dos horas con cincuenta! –Gritó Lydia sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

 Ligeramente rechazado por la expresión estoica de Derek di dos pasos hacia atrás y seguí a mi estilista hasta mi habitación.

Tres avox ya habían colocado toda la ropa en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación por colores. Empezaba por el negro y terminaba con el blanco. Sería mi viaje más largo y a la vez el mas corto.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no quejarme mientras me duchaba escuchando a Lydia al otro lado de la puerta hablando con ella misma y los trajes que había confeccionado para mí.

Durante todo el proceso de imagen estuve seguro de que Derek no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Me sentía rechazado, incluso pequeño a su lado. Tan inútil como habían sido el resto de los tributos en los Juegos número 29. Sentía su mirada como la punta afilada de su hacha, sus dedos listos para cerrarse en torno a mi cuello cono había sucedido con aquel tributo de mis juegos; pero aun sabiendo lo indefenso que era su lado no pude evitar rendirme ante su abrazo en la soledad de mi habitación cuando Lydia se retiró para revisar a Parrish y su vestimenta.

Fue un momento confuso el que viví cuando lo vi entrar sin su chaqueta y una sonrisa diminuta únicamente marcada por las arrugas de sus ojos. Lydia se retiró sin necesidad de palabras y de igual forma yo olvidé todo pensamiento sobre lo poco que merecía a un vencedor como Derek.

Con un beso improvisado me hizo confiar en el de nuevo. Las dudas desaparecieron, el temor de ser olvidado decidió esfumarse en el segundo en que sus letales manos se posar en mi cadera manteniéndome pegado a él, sintiendo cada músculo de su torso encajar con mi cuerpo escuálido. Derek estaba ahí y de nuevo volvía a sentir que el mundo se resumía solo a nosotros dos. Un lugar donde los juegos no existían, donde no había Snow, ni distritos, un mundo donde podría estar con Derek sin tener que esconderme.

-Te extrañé -Murmuré decidiendo que no quería morir en ningún otro lugar y por nadie más.

-Y yo a ti, Stiles -Me respondió pegando sus labios a mi frente.

Me quedé abrazado a él los escasos minutos que nos concedieron antes de que llegaran las cámaras y el show empezara de nuevo. Derek seguía siendo cálido, fuerte, aunque se veía que había bajado de peso pero aun así seguía igual de perfecto que siempre. Por un momento olvidé las pesadillas y deje que su aroma me transportara a un mundo lejano al mío.

 

Abajo mis amigos estaban hablando con Erica muy atentos a algo en su mano. Los ojos de Isaac casi brillaban.

-¡Stiles! -Derek me puso una mano en la espalda evitando que me cayera por el susto. -Tienes que saberlo ya -Continuo la rubia casi gritando -Me caso con Boyd -El chillido que dio al final de la frase me hizo dar otro brinco. -Estoy tan feliz, me lo ha pedido ahora que volví al Capitolio -Parrish salió de la cocina poniendo atención a la noticia -Dijo que no podía soportar que yo estuviera en el distrito diez así que nos casaremos cuando acabe la gira e iré a vivir con él al Capitolio.

Sentí mis tendones tensarse conforme las palabras tomaban sentido en mi cabeza.

-Muchas Felicidades- Dije sabiendo que eso quería escuchar y aún con toda la envidia que podía sentir también estaba muy feliz por ella. -Te lo mereces, Erica.

La mano de Derek me abandonó para poder abrazar a la presentadora de nuestro distrito.

-Tenemos dos minutos –Anunció Lydia terminando el momento de felicidad por Erica –A sus lugares.

La pelirroja casi empujó a Derek para poder acercarse a mí y colocar la insignia de Matt debajo de la chaqueta color roja y encima del chaleco blanco. En un último movimiento me obligó a bajar la cabeza y el peso del trisquel hizo que olvidara la poca congoja que me había caído cuando vi la insignia. Ni siquiera quise preguntarle como los había encontrado.

Erica, Lydia y Derek me escoltaron hasta la puerta colocándome frente a ella mientras afuera se escuchaba el pitido de los últimos diez segundos. Dentro de casa seguía mi padre, mi hermano y mis dos amigos. Ellos se quedarían en la presentación de mi pasatiempo para el Capitolio.

-Tres, dos, uno…

La puerta se abrió permitiendo que la luz blanca me cegara por un par de segundos. De las bocinas se escuchaban las voces de los habitantes del Capitolio gritando mi nombre felices de ver a su vencedor.

-¡Stiles! –De una pequeña fracción de la cámara pude ver a Jantel usando un vestido rojo a juego con sus uñas inmensamente largas. -¿Cómo estás?

-Asombroso –Sonreí recordando lo que debía hacer para tenerlos complacidos –Gracias al Capitolio ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar de mi familia y eso hace que todo sea mucho mejor.

A mi espalda pude imaginarme a Isaac frunciendo el ceño con sus cejas rubias, completamente molesto y tal vez hasta asqueado de mí.

-Oh… creo que ahí hay algo escondido –Jantel sonrió –Dime de quien te has enamorado, Stiles. –Sentí el peso fantasma del hacha en mi cadera.

-Creo que la enamorada es otra –Dije con cierto tono gracioso –Deberías contarme tu historia, Jantel.

-No hay que adelantarnos, Stiles –Dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa –Pero espero que algún día nos cuentes quien ha ocupado tu corazón ¿No es así?

Los gritos se escucharon mucho más fuertes, la imagen de Jantel se quitó y pude ver a los habitantes del Capitolio. Casi me dieron arcadas.

-No sé si…

-¿Si sea el tiempo correcto? –Jantel volvió a la imagen –No te preocupes, nosotros esperamos.

-Espero que tengan paciencia entonces – _Porque no pienso hablarles de Derek_ terminé en mi cabeza de forma egoísta.

-En realidad esperamos que nos cuentes todo sobre ella o él, después de la gira, seguramente Matt estaría orgulloso de que pudieras hacerlo.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto estaba temiendo. Bajé la cabeza aguantando las ganas de despotricar contra todos ellos y al levantarla me esforcé por sonreír aunque no estoy muy seguro de que el brillo llegara a mis ojos.

-Eso espero –Murmuré intentando que tuvieran un poco de empatía y cortaran la transmisión.

-¡Stiles! Escuchamos que has hecho recetas de tu madre para mostrarnos, déjanos verlo mientras te vistes para despedirte de tu distrito.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo, Jantel –Sonreí un poco más forzado.

Erica y mi padre aparecieron detrás de mí dispuestos a guiar a la cámara.

Me bastaron dos segundos para encontrarme envuelto en los brazos de Derek nuevamente. Sus labios se presionaron en mi frente haciéndome sentir seguro, como si nada más pudiera hacerme daño.

Las personas del Capitolio se transformaron en tiburones acechando a su presa demasiado lejos de mi cuando entraron a casa y mis amigos hicieron de anfitriones.

Yo ahí, en medio de los brazos de Derek estaba tan seguro que aunque todos ellos se hubiera mudado a mi distrito yo seguiría igual de protegido porque si alguien debía ser mi súper humano, sería Derek Hale.


	22. Cita

El Capitolio entero pudo ver las recetas de mi madre hechas por mí, pero sólo Derek tuvo la delicadeza y el placer de sostener su retrato en sus manos y ver su hermosa sonrisa.

-Te pareces a ella -Dijo usando un tono de voz que sabía a pérdida. -Tienen los mismos ojos.

-No lo creo -Respondí parándome a su lado -Ella era...

-Hermosa -Terminó Derek por mí -Es hora de subirnos al tren.

Por un segundo mis neuronas se quedaron estáticas sopesando las palabras de Derek.

-Sonrian -ordenó Lydia -Y todos juntos.

Siete agentes de la paz estaban al borde de nuestra casa armados e inmóviles.

-Esta vez no te recordaré que vuelvas -Me dijo Scott mordiendo un trozo de pastel de manzana. -Cuidate mucho -Mi amigo me abrazó.

-Ustedes también -Respondí buscando a Isaac -Cuidense mucho.

Con el resto de palabras atascadas en la garganta di la vuelta y me uní al equipo con el que pasaría las siguientes semanas haciendo el recorrido por los once distritos y el Capitolio. Naturalmente se empezaba desde el doce y se saltaba el distrito al que pertenecía el vencedor, en este caso sería el distrito tres así que luego del cuarto automáticamente pasaríamos al distrito dos,: el distrito de Matt y Malia.

Las puertas de metal se cerraron a mi espalda terminando la transmisión en vivo.

Adentro el tren tenía casi la misma pinta que meses atrás pero con Derek unido al equipo los vagones parecían haberse reducido considerablemente. Parrish se despidió pidiendo que lo despertaran a la hora de la cena, mi padre se encaminó al vagón bar y Lydia sólo se fue dejándome con Erica y mi instructor.

-Yo también iré a dormir -Dije tratando de no recordar a Heather de pie a mi lado o caminando por el pasillo hasta su habitación justo frente a la mía.

-No creo que debas perderte el viaje -Me dijo Erica -Serán dos días inimaginables para ti.

-Estoy cansado -Busque excusarme de nuevo.

-Tienes que repasar tus líneas para los otros tributos, empezaremos por el doce.

-Erica, dale un día -Derek me colocó su mano tibia en el hombro.

-Pero necesita repasar tus tarjetas-La rubia resoplo.

-Erica -Derek apretó mi hombro- ve al último vagón.

-Tengo sueño -Replique.

-Ve al último vagón-Repitió ignorándome.

Solté aire por la boca tentado a girarme e ir a mi habitación, pero algo me  hizo sentir la necesidad de obedecer su orden directa aunque el tono de voz tenia cierto toque de sugerencia, como si me dejara abierta la oopción de rechazarlo.

Mis pies se dirigieron por si solos hasta el eterno pasillo del gusano de metal sin hacer ningún tipo de parada aunque cada nuevo vagón abierto me invitaba a disfrutar de lo que había.

No solamente eran las recamaras, también había uno con pantalla y bocadillos, estaba el bar, uno con música leve, sillones reclinables y algunos libros con historias, no eran como los que nos heredabamos entre familias y conocidos para ir a la escuela, estos eran más nuevos o tal vez solo estaban bien cuidados, de igual manera los ignoré y seguí hasta el último vagón.

Dos puertas de metal se abrieron mostrando la colita del tren donde la última pared estaba parcialmente hecha de vidrio y un sofá completo de color amarillo abarcaba el semi círculo.

Tenia cortinas color beige y flores secas. Era un lugar acogedor si se comparaba con el resto.

Me retiré la chaqueta roja y el chaleco dejándome sólo la camisa para estar más cómodo; pensé en sacarme los zapatos también pero dejé ir el pensamiento, primero hablaría con Derek y después pensaría en ponerme cómodo.

Afuera el paisaje se veía mejor sentado en el sofa debajo de la ventana y yo me merecía un respiro antes de tener que enfrentarme a mi instructor, del cual estaba enamorado, el mismo que había sido vencedor y cuya historia desconocía.

Me senté en el sofá preguntándome que era lo que veía en Derek realmente. Porque mi estomago se sentía como si hubiera comido un ejercito de haditas y quisieran salir picando mi ombligo o porque había días en los que sólo podía pensar en el color de su voz.

Derek era más alto que yo, obviamente más fuerte, cada vez que lo abrazaba podía sentir su estómago trabajado, su barba picando en mi sien o mi frente, sus dedos ásperos apretando mi espalda, veía de cerca sus preciosas orbes azules con verde y avellana.

-Stiles- Di un salto en el sofá al escuchar la voz de Derek. Ni siquiera había escuchado las puertas abrirse.

-Hola -Aunque me costara aceptarlo la palabra me salió tímida y hasta con un poco de coquetería.

-Hola, Stiles -Las puertas se cerraron -¿Qué tal la vista? -Igual que yo el también se retiró su chaqueta y la puso sobre la mía, olvidada en el final del sofá pegado a la puerta.

-Muy buena -Respondí volviendo la vista hacia afuera donde el paisaje en empezaba a hacerse espeso.

-Ya veo -Derek se sentó a mi lado pasando casualmente su brazo por encima de mis hombros casi sin tocarlos.

-¿La miras seguido? -Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como negaba así que me giré a verlo. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con sus ojos apenas voltear. -Yo tampoco -Respondí levantando un poco mi cabeza en busca de sus labios.

No se suponía que hiciera eso pero ahí estaba pidiendo un poquito de lo que fuera que había en sus labios.

-Quisiera tenerla más seguido -Murmuró tan cerca de mi que pude sentir su aliento colarse en mi boca. Olía a hierbabuena y whisky, una rara mezcla que me hizo suspirar.

-¿Que tan seguido? -Pregunte dejando a mis labios acariciar su labio inferior con cada palabra.

-Todos los días -Levanté la vista a sus ojos.

-Eso está bien -Lo que debió empezar con un beso terminó siendo una sonrisa presionada sobre mi boca.

Incline mi rostro a la izquierda  dejando un beso en sus labios casi sin retirar la sonrisa. Mi mano derecha se movió por si sola y acarició la barba de tres días antes de pasar por su oído y finalmente enredarse en su negro cabello.

Luego de tanto tiempo Derek estaba ahí completamente real y tangible, lo supe por los cinco dedos perfectos que se colocaron en mi cuello antes de que me besara.

Fue un beso como los anteriores, suave, tierno y tan profundo como el mar que escondían sus ojos. Empezó siendo un juego entre labios que hablaba todo eso que no dijimos en palabras, sentí lo mucho que me extrañó y lo correspondido que era. Sentí mi felicidad combinarse con la suya y explotar de forma abrupta en mi cerebro adormeciendo cada parte de mi que no estuviera tocando.

-Stiles -Mi nombre escapó de sus labios despacio.

-Menos palabras y más besos -Medio ordené colocando mis dos manos en sus hombros, tome impulso y me acomode sobre sus piernas clavando mis rodillas a cada lado de sus muslos. Sentí un tironcito en la cadera pero lo ignore.

-Creí que te gustaría hablar -Dijo Derek colocando sus dos manos en mi cintura. -Contarme sobre este tiempo.

-No hay mucho que decir -Me queje recibiendo sus pequeños besos en mi rostro. -No hay novedades -Mis labios se volvieron a encontrar con los de Derek a medio camino. Por dentro me estaba derritiendo y no era por caliente, era algo más grande que casi no me cabía.

-¿Seguro? -Aunque las manos de mi instructor estuvieran acariciando mis costados su tono demostraba preocupacion.

-No ahorita -pedí recargando mi frente sobre la suya.

-Necesito saber que sucede para ayudarte -Un diminuto beso en mi nariz siguió a esa frase.

Jamás pensé que Derek pudiera ser tan tierno, no con su aspecto malote y sus tantos tatuajes pero lo era conmigo y gracias a eso me enamoraba más de él.

-Sólo hay pesadillas -Dije tratando de relajarme. -Nada inusual, los juegos... Sólo eso. -Besó mis labios de nuevo.

-parrish ha dicho que a veces gritas -No fue mi intención buscar más adentro pero ahí estaba, entre líneas comprendi que sabía que despertaba temblando en la esquina de mi habitación. Decir que gritaba fue una forma sutil de decirlo y se lo agradecí.

-No es que sea anormal -Dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello -sucede tu lo sabes... Debes de saberlo porqué Parrish debió decírtelo. El siempre dice todo.

-Stiles -Lo mire a los ojos y por un momento creí ver dolor, como si le hubiera dado un golpe.

-Es lo mismo con todos los vencedores, Derek -Dije saboreando su nombre.

-Lo sé -Con una de sus manos me atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que mi cabeza quedara escondida en su cuello.

Nos quedamos asi por un rato inmenso, con el zumbido del tren a mi espalda mientras cambiaba el paisaje dejando detrás a mi distrito.

Por supuesto que Derek sabía sobre loa traumas de ser un vencedor, él también lo era, sus hermosos ojos también habían despertado con traumas del pasado, sus manos habían pesado por las vidas que se había llevado como precio para sobrevivir. Levante el rostro esperando ver a ese Derek. Tardé un minuto entero en darme cuenta de que ya no existía.

-¿Me hablaras de tus pesadillas?

¿Y tu me hablaras de las tuyas? Dije en mi cabeza.

-Es... Es Matt -Dije con la confianza que pude reunir -Se convierte en ti y... Me ves matarlo.

-Stiles -Sus ojos me miraban tranquilos -Stiles -Repitió con ina dulzura que no había escuchado dirigida a mi desde la muerte de mi madre. -Él está muerto, está en paz.

-¿lo crees?

-Lo sé.

Preguntarle me habría hecho tener más dudas así que callé volviendo a refugiarme en él. Quería preguntarle sobre sus juegos, todo lo relacionado con su vida antes de mi pero no lo hice, no era el momento justo y aunque no sabía si algún día llegaría ese momento tampoco arruinaria nuestro reencuentro.

Cuando las piernas se me durmieron por la posición decidimos acomodarnos en el sofá, con Derek pegado a una pared y yo en medio de sus piernas.

Disfrutando del paisaje y de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Todo era tan fácil que no tarde en quedarme dormido y tal vez fue su presencia o sus palabras pero no tuve pesadillas durante las cinco horas que me permitió habituarme a su cuerpo.

 

Papá me despertó con su voz mal modulada mientras hablaba con Derek sobre lo que se avecinaba para mí. Sobre esas ocasiones en las que venderme sería una obligación. Ni siquiera me cuestione sobre la reacción de mi padre al saber lo mío con Derek, todo en mi cabeza pasó a ser el escenario de personas haciendo fila para poder acostarse conmigo.

-Es muy joven -Dijo mi padre y Derek me abrazó más fuerte -Si pudieras hacer algo, hijo...

-Si pudiera ponerme en su lugar lo haría -Dijo Derek con la voz rota, como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño.

-Ya lo sé -Dijo mi padre. -Ya lo sé.

No abrí los ojos hasta que la puerta metálica se cerro, fingi estar despertando lo mejor que pude haciendo a un lado todo pensamiento triste.

-Buenas noches, ardilla -Murmuró Derek en mi cabello. -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Demasiado bien -Presione un beso en su pecho respirando su aroma.

-Se nota.

Derek me miraba como lo hacía Camden con mi hermano, con miedo y con amor.

-Vino tu padre a avisarme de la cena -No se lo dije pero sé que mintió.

-Creo que tengo hambre -Menti también -Dormir me hizo tener hambre.

-Ya lo creo.

Derek estaba sonriendo cuando me levante estirando todos mis patosos músculos cuan largos eran. -Ven aquí -Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura atrayendome a su cuerpo como si fuera un simple muñeco. Empezó besando mis párpados, bajo por mi nariz y concluyó en mis labios con un beso suave y tierno. -Ahora vamos a cenar.

La mitad del camino la hice con una sonrisa de idiota adornando mi rostro que desapareció cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado la insignia de Matt. No le di explicaciones a Derek antes de soltarme de su mano, sólo volví sobre mis pasos sintiéndome un traidor por olvidarme de esa parte tan importante de mi vida.

-Lo siento, Matt -Me disculpe al aire quitando el prendedor del chaleco antes de dejar caer la prenda.

Cuando volví ahí estaba Derek, justo dónde lo había dejado, me extendió la mano y la acepté.

-Está bien, Stiles -A mitad del estrecho pasillo se las apaño para abrazarme y apretar la mano que contenía la insignia. -Está bien, mi vida.

Si alguna parte de mi tenía dudas sobre mi instructor se evaporaron en ese momento.

Llegamos al comedor cuando Parrish empezaba a platicar con Lydia sobre el vestido de Erica. Mi padre estaba frente a mi hermano sonriendo con burla y orgullo.

-Sty -Parrish sonrió -¿Azul o verde?

-Blanco -Respondí sacándole la lengua.

Derek se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Adornos blancos? -Cuestionó Lydia pasando el desinfectante.

-O color plata -Sugerí dándole la botella a Derek.

-Yo digo azules -soltó Parrish -Como el cielo.

-Verdes como el bosque -Lydia puso cara soñadora.

-¿Y si la novia escoge? -Propuso mi padre -Ustedes elegirán en sus bodas.

Mi hermano sonrió con melancolía y por un momento le vi la tristeza detrás del brillo de sus ojos. Ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para que la representación de Camden que había creado mi cerebro saliera a la luz pero no lo hizo porque Camden siempre estaba con mi hermano.

-Ehh que si no le ayudamos a Erica terminará siendo todo rojo -Acató mi hermano haciendonos reír.

-A Boyd no le desagradaria que fuera todo rojo -Derek me guiño un ojo.

-Cállate, Derek -Dijo Erica sonrojada -Que tu y Stiles no estuvieron jugando al rompecabezas ahí dentro -La sopa casi se me sale de la boca.

-La verdad que sí -Respondió Derek.

-A ver donde encaja mejor la pieza... Si el hueco es el apropiado. –Soltó el otro hijo de mi padre.

-¡Parrish!

Mi hermano soltó una carcajada y mi padre fruncio el ceño.

-Sólo juego, sólo juego. -Parrish sonrió -Todos sabemos que Derek es un santo.

-¿Quieren parar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? -Dije sin ánimos de ocultar el sonrojo de mi rostro.

-Vale, dejemos al bebé Stilinski -Soltó Erica -Y volvamos al tema de la boda.

Se le notaba a leguas que estaba feliz y rebosante de emoción por casarse. El tema fue ese toda la noche hasta que los bostezos no pudieron disimularse y las camas comenzaron a llamarnos.

Mi padre fue el primero en irse alegando estar demasiado viejo para desvelarse, seguida de Lydia cuyo cutis debía ser cuidado. Finalmente Parrish se fue dejándome con Erica y sus tarjetas para mi discurso, lo único que me hizo no tener un ataque de pánico fue la mano de Derek en mi rodilla haciendo la presión justa para decirme que estaba ahí, conmigo.

Nos fuimos a dormir con el rumor del tren como canción de cuna, e incluso mientras me duchaba fue ese el único sonido que tuve presente hasta que las pesadillas hicieron su aparición llevándome lejos de la cena que había tenido horas antes.

Matt estaba ahí y no se veía feliz, sus ojos vacíos me miraban acusadoramente, casi diciéndome que lo había traicionado pero yo no sabía porqué, en mi sueño le decía que me explicara pero al abrir su boca ningún sonido escapaba, entonces llegaba Derek y le encajaba el tridente por la espalda.

Desperté con el ruido de la puerta al desbloquearse.

El cuerpo entero me estaba temblando y una capa de sudor frío me recorría la espalda.

-Hey... Tranquilo -La voz de Derek emergió de la oscuridad -Tranquilo, ya pasó.

Los brazos de mi instructor rodearon mi cuerpo por completo pegandome a su pecho tibio en comparación al frío que estaba sintiendo.

-Ya pasó -Mi padre prendió la luz de mi habitación dejándome al descubierto entre los brazos de Derek.

-Iré por agua -Fue todo lo que dijo mi padre antes de irse dejándome ahí escondido en el pecho de uno de los protagonistas de mis pesadillas. -Está bien, estoy aquí.

El temblor de mi cuerpo cesó lentamente conforme las caricias y los besos se hicieron paso en medio de mis miedos.

Mi padre no volvió hasta horas después y sólo lo hizo para apagar la luz.

-¿Quieres hablar de ellas? -Quise negarme rotundamente ante su pregunta.

-Matabas a Matt con tu tridente -Dije bajito antes de darme cuenta que me estaba dejando al redescubierto. Sus brazos se tensaron y se relajaron en cuestión de segundos.

-Está bien, fue sólo una pesadilla -Sus labios se presionaron en mi sien -Intenta dormir de nuevo.

-Lo... Siento -Mi voz ronca por el grito y la falta de uso repentino chocó contra su cuello erizandole la piel.

-Es normal -Derek me sonrió -Ahora duerme ardillita.

Una sonrisa se me atasco en el cuello junto al nudo que no pensaba irse.

 

Tal vez me dormí en ese momento o tal vez mi cerebro dejó de registrar cuando mi corazón empezó a seguir el ritmo de Derek, no importa el motivo, pero no volví a despertar hasta que Parrish gritó algo del desayuno, el baño y el distrito doce.

No pudo importarme menos cuando Derek Hale me tenía abrazado aún en la misma posición y su cabeza estaba recargada en la cabecera dejando a la vista su esbelto cuello donde empezaba el rastro de barba negra que seguía por su mandíbula, parte de sus mejillas hasta unirse con su negro cabello.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca antes había pensado en lo guapo que era pero en ese momento Derek era una obra de arte.

-Recuerdo que alguien dijo una vez que sólo las personas del Capitolio podrían considerarme atractivo -Dijo haciéndome saber que estaba despierto y consciente.

-Las personas inteligentes del Capitolio -Dije pasando mi nariz por su barba -Los demas podemos pensar lo que sea.

-Ya lo creo -Derek me apretó en sus brazos -¿Como amaneciste?

-no me hagas decir cursiladas -Le dejé un beso en el mentón -Pero muy bien, no había dormido así en meses, hablando de el sueño porque la posición estoy seguro de que desde bebé o por lo menos desde que Parrish le dijo a mamá que ya era mayor y exigió justicia.

-Stiles -Arquee las cejas imitando las de mi ¿novio? ¿Pareja? ¿Persona con derecho a besos? ¿Alma gemela? -Eres mi novio -Respondió besándome la sien -Y ahora que ha quedado claro...

-No ha quedado claro, no me lo has pedido -Puede que haya hablado en voz alta y que la respuesta haya llegado sin intención pero eso no quitaba que quisiera una proposición justa.

-Vamos a desayunar -Los brazos fuertes de mi casi novio me dejaron en la cama como si fuera un saco se harina y se levantó.

-Eres un lobo amargado -La risa de Derek se escuchó hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se cerró dejándome sólo con mi alma.

 

Reí sólo para no acordarme de la risa de Matt.


	23. Cita

La insignia de Matt y el trisquelion reflejaron el sol del distrito doce cuando me detuve frente al micrófono con el alcalde de tras mío y las familias de los tributos frente a mí.

De parte de Leshia estaban dos mujeres y una pequeña versión de Leshia con dos enormes ojos de color azul. Del otro lado, donde brillaba el rostro de Aaron, una familia entera de cuatro hijos me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estuve a punto de volver sobre mis pasos al interior del edificio y esconderme de todos, incluso de mi familia. Por primera vez me arrepentí realmente de haber ganado los juegos.

-Nunca conocí a sus tributos –Empecé diciendo frente al micrófono repitiendo cada palabra que Érica me había dado en las notas–. Jamás hablé con ninguno de ellos, pero siempre supe que Leshia era fuerte, y una parte de mí confiaba en que protegería a Heather… –Suspiré–. Ella no estaba obligada y, sin embargo, cuidó de mi compañera de distrito –Estuve a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás cuando una de las mujeres empezó a llorar recargándose en el hombro de la otra–. Si algo le debo es eso –De nuevo suspiré–. Aaron era inocente… de todos el más joven, pero también el más inocente –Sonreí con la poca fuerza que tenía–. Tal vez si me hubiera acercado, él me habría tenido miedo, o tal vez no, solo sé que jamás lo sabré. Pero de cualquier forma, los dos están en mi cabeza cada noche antes de irme a dormir. Pienso en ellos y en la clemencia que el Capitolio ha tenido hacia mí… –Detrás de mí escuché el carraspeo de Derek, el único al que se le permitió estar presente en mi discurso–. Así también la pudo haber tenido para ellos en caso de que ganaran. Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem por y para siempre.

Un ramo de flores silvestres me recibieron apenas tuve la fuerza suficiente para alejarme del micrófono en dirección al alcalde del distrito. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de una niña de ocho años vestida de blanco y peinada con dos trenzas rubias.

-Felicidades, Stiles –Dijo con vocecita chillona–. Me hubiera gustado que mi hermano también volviera.

La sonrisa murió con el sonido del gong a mis espaldas.

-Stiles… hey, hey –Derek se colocó frente a mí tomando mi rostro entre sus manos–. Respira –Soltó la palabra en medio de sus dientes apretados por lo tenso de su mandíbula–. Las cámaras están prendidas.

Sentí el peso del mundo caerme encima al ver su gesto de molestia dirigido a mí, me sentí avergonzado de ser tan débil y a la vez defraudado de no poder ser el vencedor que todos esperaban. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba evité llorar durante los doce pasos que me separaban del edificio donde me esperaba el resto de mi equipo, el alcalde, su familia y una suculenta comida hecha especialmente para mí con las pocas cosas que tenían en el doce.

Adentro todo era mucho más sobrio y pobre en comparación al Capitolio, tenían charolas de comida hechas de plástico y el mantel no era de una tela ostentosa. Cerré los ojos y respiré. Se sentía un poco como casa.

-Es un gusto conocerte, joven Stiles —Habló el alcalde sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Sólo Stiles, por favor —Pedí haciendo uso de los modales que mi madre, con mucho esmero, se empeñó en que aprendiera.

-Oh... —El alcalde se sonrojo—. Es un honor tenerte aquí, a ti y a tu equipo completo —Miró por encima de mi hombro y apretó los labios—. Hay algunos vencedores que no se toman la molestia de hacer la ruta.

-Sus razones deben tener —Dije tratando de no pensar en que ese Alcalde había reconocido a Derek.

-Por supuesto —Su mandíbula se destenso—. Pasen, hemos preparado una cena en honor a su visita.

-Los acompañaremos —Dijo mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro—. Gracias.

El alcalde se retiró dejándonos a solas en la estancia donde el olor a comida empezaba a darme arcadas. Yo sólo quería volver a casa, ir a mi distrito y no salir de ahí hasta que el mundo se acabara, y todavía entonces iba  a seguir teniendo miedo.

Respiré profundo llenando mis pulmones de aire con aroma a encierro y traté de poner mi mejor cara.

-Stiles —Frente a mí, la mano de Derek cayó a su costado como si hubiera intentado tocarme—. Relájate.

-Gracias, eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme —Solté con un poquito de coraje.

-Cierra los ojos —Obedecí soltando un bufido—. Aquí estoy yo.

Un segundo estaba seguro de que eso que sentía en mi hombro era la mano de Derek, y al siguiente, el peso del hacha fue todo lo que pude sentir. Las placas se movieron a mí alrededor como un estúpido rompecabezas buscando el lugar donde mejor encajaba. Sentí el aliento de Matt en la nuca y su voz a lo lejos diciéndome que corriera. El reflejo de mi cuerpo fue moverse hacia la izquierda huyendo de cualquier cosa que me mantuviera sujeto al suelo, impidiéndome mover.

-Stiles —Abrí los ojos completamente desubicado, quise gritar para que me soltara, que me dejara huir, o me dejara morir, pero su voz diciendo mi nombre sólo me aferraba más a la cordura que quería dejar ir—. Tranquilo, está bien, es sólo un aerodeslizador.

Derek me abrazó colocando una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi espalda. Seguía murmurando algo en voz baja, algo que no comprendía y me aterraba.

-¿Quieres irte? —Asentí varias veces con la cabeza, aterrado y a punto de llorar—. Tranquilo, todo está bien, estamos bien —Una risa amarga me burbujeo en la garganta.

Podíamos estar vivos, sanos, cuerdos ¿Pero bien? Jamás volveríamos a estar bien. Derek estaba roto, yo estaba roto, teníamos traumas diferentes, ni en un millón de años lograríamos estar bien.

Esperamos a que mi padre y mi hermano volvieran de donde sea que se hayan ido, Lydia y Érica estuvieron en silencio a unos cuantos metros observando. Siempre tendría algo que agradecerles, por su paciencia, por todo lo que hacían por mí.

-Salimos en cinco —Dijo Érica colocando su mejor sonrisa.

Lydia se acercó a mi empezando a recolocarme la ropa, acomodar mi rostro manchado por unas lágrimas que no sabía que había expulsado e hidratando mis labios resecos.

-Tres, dos… —Las puertas se abrieron y mi rostro volvió a sonreír, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que hacía, sin remordimientos y feliz.

Toda una gran mentira para ellos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta los vagones, las puertas de metal se abrieron y por ellas desaparecimos dejando atrás al distrito doce. Me sentía mal por no poder apreciar lo que hacían, pero el lado bueno era que ellos podrían comer su propia comida, y tal vez las personas me odiaran menos.

Me desvestí en mi habitación y cerré la puerta negándole la entrada  a todos, desde mi padre hasta mi estilista, pasando por encima de Derek. No quería verlos, no quería que nadie me dijera “Tranquilo, todo está bien” cuando ellos sabían que no era así. Durante unas horas confíe en que todo sería más fácil porque había tres campeones a mi lado, sin embargo, parecía que los tres se habían olvidado de todo y esperaban que con sólo decirme que me relajara todo iba a estar bien. Además estaba el hecho de que Derek, precisamente Derek, se haya molestado conmigo y luego estuviera ahí para hacerme volver a mis casillas, como si dos personas diferentes me estuvieran mirando.

Me tapé con las colchas hasta la cabeza y desee no volver a despertar, desee que mi madre estuviera ahí para que me dijera que hacer.

‘’Todo va a estar bien’’

Reí como desquiciado al escuchar la voz de Camden. Me estaba volviendo loco, de eso estaba seguro.

Desperté horas después con la sensación de que había cosas que no existían, incluso llegué a pensar que los Juegos fueron un producto de mi imaginación, igual que Derek, Lydia, Érica y todas las personas del Capitolio. Me tallé los ojos y llamé a mi madre.

Nada.

Lo hice de nuevo.

Mi padre entró al vagón con movimientos lentos y a la vez apresurados, espantado y a la vez escondiendo su temor. Tenía tres arrugas en la frente que siempre estuve seguro de que yo había creado con cada carrera a contratiempo desde el otro lado de la valla.

-¿Dónde está mamá? —Pregunté carraspeando un par de veces.

-Stiles —Los ojos de mi padre perdieron el poco brillo que le quedaba—. Ven aquí.

Lo que supe después era que mi padre me estaba abrazando de la misma forma en la que lo hizo aquella tarde, la única diferencia era que Parrish no estaba ahí para apretarme la mano y decirme que mañana el sol saldría de nuevo.

-¿Tienes hambre? —Mi estómago respondió por mí–. Vamos, pequeño, hay que cenar.

Hacia siglos que no me llamaba así, fue una buena sensación.

Nadie habló conmigo en la cena, Parrish fue el único que se comunicaba y me enviaba miradas que mostraban su preocupación hasta que todos se retiraron dejándome solo con mi hermano y mi padre. Sentí algo liberador, pero también sentí algo incómodo.

 -Así que... —Empezó Parrish usando ese tono burlesco de siempre que me colmaba la paciencia en mis peores días—. Tú y Derek.

Me encogí de hombros seguro de mi respuesta.

-Stiles —Urgió mi padre—. Tu hermano ha dicho algo.

-Lo escuché —Respondí metiendo una cucharada de puré de papa a mi boca.

-Seré más directo —Anunció mi hermano—. ¿Estás con Derek?

-No sé si te hayas caído o algo así pero ¡Hey! —Me señalé entero—. Estoy aquí.

-Que gracioso.

-Gracias

Mi padre rodó los ojos casi cansado de nosotros y nuestras conversaciones.

-¿Son novios o algo así? ¿Lo quieres?  —Volví a encogerme de hombros—. O sea que sólo se besan como novios pero no lo son —Con la poca paciencia que tenía solté la cuchara y lo mire directamente a sus ojos color verde. Idénticos a los de mi padre.

-Sólo responde —Dijo mi padre moviendo la cuchara que tenía un poco de arroz.

-Algo así —Dije sin ganas.

Lydia entró en ese momento, con sus tacones martilleando el suelo y su apariencia despreocupada, salvándome de lo que prometía ser una conversación todavía más incómoda.

-Mañana —Comenzó moviendo su cabello rojo entre sus dedos—. Será un gran día —Sonrió—. Mañana verás a los tributos del once —Pasé saliva con fuerza por mi garganta seca—. Así que veremos su participación —La chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura—. Vamos, podemos acabar de cenar allá.

-No creo que... —Empezó mi padre y terminó de forma abrupta por la mirada de Lydia.

-John, no lo estoy preguntando —Sus uñas parecieron más azules—. Los tres, de pie, veremos esto como el equipo que somos, sólo me falta Derek, ¿Alguno sabe a dónde fue? —Los tacones volvieron a sonar mientras se alejaba—. ¡Derek!

-Stiles, si no quieres podemos ir a dormir o algo —Dijo mi padre tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Está bien —Asentí apretando sus dedos entre los míos—. Pero creo que lo mejor es verlos —Apreté los labios—. ¿No es así? En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a esto, así que mejor ahora que estoy aquí.

-Que estás con Derek querrás decir —Intervino mi hermano.

-También —Le saqué la lengua de forma infantil—. Ahora ¿Podemos olvidar que mañana tendré que ver a la familia de esos tributos?

-Tú eres el que lo ha dicho —Acusó mi padre.

-Sí. Ya, ya —Mi hermano sonrió, una sonrisa suave que le llegó a los ojos—. Vamos o Lydia se pondrá como fiera.

El vagón donde nos concentramos era el más alejado de todos y el menos ostentoso en cuanto a adornos. Era simple, una sala color guinda con sofás negros, una barra de comida para picar y varias botellas de licor, había unos cuantos espejos y dos bocinas delgadas y largas a cada lado de la pantalla.

-Hey —Derek me pasó los dedos por el brazo cuando nos vio llegar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien —Sonreí un poco sintiendo que el cuerpo se le erizaba sólo por esos toques—. Aunque tampoco es como si te fuera a decir que estoy mal.

-Tienes que cambiar eso —Me alejó de todos hasta el último sofá—. Quiero que seas sincero, que me cuentes todo, tus pesadillas, tus miedos, si no te sientes bien... Incluso si sólo quieres que te abrace —Sus dedos se apretaron en torno a mis muñecas casi haciéndome daño—. Ni siquiera deberíamos considerar estar aquí viendo esto.

-Quiero estar aquí —Le corté el hilo de pensamientos sonando más firme de lo que pretendía—. Estoy bien, no pasa nada —Sus dedos se relajaron lentamente.

-Si necesitas algo, si quieres irte o llorar...

-Estas aquí, lo sé —La comisura de sus labios se curvo hacia arriba.

Se inclinó hacia el frente aun manteniendo esa pequeña sonrisa, estaba a centímetros de mi rostro dispuesto a besarme.

Durante cinco segundos, lo que tardaron sus labios en presionarse sobre los míos, fueron eternos, sentí el aire congelarse en medio de nosotros, el calor aumentar en torno a nosotros, y todo lo demás desaparecer.

Sus labios se curvaron un poco más y entonces ahí estaba. Cientos y cientos de mariposas volando dentro de mi vientre y enviando cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo, tornándose más fuertes en mis dedos, donde apretaba los dedos de Derek entre los míos.

Algo recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, un calorcito tierno, como cuando tocas un animalillo suave, o cuando pasa el chocolate caliente por tu garganta.

Sus labios rozaron los míos antes de separarse, subir por mi nariz y presionarse en mi frente. Apreté aún más sus dedos, pidiendo de forma silenciosa que se quedara conmigo ese momento, pero deseando que durara toda la eternidad.

-No es por interrumpir —Dijo ni hermano—. Ni mucho menos porque esto de que mi hermano se bese con alguien que va de mi edad sea incómodo... Claro que no, sólo quiero que me digan si van a seguir haciéndolo —Derek arqueo su ceja izquierda—. ¡Oh Por Dios! Lo digo para irnos no porque quiera ver.

-No te veo caminando a la salida.

-¿Eh? —Los ojos verdes de Parrish se entrecerraron—. ¿Es enserio? —Derek arqueó sus cejas de nuevo.

-Sólo bromea —Interferí riendo de forma nerviosa—. Es tarde, muy tarde ¿Podemos ir a dormir? Quiero dormir.

Lo siguiente fue mi padre saliendo con el ceño fruncido, seguido de Lydia, Érica nos guiño un ojo.

-¿De verdad? —Parrish resopló—. Recuerden que no son los únicos que duermen aquí.

La puerta se cerró con el típico sonido metálico.

-Al fin solos —Reí sin gracia—. Estuve pensando hace unos días —Derek me jalo de la muñeca llevándome hacía uno de los sofás.

-Oh, así que haces algo más además de lo que sea que hagan en el Capitolio —Derek volvió a arquear sus cejas—. ¿Qué haces cuando para tu turno de ser instructor?

-Eso —Pico mi nariz—. No tienes por qué saberlo, pequeña ardilla.

-Yo creí que se te había quitado lo amargado —El ceño fruncido fue señal de que el Derek que yo conocí seguía ahí—. Te ves más guapo cuando sonríes.

-Así que ahora soy guapo —De un sólo movimiento me hizo caer sobre el sofá quedando sobre mí.

-Aunque estés más delgado que antes —Sonreí disfrutando del calor que me subía a las mejillas al verlo colocarse sobre mí.

-Tenía miedo —Murmuró tan bajo que por poco no lo escuchaba—. Miedo de perderte.

El sofá se hundió bajo su peso, una de sus piernas quedó entre las mías y la otra al lado de mi cadera.

El aire se atascó en mis pulmones pero no del modo que me hubiera gustado.

Un instante era Derek y al otro el chico del distrito seis. Su rostro bañado en sangre llenó mis pupilas y mi cuello sintió de nuevo sus dedos gordos apretando.

Por reflejo aparte a Derek de mí haciéndolo caer al suelo sin aviso.

-Stiles —Desde la lejanía lo escuché llamarme pero no pude responder—. Stiles —La sangre del tributo caía de mis manos.

-Lo siento —Murmuré con voz ahogada—. Lo siento... No lo quería matar... No.

-Respira conmigo, Stiles.

El mundo se cerró sin avisarme, oprimiendo mi cuerpo entero en una placa de aire pesado que no lograba entrar a mis pulmones. Era imposible ver mis manos, y aunque Derek estuviera frente a mí, las lágrimas deformaban su rostro para que no llegara a mi cabeza su imagen.

-Respira, Stiles, aquí estoy... Contigo —Luché con la poca fuerza que tenía para soltar mi mano de entre las suyas sin lograr conseguirlo—. No, no, Stiles soy yo, Derek, no pasa nada —Los dedos de Roth seguían apretando mis dedos llenos de sangre—. Respira conmigo —Sus cálidas manos llevaron la mía a su pecho donde respiraba de forma exagerada hinchando su caja torácica—. Ahora suelta el aire —Su aliento chocó con mi rostro al expulsarlo—. Eso es, lo haces muy bien —Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire al mismo tiempo que el pecho de Derek—. Sigue —Solté el aire cuando él lo hacía. Una vez, otra más, siempre siguiendo sus movimientos hasta que solamente quedaban las lágrimas que no cayeron humedeciendo mis pestañas.

-Eso, así es —Despacio dejé de ejercer presión sobre su pecho notando que mis uñas le habían hecho daño.

-Lo... Lo siento —Murmuré con la voz ronca.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada —Con movimientos suaves y lentos se acercó hasta poder abrazarme—. Tranquilo, eres muy valiente ¿Lo sabes? —Negué con la cabeza dejando que me moviera a su antojo hasta terminar los dos en el suelo, él con la espalda pegada al sofá y yo sobre su regazo, igual que la noche anterior. -Lo eres —Sus labios se presionaron en mi sien—. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, además de tu nariz de ardilla, claro —Algo parecido a una risa brotó de mis labios.

-¿Qué era lo que habías estado pensando? —Pregunté tratando de olvidarme de lo ridículo que debía verme al haber transformado una situación cotidiana entre parejas a algo completamente diferente.

-He decidido que será una sorpresa —Sus brazos fuertes me apretaron un poco más—. Y antes de que me digas que te lo cuente déjame decirte que nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Derek —Me queje batiendo mis pestañas en un intento torpe de causarle ternura. -Dime.

-Oh no, mi vida —Dijo negando con la cabeza—. No hay forma de que te cuente que vamos a tener una cita.

Fue mi turno de arquear las cejas sorprendido.

En mi distrito las citas tendían a ser en la pastelería, donde también servían café gratis en la primera cita.

Las parejas se sentaban en la entrada donde dos bancos de madera se colocaban de frente en una mesita color café que había visto mejores tiempos. Nunca había ido ahí y tal vez nunca lo fuera a hacer.

-¿Una cita? —Pregunté casi a punto del colapso.

-Una cita —Aceptó Derek—. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Yo... Espera —Derek arqueó las cejas—. Eso quiere decir que te sigo gustando ¿Verdad? —Asintió—. ¿Entonces puedo decirles a mi padre y a mi hermano que somos novios? —Lo vi rodar los ojos antes de reír.

-Y a quien tú quieras —Me concedió.

-Entonces, sí quiero tener una cita contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sus comentarios para dárselos a la autora así que no me decepcionen por favor.


End file.
